Tempas Terror
by VeggieBlueRaven
Summary: After Buu saga, the Z gang are accidentally sent to the past before the android saga. Can they find a way to get along with their past selves, stop the villains, and get home? Or have they just completely trashed the time line beyond repair? Chibis & B/V
1. The Disappointment

This is my first fan fic and also my first attempt at writing fiction, so please go easy on me. ^^;;

I do not own Dbz. *sniff*

* * *

Chapter 1

The beautiful blue planet, known as Earth, was enjoying a period of peace. A little over a year ago, the Earths special forces, the Z fighters, had defeated the evil Kid Buu and rescued their fair home. Ever since then, the world had been quiet and allowed the fighters to enjoy their normal lives. In a far corner of the galaxy though, a dangerous new threat was emerging. Earth's heroes would soon find yet another battle awaiting them. This one battle, however, would prove to be far more complicated then any of their previous fights.

* * *

On an unnamed planet in space...

'Just one more, just one more...'

The thought echoed incessantly through his mind. No other thoughts or desires came even remotely close to being strong enough to claim a fraction of the man's attention right now. That single simple phrase was setting his blood on fire and pushing him to the brink of insanity. His gray eyes flashing in the night as he waited.

The cold wind was whipping his black cape violently behind him while he walked. All of his clothing was black, from his knee-high boots and tight fitting pants, to his loose, sleeveless, v-neck shirt that opened to just a few inches above his wide belt. Had he been standing still it would be unlikely for a passerby to see him, save for perhaps the glint of the sword he wore at his side.

Though he was tall and well built, he had a certain shadow like characteristic that made him easy to overlook. This was rather disconcerting because once someone did notice him they wondered how they could have possibly missed him before. His spiky white hair, commanding half-wild eyes, and arrogant yet handsome features were hard to disregard. Continuing his frustrated activity he, unbeknown to himself, began to quietly mutter aloud as he blindly paced back and forth.

"Just one more…" he chanted on in a strained voice.

Cerberus and Augean gave their master a wary look. They had never seen Geryon obsess like this, not that they were surprised or anything. They knew from experience how unbalanced he could be, yet they still found his display worrisome. Neither of them was about to interfere though. They had long ago learned that, although physically weaker than them, Geryon was not someone they should risk angering. His strange abilities coupled with his crafty and unstable nature made him a dangerous force to be reckoned with. Thus, they continued their uneasy vigil from the ship's doorway as their master slowly wore a rut in the ground outside. As the planet's three yellow moons climbed higher the trio's anxiety increased.

"I can't take this anymore, Augean!" hissed Cerberus.

Augean turned and frowned at him. He hated Cerberus's voice. It always reminded him of gravel being ground between two gears and it sounded even more unpleasant when he hissed. 'Though, come to think of it, I hate all of Cerberus.' Augean mused to himself.

"What is wrong now?" he asked, his words dripping with disdain.

"Geryon and his mumblings are driving me mad. How long until that blasted search party returns?"

"I should imagine the search party will return once they've finished searching." Augean sarcastically replied. Although he was himself eager to be going, he was rather enjoying seeing Geryon this worked up. Perhaps if the search party delayed long enough, the ugly dog would finally give him self a stroke. 'Unfortunately, I'm not that lucky' he sneered.

Hearing a threatening growl from Cerberus he sighed. "Patience my dear Cerberus," he answered. "They will soon return. From what we know the stone's location should be very near to here. Outside of a possible skirmish or two with the natives, its retrieval should be quick and uneventful."

Cerberus grunted in reply and went back to watching Geryon. Augean irritated him beyond words, especially that melodic singsong voice of his. He would love nothing more than to shut the pansy up permanently by pounding Augean a mile deep in to the ground. He smirked at the thought. He didn't dare to try it though, for he was a little less than certain he could beat Augean. Though not quite as strong as Cerberus, Augean was a highly skilled fighter and was not to be underestimated.

As he paced frantically back and forth Geryon was vaguely aware of his men watching him. He could feel their eyes on him; he could even hear their conversation. Normally, their bickering would have annoyed him, but right now he didn't care what they did. His goal was so close he could taste it. Sweet victory was near at last. Feeling his mood improve a bit with that thought, he stole a glance at Augean and Cerberus.

Even in the dark Augean could be clearly seen standing bolt upright. His flaming red hair hung down to his lower back contrasting sharply with his bright white skin. He had light orange eyes that glowed in the dark and had a ring of aqua green on the skin around them. As usual he wore a white gi with a gold belt and tall black boots. Next to him Cerberus slouched against the underframe of the ship. Dark, that was the only way to really describe Cerberus. His big powerful body was mostly black with parts of his arms, legs, and stomach turning to a dark gray. His eyes however burned a furious red, as though they contained the very fires of hell. As his body was smooth and hard all over, like bone or armor, he wore no clothes.

Geryon felt a wave of disgust wash over him when he looked at them. Fools, once he acquired the last of the five Tempas stones he would no longer need them. A part of him wanted to dispose of them now, but he knew things could still go wrong. It was better to wait until after he was certain of success he decided. There was no room for error with his dream so near to fulfillment. He had had been searching for the Tempas stones for ages, gathering them slowly one by one. He had spent nearly his entire life in the desperate pursuit of this elusive treasure, leaving a trail of blood, bodies, and betrayal behind him. Now, he was left completely alone, not that he really cared. At long last, he had found the final stone. The other four were locked safely away in his space ship. Once his collection was complete, he would claim the power that so many others had sought and never tasted. He would rise as the new ruler of both time and space. None would be able to escape or resist him. All he had to do was wait for the final piece of the puzzle to be brought to him.

Turning away from Augean and Cerberus he smirked. The sooner he could rid himself of those two the better. He knew they feared him because of his ability to torment their minds but he also knew not to trust them. Should one of them attack him alone he was fairly sure he could handle them without much trouble. However, if the two of them ever joined forces against him, between Augean's amazing skill and Cerberus's raw power, he was done for. Thankfully, they didn't seem to have realized that. Their hatred for each other also helped to discourage any kind of alliance between the two. Geryon had enlisted their help only after he had discovered that some life forms were inexplicably immune to his powers of mental manipulation. This realization had unsettled him greatly, for while he did possess a great deal of power, he knew there were many fighters that were stronger and could oppose him. It was comforting to him, though, to know that his two powerful guards had no such immunity. In addition to this, as soon as he gained control of the power of the Tempas stones he would be far stronger than them and have no need of their "protection."

Eventually, a distant sound reached Augean's ears. "They have returned, my lord." he stated plainly.

Geryon stopped pacing and watched as a small group of men quickly appeared before him. His whole body was burning with anticipation and excitement. One of his soldiers stepped forward and knelt in front of him.

"We have successfully completed our mission, my lord."

"Excellent, as a reward for your work I've decided not to kill you. For now anyways." Geryon smirked.

Turning around and addressing Augean he commanded "Hurry up and fetch the rest from the ship. Now!"

Augean quickly reappeared holding four small black stones. They were shaped like crystals and looked a lot like glass. When gazed into they gave the impression of staring into a dark never ending void. Augean carefully deposited them next to the other stone at Geryon's feet. Immediately the stones began to glow and flash brightly. Everyone began to watch the stones with a growing sense of excitement, even Cerberus. Geryon couldn't believe it was finally happening...

A half hour later the stones had stopped glowing and flashing on the grass. Before them knelt an extremely distraught and bewildered Geryon. Why hadn't anything happened? He had all the stones, where was his power? He should be King of the whole bloody Universe right now! If not the universe at least he should be ruling a galaxy or two. What was he missing? Desperately he searched his mind, going over everything he had ever been told about the stones. He sat there for hours, just searching.

"A wealth of power shall be given

In return for the pure wealth taken

Surrender unto the blackness the light

And find that which you wish to awaken"

Suddenly, his eyes snapped open. Of course, that had to be it! There was no other possible explanation save that the legend of the Tempas stones was false. Geryon refused to believe that to be the case, which left him only one choice. Rising quickly he summoned Augean and Cerberus to him.

"I want both of you to channel all of your energy into the stones all at once."

Giving a confused nod they both stepped back and prepared to fire. "HOLD NOTHING BACK!" Geryon shouted as all three of them launched their ki blasts at the small ring of stones. Again and again they poured all they had in to it but it wasn't anywhere near to being enough.

Nonetheless, Geryon could feel a small change in the stones and was certain he was right about how to unleash the power of the Tempas. The problem, now, was that it was quite obvious at this point that the stones required a vast amount of energy unleashed all at once to a activate. But where would he find that kind of power all in one place? For three days he agonized over it and came up with nothing.

It was Cerberus who finally provided the answer. After another grueling and pointless blasting session, Cerberus exploded on Geryon. Panting and barely able to stand he screamed "This isn't getting us anywhere! What do you think we are? A fleet of monkeys of something?" Needless to say, this outburst infuriated Geryon. He quickly raised his hand to strike Cerberus but halted, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"Monkeys?" he asked perplexed but still angry.

"I believe he is referring to Saiyans, my lord." Augean offered.

He really didn't care if Cerberus got the daylights knocked out of him, in fact he preferred it. However, as worked up as his master was right now, if he went off Augean was likely to catch some of his wrath as well. So in the interest of his own skin he chose to enlighten Geryon.

"And what are Saiyans pray tell?"

"They are a race of warriors capable of producing and harnessing incredible amounts of power."

"I see, and where might one find these so-called 'Saiyans'?

"I'm afraid they were almost completely exterminated decades ago, sir." Augean elaborated, "I believe a certain monster named Frieza took it upon himself to eradicate them."

Watching as his newly formed plan began to crumble, Geryon exploded "Well he couldn't possibly have killed all of them if they were as strong a people as you say! There must be some left."

Augean nervously cleared his throat. "Well...I...I have heard rumors of a couple of survivors who supposedly live on some strange planet in the next quadrant of the galaxy. They are said to possess incredible strength."

"Is that so. You wouldn't happen to know the name of this planet now would you, Augean?" Geryon growled menacingly

Augean shot Cerberus a dark look, blaming him for his discomfort. "I believe is was someplace called Earth, sir."

Quickly turning towards his ship Geryon barked over his shoulder "Cerberus, gather the Tempas stones and inform the captain to set a course for Earth! Augean, you come with me. I want you to tell me all you know of these Saiyans and their little planet."

He smirked to himself. He was far from defeated. If these Saiyans were truly strong they just might be able to awaken the Tempas stones for him. At any rate they would try to, he was not going to give them any choice about that.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed. Please review. The Dbz gang make their appearance in the next chapter.


	2. The Beginning

**Calvin Botha ~ Thanks so much for your review!! It was so nice.  
**

**To all my other readers, thanks!**

**And of course, the disclaimer: Me own one laptop and one over active imagination, but not DBZ. However, I have a plan................**

* * *

Chapter 2

One month later.........

Geryon was staring angrily out the large front window of his ship. He hated waiting, especially now. By all rights, he should currently be enjoying himself, watching as the universe and its inhabitants cowered at his feet whimpering in fear. Once he finally attained his rightful power, and he would, he was going to make those Saiyan monkeys lick his boots before he killed them for living so blasted far away.

He cursed as he ground his fist into the arm of his chair. His irritable mood was making him even more irate than typical, at a high price to his crew. His large ship now sported less than half the crewmen it had started with. This disturbing development was mainly due to the recent abridgment of his already short temper.

Lately, the losses had become so extreme Augean had finally felt compelled to point out that if his outbursts continued, he would soon lack enough men to fly the ship. He had then decided to resort to only maiming his soldiers rather than vaporizing them completely. Stopping to find a replacement crew would only delay him further in his quest. Now, however, he was having a hard time finding an outlet for his mounting frustration.

In the month's time it had taken Geryon to travel from his section of the galaxy to this backwater planet called Earth, he had attempted to learn as much as possible about the objects of his search. Carefully gathering every piece of information he could find, in between blowing up crewmen that is, he had amassed a fair bit of knowledge about the sayians and their powers. The more he learned, the more Geryon was certain his plan would work.

Some of the crew had been able to tell him a little about the actual sayians that were supposed to be living on Earth. Of course, most of what they told him was only hearsay and rumors. He didn't see how these two could possibly be as strong as it was claimed nor was he sure what all of this 'super sayian' nonsense was about.

One of the sayians, he knew, was supposed to be a prince of sorts. Nothing wrong with that; it didn't matter in the least to him. But what had that one guard said about the other one? Something about his being a carrot? That didn't make any sense, he frowned. Geryon realized he probably should have asked the guard for some clarification on that statement before he had incinerated him.

Not that it truly matters, he thought. He didn't really care and they were at last approaching their destination. He watched as his crew scrambled to get ready for the landing. Every once in a while he would send a ki blast at them just for amusement.

As soon as they touched down he, Augean, and Cerberus, would set off to find the sayians. He had already briefed them and outlined his plan of attack to them. There would be no excuses for any slip ups or mistakes this time, not that they had ever failed him before. Although he hated them with a passion, he had to admit Augean and Cerberus were very good at their jobs. Smirking, he braced himself for impact.

* * *

_At Capsule Corp.......  
_

There was nothing quite like a party with friends and family to put Bulma in a good mood. All of the Z fighters were there at Capsule Corp. celebrating along with their families and comrades. Even Piccolo and Vegeta, the devout loners of the gang, seemed to be relaxing and enjoying themselves a bit.

None of them had really seen much of each other since the whole incident with Majin Buu was over, but a few weeks ago Bulma had decided that needed to change. Thus, she set out on a campaign to coax, beg, threaten, and cajole every last one of them into showing up today. She couldn't help but congratulate herself on a job well done. It had definitely not been an easy task, but then again, she had been prepared for much worse. As she watched her old friends and her family, all lounging comfortably throughout the first floor garden, she gave a contented sigh.

"This is how things should be." she said softly to herself.

"Did you say something, Bulma?" inquired Chichi.

Startled, Bulma turned to look over at her. She had momentarily forgotten the presence of the other women next to her. The two of them were seated on a large blanket in the middle of the garden along with 18 and baby Bra.

"It was nothing." Bulma replied as she stroked Bra's hair, "I was just thinking how nice is to see everyone here."

The other women looked at her and nodded. All of them being able to relax like this was highly unusual. Even when the earth wasn't in any mortal danger or anything, they all still had their own busy lives to live. Bulma with the Capsule Corporation, Chichi with her boys, and 18...um... well nobody was really sure what 18 did, other than torment Krillin of course.

On the other side of the garden, Yamcha and Krillin were talking while they watched Goku inhale a years supply of food. They had originally come to the buffet with the idea of feeding themselves, but Goku's table manners had a way of killing a person's appetite. Not to mention the fact that, as Krillin had expressed it to Yamcha, if they stuck a hand in there to grab some food they might not get it back. Both had agreed Bulma's cooking was pretty good but not enough to risk a limb for and the way Goku was eating, that's what it would cost.

"I never will get used to this." Krillin sighed "Man Goku, are you going to leave some for the rest of us?"

"riy er uve um ggr uz"

"Ugh, Goku swallow before you talk!"

Goku laughed and quickly swallowed, choking slightly.

"Sorry guys, I said you should have some egg rolls their really great." he invited them.

Using Goku's temporary pause to their advantage, Yamcha and Krillin made a frantic rush for the food. Goku watched in amusement as his friends hurriedly filled their plates and then jumped clear of the table.

"What's gotten into you guys?"

"N-Nothing Goku, we just don't want to bother you while you're enjoying your meal" Yamcha laughed nervously.

"Wha-"

"Hey Yamcha, how's your baseball career been going?" Krillin quickly cut in. He decided to change the subject before Yamcha mentioned his remark about loosing a hand to Goku.

"Honestly, not that great. I kinda got fired again a while back." Yamcha shrugged.

"Oh, uh...sorry about that. I hadn't heard." Krillin faltered. He suddenly became very interested in the contents of his salad.

Sensing his friend's discomfort Yamcha tried to lighten the mood a bit.

"It's not a big deal really. There are plenty of other jobs out there and its not like I'm completely broke or anything. Besides, I'm alive, no weird psycho is trying to take over the planet or kill Goku and the rest of us, and I have a really hot date tomorrow night!" He smiled "Life's actually pretty good right now."

"I guess you have a point." Krillin grinned.

A little while later, after they had all finished eating, they heard Bulma calling everyone over to the dance floor.

"Come on guys!" She shouted as she turned on the music. "Let's loosen up and have some fun."

Chichi had begun to push a very embarrassed Gohan and Videl towards the floor. 18 was also headed for the floor with a reluctant and blushing Krillin in tow. Seeing the kids already jumping around the floor Bulma looked around for a dance partner. Spotting a suitable target, she smiled.

"Hey Yamcha! Come dance with me. You know I'll never be able to get Vegeta out here and I'm not dancing by myself."

"Coming, babe." He laughed.

Just then, Bulma turned and saw Vegeta stiffen. The next thing she knew he rushing towards her at an alarming speed. She opened her mouth to yell at him but she never got the chance. As Vegeta grabbed her, she heard a loud roar and felt something hard slam into her.

BOOOOOMMM!!!!!!

A huge explosion had ripped through the building and demolished the area where they had all been standing. Fortunately, most of the fighters had felt the blast coming and were able to move everyone out of the way at the last second.

Shaking the rubble from his hair, Vegeta looked down at the dazed woman in his arms. "If you wanted to dance all you had to do was ask, Vegeta." She coughed. Suddenly her eyes widened as her mind caught up with her body.

"Vegeta what just happened?" She screamed.

"Dang it woman! I'm right here, there's no need to screech." He winced as dropped her on the ground.

Gohan gently set his mother and Videl down on the grass a safe distance away. Glancing up he saw his father depositing Oolong and Master Roshi in a similar area. Sensing something coming, Goku and the others looked up at the newly created hole in the side of Capsule Corp. As the billows of smoke began to clear, three figures could be seen approaching.

"You always have to over do it don't you, Cerberus?" Augean grumbled in disgust. "You know how much I hate smoke."

Cerberus growled at him.

"Would you two pay attention now. We are here for a reason remember?" Geryon growled.

"Yes, my lord." Augean replied quickly. Glancing around him, he pointed to Goku. "That must be one of them there, sir."

"So that is a saiyan, is it? I'll admit, I was expecting something a bit more fantastic. He doesn't look very impressive at all. One can hardly tell the difference between him and all these pathetic earthlings."

"I believe that may be the reason for their settling here, my lord."

"Hrmph"

"Saiyans? Dad, how do they know about us?" Gohan looked over at his father perplexed.

"I don't know, son."

"My guess would be that their from space" Piccolo offered, "there's no way those two creeps over there are from earth."

Keeping a wary eye on the trio, Goku nodded and stepped forward to meet the intruders.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?"

Geryon opened his mouth to reply but a ki blast sent him crashing to the ground. Picking himself up he saw an angry looking Vegeta standing in front of a pile of smoking rubble.

"Hey you flat footed behemoths! That was my house you just wrecked." Vegeta snarled at him "You're going to pay for that, baka!"

* * *

**Review please!^^**

**Thank you all so much!**

**VBR**


	3. The Vanishing Act

**VBR: I don't own DBZ! But I do own you, right Veggie?*drools***

**Vegeta:*snort* In your dreams, woman!**

**VBR: *sighs* Every night.**

**Vegeta: OO!  
**

* * *

Chapter 3

"I take it that you are the other sayian," Geryon stated as he brushed himself off.

"Vegeta! Be careful, we don't know anything about these guys" Goku shouted, "and there is something really strange about their energy."

"Would you shut up, Kakarot! I don't need you to tell me how to fight." Vegeta snapped. "These creeps just blew a hole in the side of my house, nearly crushing my wife. Therefore, it will be my pleasure to blast them in to oblivion. Now, stay out of the way unless you wish to join them!"

"Vegeta, wait! Let's just try talking to them first. We may be able to find a way of resolving this situation without fighting. They haven't said that they came here to fight us." Goku pleaded.

Vegeta gave him an incredulous look.

"Huh, right Goku. I sure the reason for their rude entry is just that these guys just don't know how to use a door." Piccolo rolled his eyes. 'I can't believe I'm siding with Vegeta.' He thought ruefully.

"You never know." Goku defended. "It's not like they've done any serious damage or anything yet."

"What do you mean they haven't done any 'serious damage'?" Bulma screamed at him. She pointed to the still smoking hole and stomped her feet. "They just attacked us and wrecked our home. That is not a stinking skylight, Goku! Someone could have been killed!"

"Bulma, I was just suggesting that we find out why th-"

Goku's reply was abruptly cut off as a well-timed kick from Cerberus sent him hurtling into the wall at the other end of the garden. Cerberus smirked in satisfaction as he watched Goku disappear into the rubble. Geryon, however, was becoming impatient.

"Listen you sayian scum, either fight us now or die!" With that, he and his men attacked.

"Well, that was cliché." Vegeta muttered as he and Gohan immediately powered up. Taking to the air, they raced to meet the challengers head on. As he was about to join them, Piccolo caught sight of Krillin standing next to him and called out to him.

"Krillin, you and Tien need to get everyone out of here right now!"

"Right!"

Krillin and Tien raced back toward the others as Piccolo faced off against Geryon. Tien and Chiaotzu quickly gathered up Chichi, Videl, and Master Roshi, along with Paur and Oolong. They then headed for the exit while Krillin went after 18 and the others. Meanwhile, Goku had pulled himself out of the remains of the south wall.

Gohan was becoming increasingly concerned as he fought against Augean. So far, his opponent had displayed an astonishing amount of speed and skill in his attacks. 'He's no weakling either,' he thought to himself as another crushing hit came in contact with his midsection. Recovering, he aimed a punch directly at Augean's smirking face. Abruptly, his opponent vanished. Almost losing his balance, Gohan looked wildly around him. He couldn't quite sense the other fighter's energy. 'Why was that?' he thought frantically. Out of nowhere an incredibly powerful kick landed square on Gohan's jaw. The force of the blow sent Gohan crashing into the ground.

A little ways off, Piccolo saw Gohan falling. His own opponent, Geryon, was not proving to be much of a challenge. Granted he was very strong, but he was still no mach for the mighty Namek. Bursting past Geryon, Piccolo rushed towards Gohan.

"Oh no you don't!" Shouted Geryon. "Let's see how you fare against this."

With that, Geryon unleashed one of his special mental attacks on the Namek. Piccolo instantly dropped to the ground, his mind filled with nightmarish images and sounds. A searing hot pain shot through him like a knife as he collapsed.

In the background, the battle between Vegeta and Cerberus had begun to intensify. Both fighters being extremely powerful, Vegeta was only barely managing to keep the upper hand. Leaping back, Cerberus shout a ki blast which Vegeta countered with his own. The ground began to tremble as both of them continued to pour more of their energy in to the blast. Just as Vegeta began to feel himself gaining some ground, Augean and Geryon appeared beside Cerberus. They quickly aimed their own intense blasts at Vegeta. Sensing their attacks coming, Vegeta closed his eyes and ground his teeth as he prepared for the impact. But, it never came. Goku had appeared out of nowhere beside him and was countering the blasts with his Kamehameha wave.

In the midst of all this, Krillin was still fruitlessly trying to lead 18, Marron and the others out of the building. They had all most made it to the exit when a few stray ki blasts had collapsed more of the building and forced them to retreat. The only other way out now required walking through the middle of the battlefield and Krillin wasn't real excited about that prospect. Instead, he had simply told everyone to stay down and hide behind some of the rubble. He hoped the guys would end this thing pretty quick, he was just wasn't feeling up to this stuff anymore.

Vegeta and Goku screamed as they poured more and more energy into their blasts. By this time Gohan and Piccolo had recovered and rushed to help them. Gohan shot a powerful Masenko wave at the trio from one side as Piccolo launched one of his Special Beam Cannon attacks from the other. When the blasts were just about to make contact, Augean and Cerberus phased away. Piccolo gasped.

"What th-?"

All four of their blasts hit Geryon at once, their energies colliding with another massive explosion.

Bulma and the others were crouching on the ground trying their best to shield themselves. She was kneeling while she clutched Bra in her arms as two of her other children, Van and Kedah, huddled next to her. Out if the corner of her eye she saw Yamcha with his arms around Goten and Trunks. As the explosion hit, she heard Trunks scream "Dad" and saw him and Goten tear away from Yamcha. She watched as they flew towards the blast and realized with horror that Van and Kedah were following them. Yamcha started to go after them but was thrown to the ground as the whole room heaved violently.

Geryon laughed maniacally as the blasts consumed him he could feel the Tempas tied around him greedily absorbing all the energy. The black stones suddenly glowed to life. A blinding light filled the room as the Tempas were activated.

Gohan squeezed his eyes shut as wave of very strange yet intense energy washed over him. It felt as if the entire room was pressing in on him, like he was being swallowed. The feeling only lasted a moment however, and was soon replaced by the sickening sensation of falling...up? Gohan told his eyes to open but his body rebelled. Instead, he found himself drifting, slowly but inexorably, in to the blackness. As he was just about to slip away into unconsciousness, he heard himself mumble, "Dad, help me please."

Tien had guided everyone to a spot of relative safety outside of Capsule Corp. Hearing the explosion and sensing a huge but unfamiliar ki, he hurried back to help his friends. Flying through the smoke, he hovered in the middle of the battle torn room. Tien could only stand and stare helplessly around him. He didn't even turn around when he heard a gasp come from behind him.

"Where did they go?" Chiaotzu asked fearfully.

"I…I don't know, I can't sense their energy anywhere." he whispered hoarsely.

"You don't think they' re...?" Chiaotzu couldn't bring himself to finish the question.

Tien just swallowed and kept staring at the room. It was completely empty. No trace at all remained of his friends or their attackers. No bodies, no clothing, not even ashes. There was nothing, he was at a complete loss for words.

* * *

**A/N: Just a quick note, Van and Kedah are the son and daughter of Vegeta and Bulma. They are both four years old and are two characters I decided to add just for fun. There will be more about them later on. If you have any comments don't forget to let me know. **

**Thanks and please review!  
**

**VBR~  
**


	4. The Confusion

**A/N: I made Kedah and Van rather young so that they wouldn't be able to fight much. If you don't like this twist in the story, I'm sorry. But, I did warn you. They are not meant to be main characters but rather just to add some fun to the whole thing. Oh come on, you know chibis are fun! So give them a chance. Oh, and Trunks and Goten will be receiving a fair amount of attention in this fic too.*grins* They're just so much fun! Go chibis!  
**

**R&R Please and thank you.^^**

**To InspiredDelinquent - (hee hee, I like that name!) Thanks for your review! Warm fuzzies for you! Yay!!  
**

**Disclaimer: *pouts* "Must I do this for every chapter? I mean the fact that I'm writing fan fiction just goes to show that I don't own DBZ. If I did I wouldn't be doing this, I wouldn't be broke, and I would have my very own Veggie-chan." *drools*  
**

* * *

Chapter 4

Trunks groaned to himself as he waged an unsuccessful battle against consciousness. The retreating blackness was relentlessly forcing him back into the world of the waking and he was none too happy about it. Finally giving in, he released his hold and felt the last wisps of his comfortable oblivion slip away. Begrudgingly, he slowly opened his eyes.

Dirt... brown, gritty, hard dirt………

That was all he saw, though the information about the ground's hardness was conveyed by other uncomfortable senses. Still rather disoriented, Trunks remained as he was for a while. Gradually as his head cleared, it dawned on him that he was lying face first on the ground. Cautiously, he gave his toes and fingers an experimental wiggle. Satisfied nothing vital was broken, he pushed himself up and took in his surroundings. There really was not much to see, just broken empty terrain all around. Gazing about, Trunks began trying to recall what he was doing here and, more importantly, where exactly 'here' was. Slowly the strange events at Capsule Corp began to come back to him. Recalling that last huge blast was enough to move him into action. Jumping to his feet, Trunks' first reaction was to experience a slight panic. There was no sign of his family and friends, his house, or even his home city for that matter.

'Did that blast level the whole city?' he wondered.

However, upon taking a closer look at his surroundings, Trunks realized that he was actually somewhere outside of West City. Breathing a sigh of relief he was startled to hear a sound behind him. Goten was sitting up behind him, groggily rubbing his head.

"What happened, Trunks?" he mumbled.

Trunks was delighted to see his dazed best friend. Rushing over, he quickly checked to see if the other boy was alright. Aside from a slight bump on the head, which Trunks didn't think he needed to worry about much since it was Goten he was dealing with, he seemed fine.

As he waited for his friend to recover, Trunks began to search for the others' ki. Concern spreading over his face, he frowned as he found that he couldn't locate any of them. He wasn't feeling quite himself just yet so if they were suppressing their energy or unconscious he might have missed them he reasoned. That being the case it would probably be best to fly back to where he and Goten had last seen everyone. In this case, that would mean Capsule Corp.

Satisfied with his plan of action Trunks turned to rouse Goten. Soon, the two chibis were racing at top speed towards Capsule Corp. The faster they found their friends and families, the faster they could quit worrying about them.  


* * *

_Meanwhile, elsewhere..._

Kedah was standing on the front lawn of Capsule Corp frowning. The four year old had woken up in a familiar nearby park and quickly made her way back home. She could clearly remember the three men who had been fighting with her Daddy and Uncle Goku, and the big blast that they had made. However, she found she could not remember leaving her house to go to the park or falling asleep there.

Now, standing in front of her house she was beginning to feel even more confused. Those men had blasted a large hole in the side of it, she was sure because Mommy had been really mad at them. Now however, her home looked perfectly fine.

Tightening her grip on the stuffed green rabbit that was her constant companion, she shook her head. She wasn't very good at figuring things out yet, she thought. She usually left that to Van or Trunks, mostly Trunks. But some how, Kedah got the feeling that the explanation for what had happened was going to be more complicated than she or her brothers could figure out on their own.

Getting frustrated with the whole mess, she decided to just look for her family and not worry about it. Sighing softly, she began to make her way around to the back of the house to where she could sense a few different ki's located.  


* * *

_Back with the boys...  
_

"Something is seriously wrong here' Trunks told himself. He and Goten were gazing up at his home from the street.

"Trunks, how did your mommy get your house fixed so fast?"

"I don't know, Goten. Maybe we were gone for awhile and just don't know it yet or something." he grumbled. Trunks was feeling extremely confused right now and Goten's obvious questions were not helping his mood any.

"Trunks, your front yard looks different." Goten stated glancing inquisitively at his friend.

Trunks looked up from his musings to see what Goten meant. Sure enough, the front of his house and his yard did look slightly different. Something began tugging at the back of his mind. 'What is it?' he questioned himself. Suddenly a light clicked on in his brain, snapping his fingers he exclaimed, "I've got it Goten! My house looks like it did before my mom had the front yard re-landscaped last summer."

Trunks crossed his arms over his chest feeling rather proud of himself.

"So what does that mean?" Goten asked. Apparently he was unimpressed by his friends observation. Trunks' arms fell to his side as his pride deflated. He had no idea what it meant. Irritated, he was about to retort when something caught his attention.

"Hey Goten, do you feel that?"

Goten checked his senses quickly. "Yeah, it feels like Van is inside." The boy frowned, "There's some other kis here too that I don't recognize but they seem kinda familiar though." Trunks nodded.

"I can feel Kedah here too." Trunks called as he moved towards the building. "Let's split up Goten. I'll get Van; you go find Kedah. Those two will probably get themselves in to a whole world of trouble if we don't find them soon."

Goten grinned back at him; Trunks had a point. When it came to finding trouble he and Trunks were kings, but the twins were quickly becoming worthy challengers. Especially Van. Trunks and Goten however, happily welcomed the mini troublemakers as their new partners in crime. After all, what sort of big brother would Trunks be if he didn't pass on his mischievous skills to his younger siblings? It did, however, make their disappearances a cause for concern. Unlike Trunks, the two had yet to develop the knack for getting out of sticky situations.

With a quick nod the boys split up. Trunks disappeared into the house and Goten began making his way towards Kedah.

* * *

_Out back..._

Bulma happily walked out on to the patio in her back yard carrying a large tray of food and drinks. Her boyfriend Yamcha was waiting at the table for her grinning. She smiled back at him as she placed the tray on the table.

"How about a snack?" she chirped.

"Sure, this looks great, babe." Yamcha replied as he attacked the food.

She beamed as she sat down on the railing and ran her fingers through her hair. Or rather, tried to run her fingers through her hair. Ever since she had gotten this perm she had to remind herself to keep her hands out of the messy tangles. She once again silently swore she would never get another one. Never go to a stylist with green and orange highlights in his hair. 'What was I thinking when I let him do this to my beautiful locks?' she wondered as she returned her attention to Yamcha.

The two them were laughing and talking for several minuets before Bulma noticed someone was watching them. Turning her head she saw a small girl with rather wild looking black hair and large blue eyes gazing up at her. The little girl was clinging to a green toy rabbit and had an uncertain look on her face. To Bulma she seemed quite upset.

"Hey there kiddo, are you lost?" She asked.

Turning to find out whom Bulma was talking to, Yamcha was surprised to see a rather frightened looking little girl staring back at him.

"Um, Bulma who's the kid?"

"No idea, she must have just wandered back here." she looked at him. Getting up and walking over, Bulma kneeled down and examined the girl. She smiled sweetly at her and was rewarded with a small, awkward grin. Bulma felt her heart instantly start to melt.

"She's so cute, Yamcha! Just look at her and that bunny. Aren't they just adorable together?" She gushed.

"Uhh...."

"Hello sweetie, my names Bulma Briefs. You just call me Bulma, okay? Can you tell me your name now?" Bulma cooed in her best 'clueless-adult-talking-to-a-little-kid' voice. The little girl just stared at her and hugged her rabbit closer as more confusion clouded her face. She looked like she was trying to makeup her mind about something. Finally, she lifted her head to Bulma and whispered very, very quietly.

"Kedah."

Bulma had to strain to catch the little girl's response.

"Kedah, huh? That's a nice name. I guess you're a little shy aren't you Kedah? Okay then, let's try another question. Do you know where your mommy and daddy are?" Bulma tried again in a more normal tone.

Rather hesitantly, the little girl nodded.

"Great! Now we've got something to work with. So do you think that you can tell me where they are? Then my boyfriend Yamcha here and I can help you get back home. Doesn't that sound nice?"

Frowning, the little girl opened her mouth to answer but was abruptly cut off by a loud shout.

"Bulma, food now!" Vegeta barked as he walked towards them. He had been training in the Gravity Room but the demands of his stomach had forced him to take a break. Bulma turned to see the angry sayian prince marching up to the patio in his usual training outfit, a pair of dark colored shorts and sneakers. He also had a white towel draped over his shoulders.

"Sorry Vegeta, but you're going to have to wait. I have more pressing matters to attend to than babysitting you." Bulma stated with a toss of her head.

"First off Bulma, you do not babysit me!" Vegeta shouted in outrage. "And secondly, you will get me something to eat now or I will provide you with a quick trip to the next dimension!"

Startled, Kedah's eyes widened as she jumped into Bulma's arms and held her rabbit tight against her chest.

"Vegeta behave yourself, you're scaring her!" Bulma snapped back at him as she tried to catch her balance. Finally righting herself, she stood up as tall and straight as she could manage with with the small child in her arms. She glared down her nose at Vegeta. It was a tricky thing to do, looking down your nose at someone taller than you. However, with Vegeta living at Capsule Corp she had gotten in so much practice that she was now a master of this particular feat. Unfortunately, however, the little blue eyed girl and large stuffed animal seriously impaired her ability to appear threatening at the moment.

Hearing her retort, Vegeta looked down at the child. The kid didn't look scared to him, if anything she looked confused. His own curiosity finally got the better of him.

"Who's the brat?" He asked, momentarily forgetting his desire for food. He leaned in closer to get a better look at her.

"I don't really know, she just sort of showed up back here. I guess she got lost somehow. She says her name is Kedah." Bulma answered, she was a little surprised that Vegeta was interested. "I didn't think you liked kids Vegeta."

"I don't!" He snapped. "Why would I want anything to do with some dirty snot-nosed kid?" However, he immediately went back to staring at the girl. He did back up a little bit though. He felt as if there was something a bit odd about the girl's ki but he wasn't able to make out what it was.

"Look Vegeta, I'm sure you don't care but she's lost and needs help. So I need you to wait for a bit while I find out how to get her home where she belongs. You can eat the food I put out on the table until I have time to fix you lunch, alright?"

Vegeta started to respond when she cut him off.

"And threats won't scare me into getting your food any faster so don't bother. Besides," she added smirking, "if you keep yelling you're just going to scare her so she won't talk and it will be that much longer before you can eat."

"Whatever." He grumbled as he walked over to the table. There wasn't even enough food there to make a decent snack for a sayian. For the time being though, it would have to do.

He sat down to eat as Bulma set Kedah down on the table and pulled up a chair. Vegeta watched in amusement as the woman and that weakling Yamcha began talking to the girl. However, instead of answering their questions she just continued to gaze at him.

Bulma frowned, for some reason her new little friend appeared to be quite taken with the grumpy Saiyan Prince across the table. Kedah was ignoring Yamcha completely and only paying brief attention to her.

"Vegeta, why don't you try talking to her?"

Vegeta looked up at her, "And why would I do that woman?"

"So we can find out who her parents are and send her home. Then I can make you lunch and you can go become a Super Saiyan or whatever you want, okay?" Bulma said exasperated. Then she added "And she seems to like you for some reason."

"Kedah!"

Before the irritated saiyan could reply to Bulma, they heard a happy childish shout ring out across the lawn.

* * *

**Things are about to get awkward in the next chapter so stay with me.^-^**

**Let me hear what think, okay? Come on, it only takes a minute. ;)**

**VBR~**


	5. The Suspicions of Trunks

InspiredDelinquent: You reviewed again! That's so sweet, you rock!*applause and fireworks go off* I'm glad you like Kedah I was a little nervous about her. ^-^ But I promise to be careful. Thanks so much.

texaspeach: Glad you figured it out but in the next chapter or two I plan on explaining everything. It's just a little tricky since none of the characters know whats going on yet. *sighs* It'll get better though and I'll go through and tweak things too. But thanks so much for you review:)

Read And Review pretty please!

VBR: Ahem....*Picks up Megaphone* "I DON'T OWN DBZ!!!! AND SINCE I REFUSE TO SELL MY SOUL AND MY TEDDY BEAR TO THE DEVIL I PROBABLY NEVER WILL!

Vegeta: God, my ears!

VBR: Opps! Sorry Veggie.

Vegeta: Wait, did you say you still have a teddy bear?

VBR: Uhh.... No.

Vegeta: Yes you did. *smirks*

VBR: OO;;

* * *

Chapter 5

In a flash, a red-orange blur raced across the lawn towards the group gathered on the patio. Whooping in glee, another black haired youth crashed into the little girl, nearly knocking both of them and the table over. With a startled squeak, she struggled to right herself while her oblivious friend gripped her in a crushing bear hug. Bulma had been blown over by the boy's reckless entry and Yamcha was now helping her to her feet. Vegeta looked slightly startled.

"Kedah I found you! Where have you been? Me and Trunks were so worried." He laughed as he continued to hug the small girl and her rabbit. Finally relaxing his grip a bit but not letting go, he smiled down at her. "Um, Kedah did you see what happen to the monster men?"

Kedah gazed back at him quietly and blinked, ever so slightly she shook her head. Goten looked disappointed at this but he quickly recovered his usual cheerful spirit. At this time, Goten began to look around at his surroundings. He spotted a rather puzzled looking Bulma and Yamcha along with a scowling Vegeta all staring at him. Releasing Kedah abruptly, he jumped over and threw his arms around Bulma.

"Yay! Bulma-chan you're here too!" He grinned up at her, then he added in a smaller voice. "We were really afraid those bad men hurt you."

Wide eyed, a bewildered Bulma stared down at the young boy. He looked to be about eight years old and was wearing a red-orange gi with a dark blue under shirt. She had no idea how he knew her but what had her really confused was that he looked almost exactly like a miniature copy of her friend Goku. Speechless, she stood there gaping at him. She, however, was not the only one to notice his familiar looks.

"I was under the impression that Kakarott had only one son! Where has this child been hiding the whole time?" Vegeta demanded. He was at a complete loss as to how he could have not known about the boy after all that had occurred since he first met the other sayian. The boy had not taken part in any of the battles he and the others had fought in, of this he was certain. But based on the way that other boy, Gohan, was always hanging around with his idiot father and friends, it seemed totally inexplicable why he and this child had never crossed paths. Vegeta felt sure he should have, at the very least, heard about the youngster somewhere along the line.

"B-But you're right Vegeta, Goku and Chichi only have one child, Gohan. I'm sure of it." Bulma stammered as her head began to spin. "I mean we're his friends, we would know if they had another kid. At least one this old."

"Look woman, there is no way you are going to tell me that brat is not related to Kakarott." Vegeta snarled, "The kid's practically his clone."

Goten was gazing up at the adults in confusion. Why were they acting like they didn't know him? Then, he remembered that Trunks had said something about how they might have been gone a long time and not known it. But certainly they wouldn't have completely forgotten who he was, right? He was starting to feel slightly panicked.

"Bulma-chan?" He looked at her with tears forming in his eyes.

"Um...Hi there, would you mind telling me you name kid?"

'And then tell me how in the world you know mine.' She thought.

"It's Goten. Why did you forget?"

"Forget? Have we met before?"

"Of course! I'm Gohan's little brother! I come over and play with Trunks almost everyday!"

Yamcha bent down to look at the boy. "He must be Goku's kid Bulma, I mean just look at him! Plus he just said that Gohan was his brother."

"But how could we possibly not know that Goku and Chichi had another kid?" Bulma asked him. Yamcha frowned in concentration, suddenly his face darkened.

"Maybe because Chichi's not his mother."

"WHAT? Yamcha how could you even suggest that Goku would... I mean he's not....He could never..." She faltered weakly.

They both turned as Vegeta began laughing.

"Looks like Kakarott isn't so pure after all." He scoffed.

Bulma glared at him. If looks could kill, the Mighty Saiyan Prince would have been a smoldering corpse by now. Slowly, she turned her attention back to the boy in front of her. He had stopped hugging her and stepped back a few feet. He was looking up at her as though he had just been deeply betrayed. Clearly, he felt she should know who he was. She thought back to what the young boy had said.

"So, Goten huh? Do you know our little friend Kedah here then?" She asked, recalling his excited greeting to the girl.

"Well yeah, she plays with me and Trunks all the time."

"Oh, okay. Who is Trunks?"

Goten's eyes widened and his jaw droped as he stared at her. Slowly, he turned to face Vegeta.

"Uncle 'Geta, is something wrong with Bulma-chan?" He asked worriedly.

Vegeta choked as Bulma broke into a fit of giggles, Yamcha was looking at the boy like he had lost his mind. None of them had heard anything past the words "Uncle 'Geta." Before any of them could say a word though, Goten let out a squeal of delight and ran past them. They all turned to see two more boys standing behind them. One, who seemed very agitated at the moment, had light lavender hair and looked a slight bit older than Goten. There was also a smaller boy with black hair who appeared to be hiding behind him.

"What are you having a daycare convention here?" Vegeta growled at Bulma and Yamcha.

"Back off, Vegeta! We don't know any more about whats going on than you do." Snapped Yamcha. He glared at Vegeta, for some reason Yamcha felt like he disliked him a lot more than normally at the moment.

"Trunks, Van! Look at who I found!" He exclaimed as he pointed to the astonished adults. "Kedah was already here with your mo-!"

Goten was abruptly cut off as Trunks frantically clapped his hand over his best friends mouth. He was so shocked by Trunks' actions that he didn't even make a move to remove the other boy's hand. Looking at his friend's face, he realized Trunks was very upset about something.

"Chibi, listen to me." Trunks said sternly, "We need to leave. Now."

"But we just got here!" Goten whined.

"CAN IT GOTEN! We don't have time for this conversation!" He snapped.

"T-Trunks?"

Sighing, Trunks rubbed his forehead. "Sorry chibi, but I need you to trust me on this one. I'll explain it all later, but right now we really need to get out of here, okay?"

Goten slowly nodded but still looked a little upset. Sighing again, Trunks walked past him and pushed Van over towards Goten. The youngest boy once again hid behind the other. As Trunks slowly approached the three adults, he swallowed and tried desperately to calm his racing heart. Stopping in front of Bulma, he took a deep breath and braced himself.

"Um, hi there. My friend and I are really sorry for intruding like this, we were just looking for my sister Kedah." Trunks began nervously. "Thank you for watching her, er... we'll be going now."

"Wait a minute, boy. You're not leaving until you've answered a few questions about your friend first." Trunks winced as he heard Vegeta growl at him. 'Please no, we have to go before we mess things up any more.' He silently begged. Vegeta's arms were crossed and he was now glaring down at the poor boy.

Finally deciding he was out of options, Trunks zoomed to the table and grabbed Kedah faster than the others could blink.

"Goten run for it!" He shouted as he took off.

.... and ran smack into a very hard wall. Trunks was knocked back on to the grass with his sister landing on top of him. Sitting up to glare at the offending wall, he was surprised to see Goku, the 'wall', smiling down at him. Goku looked as though he had just been in a fight. He was still wearing the clothes he had on at the party but they looked somewhat worse for wear.

"Sorry about that Trunks, hazards of Instant Transmission you know." Goku grinned, scratching the back of his head.

"Daddy!" Goten shouted and jumped into his father's arms.

"Hey son, are you kids alright?"

"Yes, sir." Trunks replied as he picked himself up. 'Well this can't get any worse' he thought. On the up side he considered, Goku was here and recognized him and the others. Also, Goku's appearance fit with what Trunks remembered about the events happening just before he lost consciousness and woke up outside the city. All of this happily voided his initial fear that he had lost his mind or hit his head too hard. On the down side however, he doubted that Goku had any idea about what was going on and Trunks couldn't tell him his suspicions in front of everyone.

The thing was, when he had been searching for Van in the house Trunks had made some worrisome discoveries. Something was majorly wrong, he had known that when he first saw his home completely undamaged. It looked perfect, as if nothing had ever happened to it, even the yard was spotless. When he had been walking through the hallways of Capsule Corp., he quickly began to notice other things that were odd as well. Very, very odd. To begin with, his and the twins' rooms were gone, pictures of his mother and Yamcha were all over the house, and the nursery was missing. Not to mention how seeing Kitty had freaked him out. Kitty was his Grandfather's favorite unimaginatively named cat and Trunks would have known the animal anywhere. He had loved playing with her when his was little and could never forget her odd coloring. The only problem was that she had been dead for three years. Yet there she had stood, purring against his leg, alive as ever. Trunks had nearly fainted.

As he had considered all of this, it had become quite obvious in Trunks' mind that he and the others had somehow been sent back into the past. After all, his mother had told him that time travel was indeed possible. How he had managed to travel through time he wasn't sure, although he would bet it had to do with those men who had attacked them at the party. Right now though, all he knew was that they were in some serious trouble.

"Goku what are you doing here? Do you know these kids?" Bulma asked. She had been the first one to recover her composure as Yamcha and Vegeta were still trying to figure out what had just happened.

"Huh? Hey Bulma! Gosh, did you get hit by a ki blast or something?"

"Goku...What?...No. Why?"

"Well your hair kind of looks like you did. I mean it's sticking up all over and stuff now. Oh yeah, sorry about the house. I guess we got a little carried away there." He smiled.

Bulma's face burned furiously, especially when she heard Vegeta laughing behind her. Even Yamcha was beginning to snicker beside her.

"Shut up porcupine!" she snapped, but she wasn't sure if she meant Vegeta or Goku. "And what about my house?"

Goku was about to answer when he stopped and frowned. He looked off to the horizon on the right for a few seconds. Slowly, his looked back to them and focused on Vegeta. After a moment his gaze traveled to the house and his face seemed a bit surprised. Then he caught Trunks eye, the boy nodded.

"Um, Trunks you feel that too don't you?"

"Yep."

"I see." Goku glanced around the group. "I think we need to leave kids."

As the children grabbed a hold of him, Goku raised his two fingers to his forehead and waved to the others.

"Excuse us guys but we need to go check something out. See ya later!" He flashed a quick smile and was gone, leaving a very flustered group behind him.

Bulma especially was outraged.

"What the heck was that?!" She fumed. "That's it! Something is definitely up and we're going to find out what."

"Wait, 'we'?" Yamcha inquired.

"Yes 'we'. The three of us are going after them, lunkhead."

"But why does Vegeta have to come with?"

"Why shouldn't he?"

"Maybe because he's Vegeta!"

"Oh, grow up Yamcha!"

"He didn't go far but he's with another strong power now. I for one want to see who it is before they leave so I'll be going now." Vegeta cut in. "You two though are more than welcome to stay behind."

"Oh no you don't! We're coming too. Yamcha, carry me."

"What? But Bulma I..."

"I don't care Yamcha. You two are not leaving me behind."

"Fine"

With that, the three took off into the sky, Yamcha carrying Bulma in his arms.

Unbenownst to them however, the other Z warriors had also sensed the powerful new ki and were racing towards its source.

* * *

Read and review please

(come on push the button! you know the one)

Thanks so much!

VBR


	6. The Foolish Act

**Disclaimer: DBZ? Nope not mine. Flattered you think so, but no. *sniff* So sad. In fact, as almost nothing is mine it would be pointless to sue me, so please don't.**

**Please R&R**

**Now, to the fic!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

In a flash Goku and the children had disappeared in to thin air. Trunks was clinging tightly to Goku's pant leg with one hand while his other was gripping his younger brother's hand. He would never really get used to this whole Instant Transmission thing, it always left him feeling slightly disoriented. He had seen Goku give a quick wave to the adults and then everything had started to flicker. Before he could even blink, Trunks and the others were standing outside of the city in an area very much like the one that he and Goten had awoken in. He looked up quickly as he heard a familiar voice greet them.

"Its about time you showed up, Kakarott."

"Nice to see you too, Vegeta." Goku grinned at the speaker.

Vegeta snorted and walked towards them. As he approached he quickly looked Trunks and the others over, searching for any signs of injuries. Satisfied that they were alright, he turned his attention back to Goku.

"I don't suppose you know what happened back there, do you Kakarott?" he asked.

"I'm not really sure Vegeta, but we seem to have a little problem on our hands."

"What sort of problem?" Vegeta's eyes narrowed suspiciously. He knew the fighters they had been facing were no amateurs but he didn't think they should pose any real danger. Together he and the other Z fighters could handle them with ease.

"Well, this is going to sound kind of strange but...." Goku struggled.

"Oh just spit it out Kakarott!" Vegeta snapped. "It can't be any worse than everything else we've encountered."

"Right. Well, its like this. We sort of already saw you Vegeta."

Vegeta just stared at him.

"Um, what I mean is that when I woke up, I started searching for everyone's ki and I sensed all the kids together so I thought I should check on them first. But, when I found them they were all at Capsule Corp. and you were already there with Bulma and Yamcha."

"What are you talking about, Kakarott? I've been here since I woke up and I can't remember anything after the battle. Since I figured you could find me with your little Instant Transmission trick faster than I could reach you, I decided to wait for you here."

"I know, that's the thing Vegeta. It was so strange when I felt your ki because, well, you were already there but it wasn't you because I could sense that you were really here. It wasn't you but it was. See?" Goku fumbled as he scratched the back of his head. This was turning out to be a bit harder to explain than he had anticipated. "That's why I came here, because this is where you really were...are..er something like that."

Seeing that Goku was only confusing his father more with his attempts to explain the situation, Trunks decided to step in.

"Um, Dad do you think that maybe we might have traveled back in time somehow?" Goku and his father looked at him questioningly.

"What makes you think that we're in the past?" Vegeta asked his son.

Trunks shrugged and looked at his father as if it were the simplest thing in the world. "Well it just seems like the obvious answer, Dad. Why else would there be two of you?."

Vegeta really didn't think that time travel would ever fall into the category of obvious answers or solutions for any normal person. It seemed more like the kind of conclusion people would come to only after everything else, including cloning and alien invasion, had been voided. But then, his son was far from normal. Even in Trunks short life, he had seen the androids, Cell, Buu, and a number of other aliens and villains try to take over the earth. For that matter, Trunks had also seen his whole world vanish, his home planet get blown up, and then turned around to see it all be wished back with the Dragon Balls. In their fight against Buu all of that had happened in little over a single weekend. So maybe with that sort of track record, time travel would seem rather run of the mill.

Misunderstanding his father's silence, Trunks hastened to elaborate. "Goku found me and the others at Capsule Corp. but we had already ran into you and mom and Yamcha there. But none of you guys recognized any of us and the house wasn't wrecked. Plus, lots of things were different."

"Different how?" Vegeta asked.

"Well, they just looked different, like in the house all our rooms were gone and uh," Trunks swallowed and than mumbled, "Yamcha and mom were acting really weird together... and... stuff." Trunks backed up as he saw his father's eye twitch slightly at the last part.

"Well, I guess that would explain what happened back there and that other you we saw Vegeta." Goku remarked. He folded his arms across his chest and frowned as he considered what Trunks had said. "But, man you guys, how did this happen?"

"Perhaps the energy released from that blast created a rift in the dimensional barriers."

"Wow, is that really possible, Vegeta?"

"I suppose can be done, Kakarott. That is how Gotenks and Piccolo escaped from the hyperbolic time chamber after all."

"But if that's what happened, how on earth are we supposed to get back home?" Goku looked at him.

They were both silent for a moment as they considered this new problem. After a few minuets had passed Vegeta spoke.

"There is another possibility."

"What do you mean, like another way we might have been sent here?"

"Yes, Kakarot. For once you seem to be keeping pace." he smirked. "Its possible that these might have had something to do with our present situation."

With that Vegeta pulled two dark crystal-like stones from his trouser pocket and presented them for all to see.

"Wow, Dad. Where did you get those from?" Trunks asked as he gazed at the objects in his father's hand. He had never seen anything quite so, well, dark before. In their curiosity, he and Goten couldn't seem to tear their eyes away. Van and Kedah were also edging forward to see what is was everyone was looking at.

"What are they Uncle 'Geta?" Goten queried.

Vegeta eyed the two boys before answering.

"I'm don't know what they are but they're capable of absorbing large amounts of energy. I got them from those men who attacked us. Specifically, that white haired one who seemed to be their leader."

"When did you do that Vegeta?" Goku asked bewildered.

Vegeta sighed, he hated having to explain things. Resigning himself to his fate, he began to tell them why the stones happened to be in his possession. What happened was, in truth, really quite simple. When the two fighters had phased out as the four Z fighters had attacked, Vegeta had noticed something odd. Namely, that the white-haired fighter was not really being affected by their blasts. He had then detected the small dark orbs floating around the fighter. Sensing that these were somehow protecting the fighter and soaking up their energy he acted quickly. Phasing in, he managed to get close enough to grab on to one of the orbs. It had burned like fire in his hand and refused to budge. Without thinking, he reached forward with his other hand and grasped another one of the orbs. As he touched the second one they suddenly released a blinding flash of light, he had lost consciousness immediately after that.

Looking back, Vegeta knew what he had done was dangerous as there was no way of knowing what sort of response his actions might trigger. For all he knew, he could have been killed or blown the whole place up when he pulled those 'things' away from the other fighter. He knew it was a foolish thing to do but he wasn't about to admit that to anyone. Everything had moved so quickly that he had acted out of instinct more than anything else. He berated himself for acting so rashly. However, he was didn't have much of a chance to think about it as his attention was suddenly diverted. All of the others looked up at the same time as they sensed the approaching ki signatures. The group from Capsule Corp. and the other Z fighters were nearing their location.

"Just great." Vegeta growled in their direction.

"We still have time to run Vegeta. I could use my Instant Transmission to get us out of here."

"There wouldn't be any point, Kakarott. They would just follow us and sooner or later they will catch up so it really makes no difference."

"But if we really have gone back in time, do you really think this is a good idea? Shouldn't we be worried about changing history and all that stuff?"

"We may need their help to get home." Vegeta's voice sounded rather solemn as he spoke.

"And the risk?"

"We're just going to have to be careful. At least nothing we do here can change our time line, only the possible future of this one might be altered."

"Well at least there's that." Goku sighed. "Hey kids, it might be better if you four tried to stay quiet when the others got here and let me and Vegeta sort all of this out. Okay?" The children all nodded at him, albeit rather reluctantly. Vegeta's voice caught his attention away from the chibis and back to the sky as he shouted out to Goku.

"Alright Kakarott, they're here. Remember to be careful and don't screw this up."

At that moment the trio from Capsule Corp. touched down a little ways away and were quickly followed by a number of the other Z fighters. Vegeta felt his body tense. 'Well this will be interesting' he thought to himself.

* * *

**So Goku, Vegeta, and chibis are about to meet the Z fighters from this time line. O.o Now what's going to happen?**

**Please Review**


	7. The Knowledge of Kai

**IMPORTANT A/N: All characters from the post-Buu era, those from the future, will have their names proceeded by Mirai. All characters who belong in the pre-android era, a.k.a. present time, will simply be referred to by their names. **

**For example,**

**Mirai Goku = Future Goku post Buu, **

**Goku = past Goku pre-android.**

**Disclaimer: Hello, VBR does not own DB, Z, or GT or Vegeta.**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

(Oh, and **"This"**is King Kai speaking.)

After the trio from Capsule Corp had touched down, they were immediately followed by the other Z fighters who had come to investigate the strong new ki they'd felt. Namely Mirai Vegeta's ki, he had raised it to signal Goku and had, as a result, also caught the Z gang's attention. Krillin, Tien, Chiatozu, Piccolo, Gohan, and Goku all landed next to Bulma, Yamcha, and Vegeta. But before any of them could question one another, the two Mirai warriors came towards them.

Heh, Mirai Vegeta was expecting it to be 'interesting,'... yeah sure...

That word didn't even come close to describing the Z fighters reactions when Mirai Vegeta and Mirai Goku approached them. For a full two minuets they all just stood there and gaped at each other, until a certain Saiyan Prince blew his top as he stared at the two Gokus and... himself?...wait a minute!

"What the heck is going on here?" He shouted.

Bulma gasped as she looked between the four of them and Mirai Vegeta quietly uttered a string of alien oaths. Meanwhile, all of the others were attempting to pick their jaws up off the floor. Krillin in particular was unnerved by the sight of Vegeta's and Goku's doubles.

"Somebody please tell me that I'm not seeing two Vegetas here!" he begged.

"H-heh, well at least there seems to be two Gokus too." Yamcha stammered.

Poor Goku and Gohan just kept looking back and forth, completely bewildered, between themselves and Mirai Goku. Needless to say, the chibis all found this display to be highly amusing and were struggling to contain their laughter. Their fathers had made it clear that, for now at least, they should avoid being noticed, so they were willing to lay low for the moment.

"Hey, Trunks what are those words your Daddy's using? I can't understand them." Goten whispered to his friend.

"I don't know, but he usually says them when he's mad or stressed out about something."

"Yeah," pipped up Van,"he says them a lot. Unless Mommy's around, 'cause she get's mad at him, so then he says them really, really quietly or behind her back." Goten puzzled over this for a second then shrugged and turned back to the adults. The chibis all grinned as they continued watching the scene unfolding before them.

"Oh this is perfect! Another idiot Kakarott, just what the universe needs." Vegeta was ranting. The sight of another Goku was disturbing him far more than the sight of his own double, not that that didn't freak him out rather badly as well. But two of those clowns to taunt him? And both of them stuck on the same planet as him? He'd never survive! As things were, he already felt pretty close to losing his sanity. 'Someone up there hates me.' he thought glaring at the sky.

Pointing angrily at the two Mirai warriors in front of him he snarled, "Somebody explain this _now!_"

"Are you going to tell them what's going on Kakarott, or do I need to do it?" Mirai Vegeta asked.

"Um, I think I got this one Vegeta." Mirai Goku replied. Smiling, he turned to the group, placed his hand behind his head in a classic Son stance and started to address them.

"Hi guys! I guess you're all probably a little confused by this. You see it's like this, me and Vegeta here are from the future. We were fighting these bad guys when Vegeta touched this strange rock and next thing we knew we ended up here in the past somehow. Weird, huh? " The group just stared at him, even Vegeta was too confused to speak.

Mirai Vegeta groaned and smacked himself in the forehead. "You idiot, Trunks could have done a better job than that." he growled and turned to Kakarott's baffled audience.

"Listen up, I've already gone through this once and I will not be repeating myself again. Kakarott and I were accidentally sent here from the future. Based on everyone's power levels, I would say we're from about roughly ten and a half years from now." Checking to make sure that all were following him, Mirai Vegeta then went on to relate the events that had taken place since the gang's picnic at Capsule Corp. had been suddenly interrupted. Though he skipped over most of the events and included only the necessary details, it still took a fair amount of time to relate the story. When he finally finished, the others all felt rather dazed but they were slowly managing to process the whole thing. Once he finished talking, Piccolo questioned him.

"So, what you're saying is that you don't really know how you ended up here or where these fighters that attacked you are now?"

Mirai Goku nodded.

"Then I'm guessing that you two have no idea how to get back home either, right?"

"Well now that you mention it Piccolo, I suppose we could always just use the Dragon Balls and wish ourselves home."

"Do you even know if the Dragon can grant that sort of wish, Kakarott?" Mirai Vegeta asked.

"I'm not really sure Vegeta. We've never had to make a wish that had to do with time travel before."

"I have a question." Vegeta cut in. Everyone turned to look at him. "You said you're from about ten years in the future. Right?"

The two nodded.

"Then what I want to know is this, _why the heck am I still on this blasted mud hole of a planet in ten years from now?_" Vegeta screamed at them. However, before either Mirai Goku or Mirai Vegeta could answer him they were interrupted by a well know voice.

**"Hello? Goku? Vegeta? Can any of you guys here me?"**

"Oh hey, King Kai!" Goku shouted. At this new development, Trunks, Goten, Van, and Kedah all crept up closer to the adults.

**"Hello Goku. Listen, is your future self there by any chance?"**

"He sure is."

**"Good, I need to talk to him. There's been a disturbance in the time line."**

"No duh." muttered Trunks. Mirai Vegeta sent him a warning look.

"How do you know about that King Kai?"

**"Because the Kai always know when there's been a disturbance in the time line. We can also sense whenever the Tempas Stones have been used."**

"What's a Tem-"

**"I'm getting to that!...Ahem, but first, I just got this great new joke Goku. It's a real side splitter guys, listen to this."**

"King Kai I don't really think we have time-"

**"Why do witches ride broom sticks?"**

"Uh, I didn't know that they di-"

**"Because vacuum cleaners are too heavy! Gahahahahahaha...*snort, gasp*..hahaha...Do you get it?...haha... Too heavy...hahaha!"**

Van frowned and looked at his sister and her rabbit, "I don't get it. What's he talking about?" Kedah was about to reply when Trunks shushed them.

"Er... yeah, that's great King Kai, but do you think you could tell us what you wanted?" Mirai Goku asked.

**"Oh fine, you guys wouldn't know a good joke if jumped up and bit you! Anyways, as I was saying, the Kai always know when someone has tried to use the Tempas." **

"What's a Tempas?"

**"They're five special stones and when you gather them altogether they're capable of unleashing a great power."**

"You mean like the Dragon Balls?" Krillin asked.

**"Sort of, but the Tempas don't grant wishes. Instead, they give whoever activates them the power to defy the dimensional boundaries and control the time-space continuum. The person who controls the Tempas is able to move through the dimensions and even through time itself without any problems at all."**

"Oh," Krillin responded, "that sounds like a bad thing."

**"Of course its a bad thing! Do you have any idea what kind of havoc someone could cause with that kind of power? But there's more, the Tempas also give the person the ability to fuse alternate time lines together for instant in time."**

"So what does that mean?" Yamcha inquired.

**"It means that if the bad guys win and kill all of you, they'll be able to fuse that moment in time with all of the other parallel time lines. Then there won't be anyone able to stop them, anywhere. But thanks to Vegeta, the Tempas haven't been fully activated yet. You see, unlike the Dragon Balls, the Tempas don't activate automatically. They need to absorb a massive amount of energy before they can be used. That's likely why those men attacked you guys in the first place, they couldn't create a large enough charge on their own to get the stones to work. All of the energy you guys released fighting those goons would have been quite helpful in activating the Tempas." **

Mirai Goku scratched the back of his head. "Then, did those guys and the Tempas send us here?"

**"Well yes, but not not intentionally. Vegeta was actually more to blame for that happening. When he grabbed to two stones at once he caused their energy to arc and release prematurely in that explosion. It was sort of like what happens when you stick a fork in the microwave. So instead activating the stones fully, it transported all of you to the past. The good news is that, since Vegeta managed to hang on to two of the stones, those guys won't be able to activate the Tempas unless they get all five back together. So for the time being we're safe there."**

"Well that's a relief. But does that mean the others were sent back here as well?"

**"Near as I can tell Goku, all those in the room, including the men that you were fighting, at the time of the explosion were transported along with you and Vegeta. In fact I already talked to others. I'm not sure about Piccolo though, he may have been left behind since I can't seem to find him."**

"If the others are here then why weren't we able to sense their energy earlier?" Mirai Vegeta demanded.

**"The Tempas may have transported you all here but it was an accidental and uncontrolled act. Plus, the more people you try to move through time the harder it is to control. Because there was so many people in the room and since the stones weren't fully charged, the Tempas sort of just grabbed all of you and flung you all back in time as far as it could. However like I said, the act was uncontrolled so you all kind of did a free fall through the time-space continuum. The result of this was that you all tended to land in different places and at slightly different times. Some landed sooner than the rest of you, see?"**

"But you said that the others were already here so why am I still having trouble sensing them?"

**"Well, traveling through time in this manner tends to leave you feeling slightly disoriented and can interfere with some of you abilities for awhile. But the effects will wear off soon or so I hear. I've never actually tried it myself." **

"Real reassuring." Mirai Vegeta snapped.

**"Hey, I'm doing the best I can you ungrateful little...Ooh.. you ought to be thanking me right now and-"**

"Why don't you come down here and make me?"

"Guys!" Mirai Goku cut in, "Uh hey, King Kai can you tell us where the others are? We probably should go meet up with them."

**"Humph, well, I told them that you would meet up with them at Kame House. They're probably getting there about now. Listen Goku, that's all I can tell you for now. I'm going to see if there's anything else I can find out about the Tempas, if I come across something I'll let know. In the mean time, one of you should try going through some of those old scrolls at the lookout to see if they can find anything about the Tempas in there." **

"Great idea, thanks a lot King Kai!"

**"No problem, goodbye Goku."**

After saying goodbye Mirai Goku looked back at the group. "Well, I guess we all need to fly to Kame house now."

"Hey Goku."

"Yeah Yamcha?"

"So I guess those kids that were with you back at Capsule Corp came from the future too. Right?"

Mirai Goku grinned as the four chibis came up and stood beside him. They all smiled happily at the group.

"Yup."

"Wow." Bulma said as she walked forward and looked at Goten. "So I guess your Gohan's little brother then, huh?"

"Uh-huh" Goten beamed at her. Goku and Gohan were both looking at him excitedly.

"But then, who are the rest of you?" she asked.

Mirai Goku shifted nervously and blushed as she looked at him.

"Um, well..."

"Kakarott, we should get moving now. We don't have all day." Mirai Vegeta cut in harshly. His cheeks were starting to turn pink and he definitely looked uncomfortable. Just as he was about to take off, he felt something grip his pant leg. Looking down, he saw Kedah staring up at him.

"Daddy up." She pouted and reached up to him.

"DADDY?"

* * *

To all my readers thank you all so much!

REVIEW! Please and Thank You

VBR~


	8. The,wait, WHAT WAS THAT?

**To all the rest of ya'll, read, enjoy, and please review! Thanks^-^ **

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ. I said please, but they wouldn't give it to me. Big meanies.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Mirai Vegeta groaned. He had known this would happen sooner or later but he had been hoping for later. Much later. Unfortunately, there really wasn't any way to make this _not_ be embarrassing. He blushed as the Z gang gawked at him and the little girl, clearly shocked beyond belief.

"Daddy?" They exclaimed again.

"Daddy? What the hell?" Vegeta muttered completely dumbfounded.

Kedah didn't understand why everyone was staring at her and her father so strangely. She was feeling really sleepy and wanted her Daddy to carry her, so what? He carried her and Van around plenty of times, at least he did since the whole thing with Buu happened. All of their eyes focusing on the two of them were making her feel very nervous. Shyly, she hugged her father's leg and tried to hide behind her green bunny. She stole a quick glance over at her brothers and saw that Van appeared just as confused as her. Trunks, however, was snickering madly at the whole scene. He kind of knew what his father used to be like and had a much better idea than his siblings of just how much Vegeta had changed over the years. Based on this knowledge, he was expecting this to be a good show.

Meanwhile, the Z fighters were having a problem processing this information. Accidental time travelers from the future and Mirai versions of themselves? Sure, they could buy that.

But, Vegeta a father? Now, that was just too hard to compute.

"N-no w-way!" Krillin croaked. "that little girl is V-Vegeta's daughter? That can't be right!"

Mirai Vegeta glared fiercely at them. 'Great, this is just perfect.' he thought. He winced slightly as he felt his daughter hugging his leg. How was he supposed to intimidate these morons with her clinging to him like this? And why couldn't he stop blushing? 'Dang stupid emotions!'

"That's right, she is. You got something to say about it, cue ball?" he snarled menacingly.

"Uh, no."

"Didn't think so."

"Krillin's right, that little girl looks way too sweet and innocent to be related to that jerk." Tien whispered to Chiaotzu as he stared at the pair.

Yamcaha nodded as he overheard Tien's remark. "Poor kid. It would be really scary to have Vegeta as a father, yuck. Besides, he hates kids, not to mention he hates living here on earth."

Mirai Goku started laughing while his fellow Mirai warrior turned an ever deepening shade of red.

"Yup, I guess that would be a pretty big surprise, huh? That's Kedah there and the two boys over there are Trunks and Van." The boys waved shyly as Mirai Goku introduced them. "Their both Vegeta's too. As it turns out, Vegeta's really not that bad after all. He's actually helped us save the earth a whole bunch of times. He just likes everyone to think he's evil. But when we wished everyone back after Buu killed them, he came back too. Man was that a battle, I still can't believe that monster blew up the whole planet, what a mess-" he stopped when noticed their gawking expressions.

There was complete silence and shock. No way! In the future Vegeta was really a good guy? He protected the Earth? He fought against some Buu monster who blew up the planet? That was incredib-, wait a second..

"_Someone blew up the earth?_" Goku yelled at his counterpart. "_And killed everyone?_"

Mirai Vegeta scowled at Mirai Goku and smacked him upside the head.

"Kakarott, you baka! Shut up! Why don't you just give everything away! Have you no common sense at all? You worthless, air headed, third class, pathetic excuse for a saiyan! What are we going to do if you keep blabbing about everything, smart guy? You moron! I'm surprised you can remember how to breathe! And you were worried about altering the time line! What do you think is going to happen now? You stupid waste of space! Huh?" Mirai Vegeta exploded.

"That's funny, he still sounds plenty evil." Krillin remarked dryly.

"Well, they're all going to find out sooner or later, right? So it's not a real big deal if we just go ahead and tell them a few things. Besides, it was an accident. Really, it just slipped out." Mirai Goku defended nervously as he held up his hands and carefully backed away from the seething Mirai Vegeta. "Come on, just relax a little."

"Oh, I'll show you relaxed."

In the background, the chibis were watching Vegeta with a mix of amusment and concern. He had turned a rather strange pale color that wasn't really green but Trunks decided that it had to be in the same color family. Vegeta was starting to hyperventilate as his thoughts tumbled haphazardly through his mind. 'What the heck happens to me?' he wondered. 'Kids? A family? A _good _guy? Like he actually became one of...of, gag, _them?_ _KAMI NO!'_ Just then, Goku walked up to him wearing his brightest Son grin and started laughing.

"Oh wow, this is amazing! Incredible! Vegeta, your going to be a daddy!" He said as he happily slapped Vegeta on the back. "Unbelievable, I mean, who would have ever guessed? I can't even imagine..."

Vegeta snapped out of his daze when Goku hit him.

"Don't touch me, Kakarott!" he yelled.

In the mean time, the others were busy staring wide eyed at the three chibis. Bulma in particular had walked over and picked up Kedah to get a better look at her. Krillin was looking the kids over as well.

"Are you serious Goku? These kids can't be Vegeta's!"

"Why not Krillin?" he asked.

"There's just no way, they seem way too nice and...er, well, adorable to be related to Vegeta."

"What? What's that supposed to mean?" Mirai Vegeta stormed at him.

"Huh? Oh, n-no offense! B-But their just so cute, whereas you're... uh, well, a total grouch and everything. Heh, heh. Um, what I meant was, it just seems like if you had a kid it would have to be some kind of demon incarnate or something. Oh boy, that's not really any better. Um, please don't hurt me. Heh." Seeing that this comment definitely wasn't helping things any, Krillin yelped and hid behind Goku.

"You know," Bulma bent down to look at Van, "this little guy does look exactly like you." she said to Vegeta. The Saiyan Prince looked down at the young boy whom he doubted was even five years old yet. The boy smirked up at him in a familiar manner that sent chills down his spine. Granted, the boy did look like a chibi version of himself, only with soft shaggy bangs and the same light blue eye color as his siblings had. However, he secretly had to agree with baldy. These kids couldn't possibly be his. The one boy had lavender hair for crying out loud! He looked like a blasted flower! No self-respecting Saiyan Prince had a son with lavender hair, or a daughter who carried around some ridiculous stuffed rabbit either. And how could he have a daughter? He was a Prince, princes had sons, right? Plus, all three of them were far too nauseatingly, disgustingly, revoltingly...completely and undeniably _cute _to be his offspring. Any child of his would have to be a great, powerful, fierce and mighty warrior like himself, not some soft, rabbit hugging, whimpering little brat! This just couldn't be right!

Bulma walked over to Vegeta, put her hands on her hips and carefully looked him over.

"What?" he snapped harshly.

She smiled at him. "I'm just surprised, Vegeta." she said, "I mean I knew you were cute and all, but I never would have guessed that you'd make such pretty babies."

Vegeta choked and turned bright red. "What the-? I'm not cu-! Why are you even-? _Argh, would you just SHUT UP?_" he screamed at the top of his lungs at her.

"Man Vegeta, this is going to be great. I always knew you'd end up being one of the good guys." Goku grinned excitedly, completely oblivious to the dangerous aura flaming around Vegeta. "I guess that answers your question about why you're still here in ten years. I wonder if your family lives by us?"

"Kakarott, _can it!_" hissed Vegeta, feeling his control slipping even further.

"Wow, a family man, huh? I still can't believe it Vegeta. You're going to have so much fun being a daddy and we can be friends and train our sons together-"

Poor Vegeta snapped. It was all just to much for the high strung prince. Instantly powering up as high as he could, he flew at Goku. He didn't even give him the chance to power up to super saiyan. Goku 'eeped and tried to take off.

"Get back here Kakarott! You baka! This is all your fault! I don't know how but I'm sure you're responsible for this mess! Come here! I want to mutilate you properly! I swear I'll kill you! I'll starve you! I'll throw you in a pit filled with flesh eating space slugs! Then I'll blast you straight to hell! After that, I'll wish you back and do it all over again! You imbecile!"

"AAAHHH! Vegeta wait! What did I do? Please, somebody help! Can't we just talk about this for a minute?"

"Quit running away you coward!"

The chibis were all rolling on the ground laughing with delight at the sight of the two saiyans chasing each other. Mirai Vegeta was currently rocking himself back and forth rubbing his forehead with his fingers. He was muttering something about murdering Kakarott and shutting his big mouth after they got back home. He shot the others a death glare over his shoulder, and then turned to the amused Mirai Goku. Seeing him snicker, Mirai Vegeta gave him a murderous look as well. "Kakkarot, we're leaving." he said shortly.

Mirai Goku shrugged and stretched. "Whatever you say, Vegeta." he replied sleepily.

Mirai Vegeta growled at him and his left eye twitched. Turning his back on the third class warrior, he swooped up Kedah and started to leave.

"Uh wait, Vegeta don't you think we should separate those two first? Someone might get hurt and you did say we might need their help."

"Fine! Whatever, Kakarott." he snapped. He began charging a huge ki blast.

"Not like that! You'll kill them!"

"They deserve it! They're giving me a headache! Keep it up and you'll be next."

"B-But one of them is you."

"Your point?"

"You can't... I mean, that's like suicide or something!"

Mirai Vegeta noticed the chibis staring at him, their eyes open wide.

"Alright, we'll do things your way, Kakrott." he growled as he dispersed his ki. "But then we're going, got it?"

Mirai Goku nodded and the two flew over to restrain their younger counterparts.

Mirai Goku sighed as he wrestled in between the two. This was going to get old fast. What on earth would happen when they met up with the others at Kame house?

* * *

Hum, poor Vegeta.

Thankies and Please Review!

VBR

Return to Top


	9. The Bad Guys

**_VBR: Hey! It's done! Chapter 9 is finished!! Somebody give me a cookie! * holds out hand*_**

**_Vegeta: No cookie. Your chapter is too short and totally random!_**

**_VBR: B-but, *sniffle* wah!  
_**

**_VBR: Goten, would you do the disclaimer for me?_**

**_Goten: Yay! I get to do the disclaimer. I can't wait to tell Trunks! _**

**_VBR: Um, Goten?_**

**_Goten: Oh right! I don't own DBZ._**

**_VBR: Very nice, Gote- wait that's not right. That will only keep you from getting sued not me!! You don't need to disclaim yourself. Nobody sues characters! Do it over!!_**

**_Goten: I don't want to.  
_**

_**Chichi: *pulls out frying pan of doom* Goten, do it right!**_

**_Goten: eep!! VBR does not own DBZ! Please spare me!_**

**_Chichi:*puts Frying Pan Of Doom away and gives Goten a cookie* Now why would you say something like that?_**

**_Goten: Yay cookie!!_**

**_VBR: What?! No fair, why does he get one? *turns on Goten* Give me!!!_**

**_Goten: Nooo! *runs away*  
_**

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 9**

The Z fighters were at last on their way to Kame house. Mirai Vegeta and Mirai Goku had managed to quickly separate their counterparts and keep them from killing each other.

Vegeta, who was still steaming, was now flying off to the right of the group as far away as possible from Goku. Meanwhile, Goku was busy nursing a bloodied nose and talking with Krillin as he flew.

Surprisingly, the bloody nose was not from Vegeta. Oh yes, Vegeta had tried to punch Goku's face in, tried very hard in fact. But, as he still wasn't a Super Sayian, Goku wasn't really in much danger of being harmed by him.

No, poor Goku just made an unfortunate mistake. After he and Vegeta had been subdued by their Mirai selves, he had bent down to get a good look at little Van.

Unbeknown to Goku, the chibi not only looked like a tiny copy of his father but had also inherited a strong streak of the prince's attitude. The ever cheerful Goku smiled at the little boy.

"You sure are a cute little guy." he grinned. The chibi's face darkened menacingly and he scowled. Before Goku could even ask what was wrong, a small fist was deeply implanted in his face.

"Who are you calling cute?!" Van yelled at him, acting as though he had been deeply affronted.

Because he was not expecting to be attacked by the four year old, Goku was caught completely off guard. A small river of blood ran down his face from his nose as he gaped at his mini assailant.

"Well, I'm convinced. He's Vegeta's kid alright." Tien had mumbled. Mirai Vegeta had grinned a little at the boy then but quickly turned away.

Now, as he was flying, he realized that he still felt distinctly off and, unlike what King Kai had said would happen, the feeling was not going away. What was wrong with him? He didn't really feel injured but something was certainly not normal. Unable to figure it out, he did what he always did. He ignored it. Pushing the matter out of his head he flew with the others towards Kame house.

* * *

Geryon groaned. He was in pain, lots and lots of pain. 'What the heck happened?' he wondered. As he slowly regained his senses, he began to remember how his plan of attack on the Sayians had gone awry.

'That idiot Saiyan!' He fumed. 'I could have died!'

His anger quickly turned to despair as he realized his goal had once again been ripped away from him at the last moment. But it had been working he told himself. He could feel the power beginning to build and flow within him. Or at least he could until some dolt came along and broke the circuit. They were going to pay for that!

Eventually, he became aware of Cerberus and Augean standing over him. This annoyed him because one, he didn't like people hovering over him; and two, he just didn't like them.

The fact that they didn't look very pleased to find that he was waking up certainly didn't help his mood any either. He was their master or something akin to that position, they should at least act concerned. Instead, they looked ticked that he was still breathing. How dare they!!

"Is it too much to ask that you two at least pretend to be glad to see me? Especially considering that I nearly just died!" He stormed.

"Yeah, so close." Cerberus muttered.

"Act like you're concerned or I'll blast you, dang it! "

"You don't pay me enough to care and Cerberus is a terrible actor." Augean responded flatly.

"Why doesn't anyone ever like to see me?"

"Probably because when most people see you, you're ordering their execution, enslaving their planet, stealing their most treasured belongings, eating their pet, or about to blow them up personally."

"I don't think that has anything to do with it." Geryon frowned.

"If you want me to care and be happy to see you, I'll need three more figures on my next paycheck."

"How much will you do it for, Cerberus?"

"I told you, Cerberus is a horrible actor. If you want it to be a semi-believable act, I'm your only choice." Augean cut Cerberus off from responding.

"But it will still be an act."

"Of course, there's no way I would care for real. You don't have that much money and I hate you."

"What about Cerberus?"

"He hates you too."

"Fine. I'll think about it."Geryon grumbled as he turned and walked away.

He just really wasn't feeling like the evil mastermind today. His men were worthless idiots who wouldn't respect him and he just had his greatest plan for universal domination ruined by a monkey. He needed to regroup his thoughts and form a new plan of attack. But, he smiled, some people screaming for their lives, a few burning cities, some explosions, and some random chaos ought to set him right. Grinning, he looked around for a place to wreck some havoc and work on restoring his bruised ego.

Oh yes, he was far from defeated!

Without even a glance at his two henchmen, Geryon took to the sky.

* * *

_A little while later..._

There was an unfortunate lack of people and cities to destroy in this particular area. Therefore, Geryon, Augean, and Cerberus had to settle for taking some pot shots at a near by mountain side. After a while, Geryon sat down on a rock and began to contemplate what his next move should be.

The battle at Capsule Corp had shown him that the three of them would not be able to defeat the Z fighters as a group. It they all ganged up the Z warriors and took them out one by one maybe they could win. Maybe. But then they would have to wait to catch each warrior alone and that could take a very long time. He would have to come up with something better than that.

The minutes ticked by. Suddenly, he jumped to his feet.

"Its perfect!"

"What's perfect sir?" Augean asked.

"We'll get reinforcements!"

"From where? All of our crew was left in the other time line."

"Remember all of the rumors we heard in space about these Saiyans, Augean? Of all the powerful villains they have defeated? Surely, some of them must be interested in revenge."

"But, the only ones interested in revenge would be the ones these Saiyans defeated, so what good would they be to us? Besides, most of the villains they have faced are dead now or have not yet appeared in this time line."

"Oh ye of little faith." Geryon smirked, shaking his head as he threw his shoulders back and held his head up high. "Have you forgotten I am the grand master of time and space? Not to mention, I'm also brilliant and devastatingly handsome." Augean choked.

"Make that four figures." He mumbled.

"You are?" Asked Cerberus dumbly. "Then why do we need to find help to beat those monkeys?"

"SHUT UP!" Geryon screeched. "FINE! I'm not the grand master of time and space just yet but I will be so get used to it!

"Master, the plan?" Augean interrupted. Shaking himself to regain his composure, Geryon smirked again.

"Right, the plan. All we need to do," Geryon stated, "is bring all their greatest enemies together against them."

"How? They don't exist here."

"Simple, we'll just transport them here from another time line."

Augean and Cerberus gazed quizzically at him.

"I'll explain." He whispered as his eyes filled with a evil gleam.

* * *

_At kame house_...

Mirai Bulma was cradling baby Bra in her arms as she, Mirai Krillin, Mirai Yamcha, Mirai Gohan, 18, and little Marron all waited for the others at Kame house. So far only Paur, Oolong, Turtle, and Master Roshi were there. When they had first landed it had taken a while before they could get the old guy to calm down. After a little explaining and a lot of patience they had finally been able to get him and the others to relax.

Thankfully at the moment, no one seemed to be together enough to ask her or any of the others, questions about the future.

M. Bulma stood carefully watching the sky, hoping that everyone was alright. At this point, she was even worried about Vegeta and Goku being safe.

"Please, get here soon." She begged.

Just as she was about to give in and go inside to wait, Gohan gave a shout.

"Here they come guys!" Sure enough, several small dots appeared on the horizon and quickly drew near.

Hearing Gohan yell, everyone excitedly ran out to meet the rest of the gang.

Soon, Mirai Goku and Mirai Vegeta, along with the chibis and all the others, touched down on the sand. They all stopped for a moment as the did a double take.

Then with a loud happy shout, Bulma jumped from Yamcha's arms and made her way over to he Mirai counterpart. Almost dancing with excitement, she looked her future self over.

"Wow." She said stepping back, "For being ten years older, I look dang good!"

Then she spotted Bra.

"Is that your little girl?"

Mirai Bulma smiled at her younger self.

"Yeah, would you believe it?" She laughed.

"This is so cool. I'm a mom and I still have all my girlish good looks. My future rocks!"

"Who cares?" Vegeta cut in. "Shouldn't we be coming up with some kind of plan or something?"

Mirai Goku nodded.

"Yeah," He said, "we should probably start by telling you guys what we learned from King Kai in case he left anything out when he talked to you guys."

With that, they all began to relate what had happened to them since the battle at Capsule Corp.

* * *

**Please Review.  
**

**Thanks to all who reviewed my last chapter, added me to their faves and alerts, and of course all my wonderful readers!! You are all the best!! ^-^  
**

**VBR**


	10. The Swiss Cheese Effect

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. **_**Just check the last 9 disclaimers if you don't believe me!

* * *

Chapter 10  
**_

Yamcha was watching Mirai Bulma with her baby in her arms. He saw his own Mirai self standing off to her right and grinned. So this was the future, huh? Mirai Bulma looked great and he could get used to the idea of having a little girl. This wasn't so bad, he would have a family, eventually. The best part of all this was that he still had almost ten years before he would have to worry about settling down! This just couldn't get better.

Bulma looked at her older counterpart. She couldn't believe her life was going to be so perfect! Yamcha and her were going to get married and start a family. A husband, a baby (make that babies, she defiantly wanted more than one) and all her girlish good looks intact! She was going to have all she ever wanted! Little hearts were starting to float around her. And to think, all she had to do was wait ten short years.

Hold on, TEN YEARS?

Her idiot boyfriend was going to make her wait another decade before they finally got married? What was his problem? Talk about a slow moving relationship, a snail could run laps around them. She wasn't going to date that jerk for twenty years for crying out loud! But, she looked at baby Bra, maybe it was worth the wait.

Bulma smiled, she was going to have her very own little blue haired baby girl. Her thoughts started to race, baby dresses, little pink lacy things, tiny designer shoes, and the baby's room! She was soon thinking of paint colors and wallpapers…lavender carousel ponies…happily adrift in the world of zero to twelve months. Or at least, she was until she caught a glance of Yamcha. Her parade fell victim to a sudden downpour.

She couldn't wait ten years, she wanted a baby now! And not just one, she wanted a little boy too. Oh just hang it! She didn't have the patience for this, Yamcha was just going to have to get his act together. Bulma would just have to speed things up herself since they couldn't possibly go any slower. They had been dating for years and they'd never even made out. He barley ever kissed her though when he had she wasn't real impressed. She sighed, they'd have to work on that a bit.

Usually whenever something was about to happen, Yamcha would do or say something stupid and tick her off. Last time he had slipped and called her Becky, she growled. She had broken a lot of dishes that night, mostly over Yamcha's head. Who the heck was Becky? He better not have meant Becky Hatfield, the girl he had taken to a concert one night when Bulma refused to go with him. Figures, he probably needed ten more years to shape up.

Miari Goku had finished relating all of what King Kai had told them and was now working out a plan with Piccolo and Mirai Vegeta. Shaking her head she forced herself to pay attention to what they were saying.

* * *

_**Meanwhile, in a parallel universe…**_

Bardock battled his way through the masses of soldiers to reach Frieza's ship. The tyrant had finally emerged and was now facing Bardock.

"Long live Lord Frieza!" the soldiers cried out.

"No way Frieza. You've lived long enough! Actually, it's been too long for my taste!" Bardock glared at him.

Bardock could feel a mix of hatred and fear churning in his stomach.

"We're not working for you anymore, Frieza! We're free and I'm sorry we ever let you control us in the first place! You can find someone else to do your dirty work from now on!" he yelled. "Oh yeah, there's one last thing." Bardock charged up the last of his energy into one final blast. "This is for all of the people we killed in your name." He threw the attack, his final resistance, at Frieza and shouted, "Here! Have it!"

He watched his attack fly closer to the ship and the evil tyrant. When it was about 10 feet away from him, Frieza began to charge up an attack of his own, the Death Ball. It was the attack he used to destroy entire planets and it's target was now Vegeta-sei!

Bardock swallowed, prepared to meet his fate. This was it. The end. He watched as the Death Ball danced on the alien's finger. Frieza was laughing at his victory over the 'stupid monkeys' and didn't notice the strange, large hole that was forming behind him and his ship.

"Goodbye, monkeys!" he laughed with wicked glee about to launch the planet-killing ball of ki down at Bardock and Vegeta-sei. However, at that instant the hole opened up fully, engulfing Frieza, his ship, and his giant Death Ball.

In the air above Vegeta-sei, a very confused figure floated. Bardock simply stared at the empty space in front of him. It hadn't quite registered in his mind that the fate of Vegeta-sei had somehow been diverted. He shook his head in disbelief.

"What the heck just happened?" He yelled.

* * *

_**In another parallel universe...**_

Vegeta screamed as he powered up and attacked Cell head on. 'He will pay for what he has done to my son.' he growled. The image of Cell's beam ripping through Trunks' body flashed before him. It felt so _wrong_, being able to see the ground _through_ his son's chest. He would make Cell pay!

"No more games! This ends NOW!"

Still screaming, he threw everything he had at Cell. Blast after blast, he never let up. Pouring the last of his energy into one final attack, he screamed again. Panting, his shoulders drooped and his arms fell to his sides.

"It's over." He said.

The other Z fighters look up as the dust cleared, there was no sign of Cell anywhere. At some point during Vegeta's attack the android's ki had completely vanished. It was like he just fell off the face of the planet… through some kind of hole perhaps?…hum…

"N-no way! H-he really d-did it?" Piccolo stammered. "But how?"

Krillin gaped, "Vegeta just defeated Cell you guys!"

A dumbfounded Saiyan Prince stared at the empty battlefield.

"It really worked?" He asked.

"Why do I feel cheated?" Gohan wondered.

* * *

**_And, you guessed it, in yet another parallel universe..._**

"Vegeta it's ready! Move out of the way!" Goku shouted. It was finally complete, the Spirit Bomb that would put an end to the evil Kid Buu once and for all. The thing was absolutely huge! All he needed now was a clear shot, but Buu wasn't about to let him have it. The monster stood with his foot on Vegeta's back and laughed up at Goku.

"K-kakarott just do it-t! T-take the s-shot!" Vegeta choked out. His body was so battered he could hardly move.

Finally, Goku couldn't withstand Buu's attacks any longer. He had to do it!

"Agh! Forgive me Vegeta!" He screamed as he prepared to launch the Spirit Bomb. At that instant a strange dark hole appeared behind Kid Buu, sucked him up, and disappeared. Goku blinked.

"Uh, wait, what th-… Supreme Kai, what just happened?"

"I think he just got swallowed by an trans-dimensional wormhole." Supreme Kai answered dazedly.

"Where is he now?" Vegeta asked as he picked himself up.

"Who knows, who cares!" Shouted the Old Kai. "He's not coming back here so what else matters? We're saved!"

"Oh, uh…Okay, ... I guess." Goku stammered.

"Well, that was… anticlimactic." Vegeta growled.

"Yeah, uh…say Vegeta?"

"What Kakarott?"

"So, what am I supposed to do with this thing now?" Goku asked glancing up at the Spirit Bomb.

* * *

And like these here, so did many other scenes play out with villains suddenly vanishing into thin air. Countless time lines were altered, histories were changed, and fates were rewritten. So many wormholes were appearing in the dimensional barriers that they were starting to look like Swiss cheese! (yumm… cheese!) And who was the cause of all this you ask? Geryon.

* * *

**Okay, tell me what you think!  
**

**Thanks to all who read, reviewed and added me to their alerts/faves! You are all fantastic!**

**VBR**


	11. The Wrong Prince

Disclaimer: If you don't know by now... I DON'T OWN DB OR DBZ AND IF I OWNED DBGT THEY _**NEVER**_ WOULD HAVE TOUCHED VEGETA'S HAIR OR MADE HIM GROW A MUSTACHE! FOR CRYING OUT LOUD WHAT WERE THOSE PEOPLE THINKING?

* * *

**Chapther 11**

_(The one you've all been waiting for!)  
_

"Okay, does everyone know what the plan is and where they're going?" Mirai Goku asked.

Everyone nodded.

"Great! Then we'll all set out first thing tomorrow morning. Er… make that second thing, the first is breakfast."

Looking at the horizon, Mirai Bulma realized that the sun had already set and the stars were beginning to come out. The tiny chibis were struggling to stay awake, even Trunks was looking rather bleary eyed. It had been quite a day.

"You kids need a bath and some clean clothes." she told the chibis. "It's time for you guys to get ready for bed." With that she marched all the little chibis in to the house.

Gohan turned to his father.

"Dad, maybe you should go home quickly and grab some clothes for yourself and the others." he suggested.

"Good idea." Goku grinned. Using his Instant Transmission, he disappeared. A few minuets later, he returned with several changes of clothes in both his and Gohan's sizes.

"Hey, Vegeta do you need some clean clothes? I could go back home quick and grab some stuff for you too." Goku offered.

"Humph, I'm fine Kakarott. I already have all that I need." Mirai Vegeta answered. A moment later, Mirai Bulma walked back out of the house with all the chibis.

"They wanted to say goodnight." she explained.

"Er…Bulma where did you get clothes for all of them?" Gohan asked looking at their pajama clad bodies.

"I always keep an overnight capsule with me." she smiled at him. "I mean when ki blasts, aliens, and super villains are just run of the mill for you a girl learns to be prepared."

"Oh, do you pack clothes for everyone?"

"No, usually I just carry stuff for me, my husband, and the kids. That reminds me." Bulma mumbled and opened her case of capsules.

"Let's see, this one is the diaper bag, this is mine, that one is the kids,' where… ah, here we are!" She pulled one of the capsules out and closed the case.

"Hey hon, I have a change of clothes and an overnight pack for you if you want it!" she called.

Mirai Vegeta grunted in response so she tossed it over to him. He caught it with out even turning to look.

"Wow, Bulma you really need to work on your aim." teased Krillin.

"Huh? What do you mean, Krillin?" Mirai Bulma asked.

"Are you kidding me? Yamcha is all the way over here, you totally missed him!"

"Uh, yeah, Krillin you see-" Mirai Yamcha fumbled, blushing deeply. 'How am I going to explain this?' he thought.

"For your information, Krillin, I was throwing that capsule to my husband." Mirai Bulma snapped, cutting Mirai Yamcha off. "Not to Yamcha."

"Wait, you and Yamcha aren't married?" Krillin asked stunned.

Mirai Bulma shook her head.

"But then who-"

Just then Trunks came running up to Mirai Bulma with Kedah.

"Mom, Kedah tore a hole in Momo again." he informed her.

A teary eyed Kedah held out her injured toy bunny for her mother's inspection.

"Oh? Let me see it. Huh… Don't worry honey, Mommy can fix it. He'll be good as new by morning." she smiled. "Now tell your father goodnight and go inside, all of you."

"Goodnight Daddy!" the three chibis shouted and raced back inside. Goten said goodnight to Mirai Goku and then ran after his playmates.

Bulma smiled after them; suddenly she noticed that everything had become completely silent. Frowning, she turned around and looked at the others. The Z fighters were all gaping at her and Mirai Vegeta with impossibly widened eyes, even Piccolo looked shocked.

"H-he's your h-husband!" A bug eyed Goku stammered as he pointed at Mirai Vegeta.

Mirai Bulma nodded.

The right side of Goku's face twitched wildly and then the mighty super sayian fell over in a fit of hysterics. He was laughing so hard that tears were running down his face and he had to gasp for breath.

"No way B-Bulma and Vegeta!" Goku howled.

"You married HIM? How could you do that to me, Bulma?" Yamcha stormed at his girlfriend. But Bulma wasn't listening, she was completely dazed. Abruptly, she broke down bawling.

"B-But I was supposed to marry my Prince Charming! Not the Prince of Giant Purging Apes!" she cried.

"Oh, HELL NO!" Vegeta shouted and started to blast off into the sky. However, Mirai Goku jumped to Super Saiyan and tackled him, pinning him to the ground.

"Get off of me, Kakarott! Ahg! Let me go!" He screamed as he tried to claw his way free, his fingers digging into the ground. Mirai Goku refused to budge.

"Wait, we need your help, Vegeta! You can't go!"

"Yes I can! I'm going to find the nearest space ship and get the heck off this pathetic, backwater, mud ball of a planet! I have to save whatever vestiges of sanity I have left!"

"Vests of what?"

"Kakarott! If you don't let go of me right now I swear I'll find a way to kill you, super Saiyan or not! I'll strangle you in your sleep! I'll poison your food! I'll cut your heart out with a blasted spoon if I have to! I'll find some way to kill you and I promise it will be painful!"

"Oh come on, Vegeta! There's not even any ship around here that you could use."

"Then I'll fly myself to the next planet!"

"Geta, I don't think you can breathe in space."

"Then I'll hold my breath!"

"All the way to another planet?"

"I never said my chances were great but it'll be worth it!" Vegeta screamed, still clawing and struggling.

"Geta-"

"Dang it all, Kakarott! My name is Vegeta! V-E-G-E-T-A! You do not call the Prince of all Saiyans Geta! You imbecile! Now let me go!"

Meanwhile, Yamcha was still yelling at Bulma.

"…monster … of all people…how…can't believe…creep…Him…evil…!"

Bulma was still ignoring him and crying her head off.

"…total jerk…*sob*…I don't wanna…*sniff, wail*…freaky haired monkey babies…*sobs*…doesn't even know I have a name…"

And Goku was still laughing.

"…."

Eventually, Mirai Goku just had to knock Vegeta out and haul him inside. Even then, the prince was still mumbling.

"blasted planet…something in the water… getting soft… loud mouthed blue haired harpy."

Yamcha went off somewhere to sulk and Bulma started to calm down. After a while she resorted to just hugging herself and whimpering something about hairy apes.

Meanwhile, Trunks and the other chibis were watching the scene from the window in glee. His and Kedah's timing had been perfect, he grinned to himself.

"TV should be this good." he said and the other youths all agreed with him.

And, yes, Goku was _still _laughing. Only now he was starting to look a little bluish in the face. Mirai Vegeta glared down at him.

"Alright Kakarott, it's not that funny!" he snapped, his face deeply flushed. Goku gasped and managed to calm himself down a little.

"Okay, sorry about that…*gasp*… I'm good now." He said as he stood up. He smiled and looked up at Mirai Vegeta and Mirai Bulma. His lips twitched.

"And you have kids together!" He yelled in mirth and collapsed all over again. Mirai Vegeta's face darkened and he advanced menacingly on Goku.

Mirai Goku was coming back out of the house just then and saw the evil look in Mirai Vegeta's eye. Rushing forward, he jumped between his younger self and the furious Mirai warrior.

"Heh heh, sorry Vegeta but you have to admit it is sort of amusing." he tried.

Mirai Vegeta's eyes narrowed at him.

"Uh yeah, I think I'll just take him some place else until I …er… he calms down."

Mirai Goku grabbed his counterpart and used his Instant Transmission to get both of them out of there, going far away from Mirai Vegeta.

Mirai Vegeta shook his head and headed into the house with his wife. He couldn't wait for morning.

* * *

Well how was it? Tell me tell me tell me! Please!

Thanks to all my readers, you are all too kind!

Hope you liked it!

VBR~


	12. The Worries Of Vegeta

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ now leave me alone!**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

Vegeta woke up the next morning with a pounding headache. 'What happened?' he wondered as he rubbed his aching temple. 'And where am I?' he added looking around at his unfamiliar surroundings.

'Kame house.'

That's right, he was at Kame house. But, why? Slowly all of the events of the previous evening began to come back to him. His eyes widened and his heart skipped a beat as he recalled the whole episode on the beach. Now he rather wished he hadn't woken up.

How could fate be so cruel? To make a mockery of him like that, hadn't he suffered enough humiliation in his life already? He stared at the ceiling. Somehow, he was sure that if his father could see him now he would be laughing. He laid there and contemplated what his future was supposed to hold.

So those three brats were his, huh? Wait, he frowned, that woman was carrying some little blue haired infant around with her. So that means, he growled, that tiny snot nosed bundle was his too. Great in the future he could have a family just like that fool Kakarott. He rolled his eyes. A family that consisted of a pretty boy son with flower colored hair, a wet little blue thing, and twins.

Of the two twins, one was a rabbit hugging girl with wild hair and the other was a bright eyed chibi version of himself. He guessed they were about four years old but they were small for their age so they appeared slightly younger than that. But all of them, he felt, were far too cute and soft to be a warrior's children. The infant he believed was also a little girl, one that looked like a mini copy of her mother.

Her mother…

Vegeta paused. How the heck, he and that woman ever manage to have a half way civil conversation with one another was beyond him. He didn't see how they could ever get along well enough to share a home successfully for ten years let alone a bed. Vegeta felt his face start to burn as his cheeks turned bright red. Oh Kami, that meant that he and she…err…they had…uh…well…they must've…*gulp* he couldn't bring himself to finish the thought.

'Well at least she's beautiful,' he growled. Wait! Where had that thought come from? 'Oh come on Vegeta,' a soft voice whispered in the back of his mind. 'You know that she is. Those ocean colored eyes, her smooth skin, that soft silky hair…'

"Gaaa, bad thoughts Vegeta! Bad, bad thoughts!" he scolded himself.

He shook his head and went back to thinking about the kids. No, they certainly didn't look like the offspring of a warrior. It puzzled him, he had never really thought about having a family before. Under Frieza, he had always figured he would just wind up dead not married. But if he ever did have kids this was not what he would have anticipated. Tiny ruthless versions of himself, yes that was more like it. Where did all this 'cute' stuff come from? That woman's weak earthling genetic code must be the culprit. Surely, it was all her fault. Suddenly, a familiar voice floated in to his head and his mind began to replay a scene from the day before.

_Bulma smiled at him. "I'm just surprised, Vegeta." she said, "I mean I knew you were cute and all, but I never would have guessed that you'd make such pretty babies."_

"_I knew you were cute,"_ … _"cute"_…

Vegeta's eyes shot open in horror. He was an evil galactic warrior, a ruthless fiend! Civilizations cowered at the sound of his name! He wasn't…he couldn't be…

CUTE?

'No, impossible! I'm a blasted Saiyan!' he panicked. But then again, they did get half their DNA from him didn't they? Oh, for crying out loud, it just couldn't be! He wiped out entire planets. People trembled in fear at the sight of his dreaded approach.

'Didn't they?' he asked himself. Maybe they were really just trying to control their laughter at the "cute" alien prince who was getting ready to blast their head off. That couldn't be it. The whole idea was absurd, right?

Right?

Vegeta felt a sudden desperate need to find a mirror. He leapt up and rushed to the nearest one hanging on the wall. However, all he saw when he looked was his usual reflection. He was a tad bit pale and wide eyed perhaps, but it was typical him nonetheless. He blinked. Alright, he just felt ridiculous now. He was still the same cold-blooded, snarling, terror he had always been.

At this point, Vegeta noticed a small lump on his head. Where did that come from? Then he remembered, Kakarott. The baka had knocked him out last night, he recalled as he growled at the mirror and rubbed the spot. Well, that explained the headache at least. This was just one more thing he could put on his grand list of "Reasons to kill Kakarott."

He looked back at the mirror and examined his face again. No, he didn't think he was cute. But, maybe he should get a couple of scars or something on his face just to make sure. That would definitely make him seem more intimidating, wouldn't it?

Then he remembered, that woman's boyfriend, Yamcha or something like that, that weakling had several large scars on his face. Well then, scratch the whole idea. With his luck, the woman would probably find facial scars attractive or something. Plus, although Vegeta wasn't really vain about his appearance, he was a Prince dang it! The dominate trait of his breeding was supposed to be strength but, considering his royal heritage, his looks should be at least a fair bit above average! He sighed and tried to clear his head.

"I really am loosing it." he mumbled as he turned towards the kitchen.

Smelling the sweet aroma of breakfast cooking, he quickened his pace. All of his thoughts now focused on food he stepped into the kitchen only to be greeted by a very strange sight.

At some point last night, Goku and Gohan had returned to their home to sleep. As crowded as Kame house was, they felt they would be better off in their own beds. Come morning however, they had returned and brought Chichi with them. Once she had heard what happened, there was nothing that was going to keep her from seeing her boys from the future. The unfortunate Goten and Gohan had been subject to a very thorough examination upon her arrival. Eventually, Mirai Bulma had taken mercy on the boys and asked Chichi to help her with making breakfast for everyone.

However, Mirai Bulma was currently rethinking her act of mercy. When Chichi had found out about her and Vegeta, she uh, well…

Chichi gasped, "He's a selfish, egotistical, jerk! How can you possibly stand that creep?"

"Ahg! Don't you dare talk about my Vegeta that way!" Mirai Bulma screamed at her.

"That monster tried to kill my Goku and my baby boy!"

"Well so did Piccolo and you don't call him a monster!"

"Ladies, please! Let's just calm down a bit here, alright?" Mirai Yamcha tried to intervene. However, the two women never even acknowledged him and just continued to scream at each other.

"…completely different… my poor Goku… fight on Namek… nothing but an evil man…"

"…Vegeta…helped plenty…lost without him…witch…"

"I'll have you know my Goku has never lost a fight!" Chichi stormed.

"Oh yeah, sure!" Mirai Bulma rolled her eyes, "He always wins, that's why we've had to wish him back so many times. He wins and then he dies afterwards just for kicks!"

"Why you! My Goku is a great hero which is more than you'll ever be able to say about-"

"How dare you! You have no idea what your talking about!"

"I do so!"

"Grrrr! That's it! YOU'RE GOING DOWN WITCH! I swear I'm going to knock you right off of that dang broom stick you're riding on!" Mirai Bulma hissed as she picked up a heavy duty rolling pin.

"Ooh, _that_ really hurt!" Chichi spat sarcastically, "Bring it on! Or are you afraid of breaking a nail?" She taunted and raised her trusty frying pan.

"Yahoo! A cat fight!" Master Roshi shouted as he pushed past a dazed Vegeta standing in the doorway.

"Come on girls! Claw! Kick! Bite! That's it! Tear each others' clothes off! Hee hee!"

_Smack!_

_Thunk!_

After a certain old pervert had been incapacitated and stuffed in to a half full garbage can, the women faced off again.

With a earsplitting battle cry, the two lunged at one another. Their weapons were held high as fire shot from their eyes and lightening clashed behind them.

Now to interrupt a confrontation of this nature, at any point, would be a folly of the gravest sort. But to do so at this particular instant in time, would assuredly lead to a most painful injury of oneself by these two quarreling vixen.

Thus, it was most unfortunate that poor Goku chose this particularly dangerous moment to interfere. Stepping in between the two he started to say…err…

…well, something or other…

…when Chichi's frying pan and Mirai Bulma's rolling pin both connected squarely with his head and face.

_Smack!_

_Thunk!_

Our beloved Super Saiyan promptly slumped to the ground unconscious, completely ignored by the two enraged banshees.

Both women now abandoned their weapons and went for each other with their bear hands. Anything might have happened but at that moment Goten and Trunks walked in.

"Mama, when's breakfast?" Goten asked.

Chichi and Bulma both went from warring amazon to one hundred percent devoted Mother in zero point three seconds.

"It'll be ready in ten minuets hon." Chichi smiled as she went back to cooking. Bulma and her immediately began talking about the chibis as if nothing what so ever had happened between them.

Meanwhile, Goku remained unheeded on the floor and Vegeta cowered in the doorway.

'These earth women are insane.' he thought to himself as he watched them from a safe distance.

In a matter of minuets, the food was done and the two carried the last of it out to the table. Goku was still lying in the middle of the floor.

Checking that the coast was clear, Vegeta silently bent over Goku and poked him a couple of times.

_*poke, poke*_

"…"

Yep, he was out cold.

Vegeta couldn't believe it. Here he was, training at 450 times gravity, pushing him self past the very edge of his sanity and physical limits so he could beat Kakarott, and the whole time all he needed to do was throw cookware at the guy!

Seriously! He could take over the whole stinking universe and defeat that third class baka right now! All he had to do was find a sturdy pot or two, along with a needle, and he would have the entire world in the bag.

Shaking his head in disgust, he walked out to find some food.

_

* * *

Meanwhile…_

"Come on Geryon, you can do this." the villain told himself.

He had just finished explaining his plan to his large group of new 'reinforcements' for what had to be the eight time. He growled and dropped his head into his hands. Though his eyes were closed, he could still here the confused mumbling that indicated they _still_ didn't get it.

"Just look for the light in their eyes! Look for it! Come on!" he said to himself. Opening his eyes, he gazed at all the villains surrounding him.

Yes, it was official.

"The bulbs burned out." He sighed.

"And when one bulb goes," Augean grinned, "the whole row goes."

"This is going to take longer than I planned."

* * *

Okay that was sort of random but I hope you still liked it. Not as funny as the last I'll admit but hey. Oh and things will get moving soon I promise.

Please review!

thankies

VBR


	13. The Parting Of Ways

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ and I hate disclaimers! *douses disclaimer in petrol and sets it on fire* Muhahahahahahahahah!

* * *

**

**Chapter 13  
**

Vegeta was making his way through the house towards his breakfast when a rough hand grabbed his arm from behind and jerked him around. Yamcha stood there in front of him, glaring death at the Prince. Vegeta growled at him.

"What do you want, weakling?"

Yamcha continued to glare at him.

"Look you jerk." Yamcha finally spat, "I don't care what happened in some other time-line, it's not going to happen here! Got it? So just stay away from Bulma or else!"

Vegeta glared back at him. Who did this guy think he was? Nobody gave orders to the Prince of all Saiyans! Granted, Vegeta didn't really want the woman, the weakling could have her, but his pride would not tolerate this treatment. It was the principle of the thing, dang it! His brow darkened as he felt his rage growing within him.

"First off, you waste of air, since when do you dare to threaten me?" He hissed as he yanked Yamcha's hand off his arm.

"Secondly, it's not My fault if You can't hang on to your woman." he added with a smirk. "And I can't blame her for wanting to upgrade."

Yamcha's eyes widened and his jaw clenched at Vegeta's response.

"Look you Saiyan dirt bag, I said stay away from her! She's mine!"

"Like you could ever stop me." Vegeta laughed scornfully.

Yamcha was considering just punching the arrogant prince dead in the face and calculating his chances of survival when his Mirai self came around the corner. It took Mirai Yamcha about two seconds to realize what was going on. Cursing under his breath, he grabbed his younger counterpart, mumbled something like sorry to Vegeta, and ran out of the room. Snarling after them, Vegeta continued on his way.

* * *

_At breakfast..._

Words could not describe the scene.

It was horrendous, disgusting, terrifying …

…and just plain gross!

Krillin and the others watched nauseously as four Saiyans and six demi-saiyans viciously inhaled enough food to feed an entire city for a year.

Tien looked pale as one of the little chibis swallowed an entire chicken and a gallon of milk in less than thirty seconds. All traces of cuteness had vanished from the chibis' demeanors.

Grinning like mad, Goten raised a humongous platter with a whole roast pig on it to his face and…

…for the sake of charity and those with weak constitutions, we will draw a curtain over the rest of this scene.

* * *

_Afterwards…_

"Wow, that was great!" Mirai Goku grinned as he stretched. (Yes, he did awake in time to eat.)

"Yeah it was." Mirai Gohan agreed. "But we really should get going now."

The others nodded in agreement.

"Alright then," Mirai Goku said, as he suddenly turned very serious. "Everyone remember the plan? Piccolo, Tien, and Chiaotzu, you three are supposed to head for the lookout like King Kai said and see if you can't find out some more about these Tempas stones."

"Right." Tien nodded.

"Krillin, you take 18, Yamcha, Master Roshi, Mirai Yamcha, Chichi, and Mirai Krillin, and start rounding up the dragon balls."

"Got it. Oh, and 18 decided to bring Marron with us."

"Fine." Mirai Goku said and turned to Mirai Bulma. "You, Bulma, and Mirai Gohan take one of the stones and head for the lab at Capsule Corp. Me and Mirai Vegeta are going to go look for those guys who attacked us. From what King Kai said, they should have been transported here as well. And you two," he turned to Goku and Vegeta, "will stay here and guard the other Tempas stone in case those guys have some means of tracking it. Okay? Let's get going then!"

"Wait!" Mirai Bulma frowned and put her hands on her hips.

"Ahem! Aren't you forgetting something Goku?"

"Huh? What do you mean Bulma?" he asked.

"What are we going to do with the kids?"

"Oh," Mirai Goku grinned and scratched the back of his head, "well, I guess they could go dragon ball hunting with the others. The boys are pretty good at that sort of thing after all."

"NO!" Mirai Krillin and Mirai Yamcha screamed at the same time. Everyone turned and stared at them.

"Wh-what we mean is w-we already have plenty of people going with to help look for the dragon balls." Mirai Krillin defended nervously.

"Y-yeah," Mirai Yamcha laughed and held up his hands splayed in front of him, " and taking a bunch of pre-k demi-saiyans dragon ball hunting without their parents or some sort of serious tranquilizers isn't really a good idea. You guys remember what happened last time right?"

All the Mirai fighters paled, even Mirai Vegeta. Oh god did they remember! Who could forget something like that?

The destruction, the turmoil, the sheer unadulterated chaos!

And all that Jell-o!

They all shuddered in remembrance. The chibis grinned evilly at each other with a knowing look in their eyes.

"Heh, heh, yeah maybe that's not such a good idea after all." Mirai Goku admitted.

"Why can't they just go with you?" Mirai Vegeta questioned his wife.

"Honestly, Vegeta how do you think I'm going to get anything done in the lab if I have to watch all the kids?" Mirai Bulma shouted in exasperation. "I'm already taking Bra with me and she'll be enough of a distraction. Even with me, Gohan, and…err myself… working on it, it'll still take us quite a while to redesign the extra dragon radar. We have to find someway of reprogramming it so it'll detect the other Tempas stones instead of dragon balls. But it's going to take a lot of work and I can't be bothered with babysitting right now!"

"I guess you have a point, Bulma." Mirai Goku frowned at her and scratched his head again. "Hey Piccolo, can they go with you?"

"No."

"Oh, come on the lookout has plenty of room where they could play and stuff."

"No."

"But you-"

"No."

"What if-"

"No."

"Oh, fine. Be that way." Mirai Goku pouted. Turning to Mirai Vegeta he added, "Well, I guess they'll just have to come with us."

"WHAT? Oh no! There is no way your taking my future baby out to look for those monsters! No! N-O Goku!" Chichi screamed.

"I agree." Mirai Bulma glared at him. "You are not going to drag my boys or my little girl around with you while you and Vegeta look for some guy who's probably a homicidal lunatic!"

Mirai Vegeta rolled his eyes at his wife.

"Bulma, all of the children are more than capable of-"

"Vegeta," Bulma threatened in a low voice, "back me up on this or I swear, I'm throwing out my black nightgown."

Mirai Vegeta paused for a moment and looked at her. He swallowed and then he turned to Mirai Goku.

"They can't come with, Kakkarot." He said flatly.

"What? Oh, come on Vegeta!"

Mirai Vegeta glanced at Mirai Bulma, then back at Mirai Goku and shook his head.

"Why don't you just leave them here?" Goku asked.

"Well, I guess that's fine." Mirai Bulma considered. "I suppose their probably pretty safe way out here."

"Alright then, it's settled." Goku grinned happily. He was excited at the prospect of spending some time with Goten.

Quickly all of the groups took off, Paur and Oolong electing to go with to Capsule Corp. Soon only Goku, a grumpy Vegeta, and the chibis were left on the island.

"Okay, all the other adults left, now its only the past versions of our dads here. Now we have to remember, they don't really know us." Trunks grinned at the other chibis and rubbed his hands together. "You all know what that means, right?"

Goten, Kedah, and Van nodded and all four of them smiled evilly.

"Fresh meat!" They all smirked.

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

_Thunk!_

"dumb"

_Thunk!_

"pink"

_Thunk!_

"blob!"

_Thunk!_

"overgrown"

_Thunk!_

"grasshopper!"

_Thunk!_

"Boss? Are you all right?" Cerberus asked.

"Sir?" Augean inquired.

Geryon stopped banging his head against the side of a giant boulder and glared at his men.

"IT'S LIKE TALKING TO HALLOWEEN PUMPKINS OUT THERE!" He screamed.

And with that comment, he returned to his former activities.

_Thunk!_

"stupid"

_Thunk!_

"cross dressing"

_Thunk!_

"lipstick wearing"

_Thunk!_

"purple"

_Thunk!_

"freak!"

_Thunk!_

"insane"

_Thunk!_

"homicidal"

_Thunk!_

"monkey!"

_Thunk! _

_Ect…

* * *

_

Tee hee, so what do you think?

Please tell me! I just love reviews!

Thanks for reading, you are all too cool!

VBR 


	14. The Unwelcome Visitor

**Thanks for all the reviews you guys!**

**Disclaimer: Blah! I don't own DBZ! If I did we would know what happened in those famous three years! But we don't so it must not be mine. Oh, but Kedah and Van are mine! All mine! But I doubt anyone else would ever want to use them. Oh, well.**

**And remember to review! I need lots of reviews to keep me going on this! Thankies!_  
_**

* * *

_**Chapter 14**_

Goku looked around the little island after the others left. He was a little disappointed that Gohan had opted to go with his Mirai self to Capsule Corp, but he was still excited that he would get to spend some time with Goten. The little guy was so much like him! Without much surprise, Goku noted that Vegeta had departed from the island as well.

"He's probably training." Goku said to him self, shaking his head as he located the other warrior's ki not far off. "That guy can never just give it a rest."

Realizing that the chibis had now disappeared into the house, he set off to look for them.

"What's the plan, Trunks?" Goten asked. The lavender haired boy grinned at his companion.

"We'll take out Goku first, he'll be the easiest." Trunks grinned as he rubbed his hands together in anticipation. "Now, we'll need a chocolate cake, duct tape, feather dusters, and the special 'jump rope.' Re-con, that'll be your job." Van and Kedah nodded to their brother then, saluting briefly, they took off too look for the items.

"Goten, you come with me."

"What are we going to do, Trunks?"

"Duh, we're going to go find some cookies of course. We can't work with out a snack!"

"Oh goody! I want chocolate chip!" Goten chirped as he jumped up and down in excitement. Trunks just rolled his eyes at his friends antics as the two made their way to the kitchen.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

Vegeta, meanwhile, had flown a ways away from the house in an attempt to do some training. He had barely begun, however, when he noticed a strange ki approaching. Curious, he waited to see who it was. The others had been worried about Kame House possibly being attacked, so he thought he had better check it out.

A short time later, a strange bug-eyed creature with mud green skin appeared and seemed to be sneaking towards the house. Obviously an alien, he was small and had a very low power level. He was also completely oblivious to Vegeta's presence.

"Haha, I've found them! One of the Tempas is definitely in there." Babidi grinned with delight to himself and chuckled as he sighted Kame house. "Now, all I have to do is go back and retrieve my precious Majin Buu! Then I can destroy those dirt bags in there along with everyone else on this planet and claim the Tempas for myself. Perfect!"

"What is it with villains and monologue?" Vegeta asked sarcastically as he phased in front of Babidi.

"Ahh! What are you doing? Get away from me you filth!"

Vegeta raised his eyebrow in amusement.

"You're standing there planning the death of an entire planet and _I'm_ filth?" he asked mockingly.

"What? How dare you address me The Great Wizard Babidi like- wait! I remember you! You're that monkey Prince that broke my possession spell and destroyed my spaceship! Yes, you blew yourself up trying to stop my Majin Buu. You nearly killed me when you did that. Ha! To bad it was all for nothing, me and Buu both survived. You though, were nothing but a crater! A huge crater, but still." Babidi laughed. "Fool! Did you really think that you could save your son from me? If that white haired nut case hadn't brought me here, that annoying brat would be dead at my feet!" *

"Again with the monologue." Vegeta spat. The pathetic little imp's words were causing him to feel completely confused and angry. He didn't exactly understand why the wizard's speech was eliciting such incredible rage in him though. "I don't know just what you're blabbing about, but rest assured you will not escape my wrath this time, freak!"

"Gah, why you! When I bring my Majin Buu back here you will pay for your insolence!"

"Idiot, as if I would permit you to escape. You Die Now!" Vegeta shouted and began to power up.

"What? Oh no you don't! Aba batola!" The wizard screamed. Instantly, Vegeta felt something cold like ice begin to tighten around his heart. A searing pain bolted through his chest as he felt it constricting. However, he steeled himself against the pain burning in his torso and surged forward. With one strong movement, his attack sliced the wizard in half and a blinding ki blast quickly incinerated what was left of Bobidi's body.

The pain around his heart immediately began to fade with Babidi's death. Gasping with relief, Vegeta hung in the air for a moment as he tried to collect himself. Slowly, the prince scanned the rest of the area for intruders. Finding no other foreign ki, he relaxed a little and turned back towards the house.

Vegeta's frown deepened, he had no clue what that was about. He had never met that creature before in his life, he was certain. True he had blown up far too many things in his life to remember every ship he ever blasted. That name, Majin Buu, it seemed familiar somehow. 'Where have I heard that before?' he questioned as he flew towards the house. Suddenly he stopped, 'That baka Kakarott from the future mentioned that name.' he recalled.

'So this Babidi creature must have been from the future as well. That would explain several things. Perhaps, he was one of the ones who attacked them?' he mused. But that didn't make sense, that weakling should have been defeated easily. Then he snorted, as if he would ever blow himself up! His future self was very much alive, even if he did seem to be suffering from some sort of massive brain malfunction, so what was that all about?

He continued to puzzle over this as he flew towards the house. When he approached Kame house, however, he was startled out of his thoughts by an earsplitting scream. Strangled cries for help, howls, and pleas for mercy poured from the house. Instantly on guard, Vegeta raced into the house, bursting through the door as an especially deafening screech filled the air. He was about to attack when his eyes finally took in the scene in front of him. Slack jawed, the mighty prince halted and gaped in disbelief at the astonishing sight before him.

* * *

While Vegeta was off slaying wizards and training, our dear chibis had not been idle. Van and Kedah gathered the supplies that Trunks had told them to get, they had just about everything needed.

"Rope?" Kedah reminded Van as she tugged at his gi.

"Right." he grinned. Reaching in to his pants, Van produced one end of a shiny white rope and began pulling it out.

"Oofh."

The rope suddenly refused to come out any more. Van frowned.

"Ke, come help me." he pleaded in his childish voice.

Kedah nodded, after finding a safe place to set Momo down, she turned to her bother.** Van pulled up his shirt and looked to see what the problem was. The long, but thin, rope had somehow managed to get tangled around his waist. Kedah quickly began helping him to unknot it.

The rope was no ordinary rope, it was a special ki repressing banding Bulma had developed in her lab. Trunks had err…borrowed it? (Uh yeah, borrowed, without permission and with no intention to return… that's borrowing right?)… it awhile back.

His parents thought he had lost it and had grounded him for two weeks because of it. Trunks had been miserable for those two weeks but he had managed to keep the banding so it was worth it. Ha! As if Trunks would ever loose such a versatile pranking tool.

It was the chibis most treasured resource and they took it with them everywhere. Seriously, everywhere. This was usually courtesy of Van who had been appointed "rope keeper" much to his delight. Trunks 'jump rope,' as they called it around the adults, was almost always on Van's person, usually in his pants. (No idea why Van likes to carry things around inside his pants. Strange chibi.)

Having acquired their goods, the two smallest chibis now headed back to meet with their ringleader. Trunks and Goten eagerly grabbed the supplies and set to work as Kedah and Van polished off the rest of the cookies. Within a short time, all was ready and the chibis sat back to hide and wait for their prey.

A few moments later, Goku wandered into the room. His eyes immediately lighted upon the large chocolate cake on the table. Egarly rushing forward, the unsuspecting Saiyan never knew what hit him. Before he could react, a strong smooth band tightened around his wrists and ankles.

Giving a startled yelp, Goku found himself suspended in the air, spread-eagle style. Looking about wildly, he spied a strange looking pulley system that seemed to be made entirely out of duct tape.

'Well there's something you don't see everyday.' he thought in surprise.

Before he could continue his line of thought, however, four small chibis appeared in front of him. All of them seemed to be concealing something behind their back. Goku eyed them suspiciously.

"H-hi there kids, heh heh," he laughed nervously, "What's up?"

The chibis stared up at him innocently.

"You are Daddy." Goten beamed happily.

"Um, yeah, I guess I am. You kids wouldn't have anything to do with this would you?"

"Aww, don't be mad, we just want to play with you a bit, Uncle Goku." Van smiled sweetly.

"Oh, okay." Goku gulped. Why was he getting a very, very bad feeling about this?

"Yeah, come on, Uncle Goku. Let's play." Trunks smirked.

With that the four chibis all whipped their weapons out from behind their back and, with very Vegeta like expressions, they advanced on the helpless Goku.

* * *

And so, this was the terrifying state of affairs that greeted Vegeta when he charged into the house in response to Goku's screams. He found the other saiyan bound hand and foot, dangling in the air, and being energetically attacked by all for chibis with… feather dusters?

What the-?

As the chibis mercilessly refused to stop their ministrations, their ticklish captive continued to giggle, scream, and thrash about. Currently, Goku was turning a very lovely and impressive shade of blue. Vegeta couldn't believe it.

"What the heck is going on here?" he bellowed.

"Eep! Busted!" Van cried and dove behind Trunks.

"We were just playing a little game with Uncle Goku." Trunks said as he stared at his feet.

Vegeta was shocked. Was he the only one hadn't bested Kakarott yet? Shaking his head, he crossed his arms over his chest and glared disdainfully down at Goku.

"Honestly, Kakarott your pathetic! Letting a bunch of children do this to you."

The other saiyan, however, didn't respond but hung limply in the air, suspended by his bonds.

"Kakarott?" Vegeta tried again, bending over Goku's still form.

The great Super Saiyan was out like a light.

"Oh for crying out loud Kakarott, this is ridiculous!" Vegeta shouted as he shook Goku roughly by the shoulder. After a short struggle he untied him and let Goku fall to the floor.

_Thump._

(What? You didn't really think that Vegeta would let him down easy did you?)

"Hey Trunks, he's not moving." Goten whispered nervously.

"Wow, we might have over done it this time." Trunks swallowed.

"Too much." Kedah nodded and looked down at her feather duster with interest.

"Is he dead?" Van asked.

"Don't be stupid Van, it's impossible to tickle someone to death." Trunks snapped. "At least I think it is." He mumbled softly.

"I was just asking." Van pouted at his brother. "You didn't have be all grumpy about it."

Goten walked over to Goku and looked down at him. Worried, the little chibi did the only thing he could think of.

*_poke, poke*_

"…"

_*poke! poke!*_

"…"

_*poke?*_

"…"

And with that, Goten was out of ideas.

* * *

Thirty minuets later, Goku had recovered, the mess was cleaned up, and the chocolate cake was history.

"I can't believe you, Kakarott." Vegeta snorted in disgust. "You allowed your self to be rendered defenseless by a group of infants!"

"Hey!" Trunks shouted indignantly.

"What? Don't be so harsh, they caught me off guard! Their sneaky, Vegeta!"

Vegeta just huffed. Goku shrugged his shoulders and turned to the chibis.

"You know, that wasn't very nice you guys." He said a more serious voice.

Trunks' mind raced to come up with a defense. A light clicked on in his head, ooh he had a good one!

"But we can't be held responsible for these actions." Trunks defended quickly. "It's in our blood. This is just a product of hereditary behavior."

"Yep, blame him." Van added, pointing to Vegeta.

"It's not like we can swim outside the gene pool." Trunks continued.

"No swimming." Kedah nodded in agreement.

Goku and Vegeta both looked at each other is surprise. Vegeta was flabbergasted.

"You're blaming this on me?" he yelled.

"Sure, why not?" Van grinned, only to be silenced by a jab in the ribs from Trunks.

"And what's your story Kakarott Jr.?" Vegeta snarled at Goten.

Goten paled and nervously glanced at Trunks for help.

"Umm, he's been corrupted by association." Trunks supplied.

Goku burst out laughing.

"Oh, come on Vegeta! You have to admit, that was pretty good!" He smiled. "Besides, they didn't really hurt anything, and how could you stay mad at these little guys?" Goku asked as he picked up Van and held him in front of Vegeta. The Prince just looked at Goku.

"Whatever, Kakarott, none of this matters to me." He growled. Goku grinned, then he turned back towards the chibis.

"But you kids aren't ever going to try that again, are you?" Goku said in a sterner voice.

"Of course not." Trunks said solemnly as he and the other chibis moved towards the door. Just before he stepped out of the room, he grinned and called back to the two adults.

"Only a total amateur would use the same trick twice!" And with that parting remark, he vanished. Stunned, Vegeta turned to Goku.

"Kakarott, what evil have we unleashed?"

Goku just swallowed.

* * *

_Elsewhere..._

In a not too distant part of the globe, an dark laugh was heard.

"At last, we can begin!" Geryon shouted as he gazed at his newly organized forces.

"Augean, would you get things started?" he asked mockingly.

"Of course, sir." Augean growled and turned to the waiting villains.

"Alright, here are your individual assignments, come forward androids number…"

* * *

* According to chapter one, Geryon has white hair.

**Momo is the name of Kedah's bunny, in case you forgot.

Whew! Hope you guys liked that. Drop me a line and tell me what you think okay?

Thanks,

VBR


	15. The Trouble Continues

VBR: Due to intense boredom, you are all getting this chapter much sooner than I planed. But I'm sure your all happy about that any way right? Right? RIGHT?

Chibi Vegeta: You know VBR, you should get some friends. Your scaring people.

VBR: I know you don't really mean that Veggie-chan. Besides, I have you. *gives chibi Vegeta a hug*

Chibi Vegeta: O.O... How dare you human! *ki blasts VBR*

VBR: *sizzeling and well fried* cough,cough, I need to go find some burn medicine. On to the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own DB/Z/GT. But I do have a plan, so if anyone cares to volunteer...

Oh, I had wanted to move along with the plot more, but since I did torture Goku I had to do something to Vegeta as well. So now its his turn, after he's done the story will really start picking up some speed. So bear with me a little longer, okay?

* * *

**Chapter 15**

It was official, Vegeta hated children. He had never thought much about it before, but he was certain now. He disliked them with the greatest intensity.

He hadn't really had any trouble with the chibis until Kakarott had decided to take a nap. Vegeta, of course, had no intention of watching the chibis, so when Goku fell asleep they were completely unsupervised.

A very, very bad thing, as Vegeta had found out in short order.

Even having Goku as a babysitter was safer than none at all, at least with these particular chibis. The first thing to go wrong for Vegeta had been the incident in the kitchen.

* * *

_A short time earlier… _

Vegeta walked into the kitchen and paused at the strange sight in front of him. Van was seated on the counter surrounded by the three other chibis and a mountain of food. Trunks had a notebook and was busy concentrating on writing something down. Goten and Kedah were doing something odd with the food while standing on a couple of chairs near to Van.

Vegeta watched with wide, confused eyes as Kedah picked up a large peanut butter cookie. She then proceeded to dip it in ketchup, put a gob of tuna fish on it, and pop it in to Van's mouth. Van's eyes squeezed shut and his hands clenched as he swallowed. Vegeta winced in disgust, how could he eat that? As soon as Van had finished swallowing, Goten shoved a jelly covered hot dog, with mini-marshmallows on top, in to the boy's mouth as well. Vegeta couldn't watch anymore.

"What are you doing?" He bellowed.

"Spairment." Kedah informed him.

"What?" He asked, baffled.

"An experiment." Trunks clarified, looking up from his notebook. "Our mom is a scientist, remember?"

"You're not suppose to conduct experiments on your siblings." Vegeta barked irritably. He wasn't sure if he should be interfering or not. "If you're going to do something like that use Kakarott's son."

"We already did this with Goten earlier. Right now, we're comparing Van's results to his." Trunks told his father.

"Well, you're done now." Vegeta growled as he walked over to the counter and reached for Van. "What were you trying to find out any way? Not that I care."

Trunks shrugged, "Just how long he could go."

"Go till what?" Vegeta asked, his curiosity getting the best of him. He roughly grabbed Van and lifted him up off of the counter.

Bad move.

Bad, bad move.

After eating chocolate cake covered in horseradish, frosting coated rutabagas, fried eggplant with whip cream and sprinkles, rice balls filled with jell-o and toothpaste, watermelon dipped in mustard, cow tongue smothered in banana pudding, liver mixed with onions and vanilla ice-cream, plus several other terrible combos…

…Van needed to stay PUT!

At the very least, the chibi needed to be handled gently and with extreme caution. Unfortunately, Vegeta was not a gentle person. Thus, when Vegeta jerked the already green chibi up off the counter well…

…it wasn't pretty.

All the former contents of Van's stomach now found themselves relocated to the front of Vegeta's chest.

"Till that." Trunks grinned. He hadn't really planed this as a prank, but he wasn't about to complain about a freebie. "Wow, Van got just as far down the list of gross foods as Goten did. That's pretty good considering how much smaller he is than Goten."

Goten smiled happily at the chibi and gave him a thumbs up. "That was cool! Right Kedah?"

Kedah smiled and offered Van another cookie. The chibi looked at it and just shook his head.

"Hum, maybe it's the marshmallows making you guys sick. Let's try substituting gum drops next time." Trunks said trying to sound like a scientist.

"Yeah, the marshmallows were nasty." Goten said, making a face. (Sure, it was the marshmallows. -_-*)

"Way to go, little brother." Trunks grinned as he pulled Van down out of Vegeta's grasp. The still pale, but now empty, Van smiled weakly. Patting his younger brother on the back, Trunks and the other chibis scampered out of the room.

Vegeta stood motionless in the center of the room. His arm was raised in the same position as when he had lifted up the chibi. He was too horrified to move. He, Vegeta, the Mighty Elite Prince of all Saiyans, had just been used as a barf bag. Even more unbelievable, he had not killed the offender.

* * *

In the short time since then, Vegeta had learned the true terror that is the chibi. So far he had been coated in flour and dish soap, had his boots glued to the ceiling, and had been severely electrocuted. His hair seemed to be standing up slightly straighter than usual, thanks to that last one.

Oh yes, he hated children. On second though, no. Those chibis were not children, they were evil personified. Sneaky little devils sent to humiliate and torture him. He should blast them, but he was sure that his future self and Kakarott would have something to say about it if he did.

Was this his fate? What if there was no way to change it? Could he really stay on earth and not succumb to what ever weakness had overtaken his older counterpart? He wasn't so sure. He and the woman lived in the same house, knowing what they did would make it hard to ignore each other.

'Especially the way she parades around in those skimpy outfits.' He thought to himself.

'That's right, they hardly leave any thing to the imagination.' A voice in his mind whispered.

'Dang right.'

'Plus the way her scent lingers in the room after she leaves, could be quite maddening.'

'Blasted woman, the whole house will reek of her and when she works on the gravity chamber- Wait! What am I doing? Get the heck out of my head!'

The voice just laughed.

Vegeta growled to himself and silently weighted the pro's and con's of simply killing himself now, then he could just avoid the whole mess.

Pro: He wouldn't have to mate the woman.

Con: He'd be dead.

Pro: No chibi monsters would torment him.

Con: He'd be dead.

Pro: That stupid voice in his head would go away.

Con: HE'D BE DEAD!

Vegeta sighed, the con's won. That last one had him worried. He would have to figure something else out.

* * *

Yamcha and Krillin stood in front of the dragon's cave, just inside was the next dragon ball. Unfortunately, it's current owner, a incredibly large and ill tempered purple dragon, was rather unwilling to part with it. He hunched down in the back of the cave and roared at them, sending a blazing hot jet of flames in their direction.

"Heh, there you go Krillin, the next dragon ball. Why don't you go in there and grab it for us." Yamcha encouraged his friend.

"N-no that's okay, Yamcha." Krillin gulped. "I think you should have the privilege of getting it, seeing as you found it. Go ahead, if you need any help just yell. I'll be over there, hiding behind the big rock along with everyone else." With that Krillin took off and disappeared before Yamcha could say anything in protest.

"Krillin! Come back here! Are you crazy? I'm not sticking my hand in there! Just look at the size of the teeth on that thing!" Yamcha screamed after him. Hearing this 18 stuck her head out from behind 'the big rock' and glared at him.

"If you don't get in there and grab that ball, then I will. Then afterwards, I will personally cram you head first down that monsters throat. Understand?" She threatened.

Yamcha nodded and gulped. Why did Krillin have to marry a girl like that in the future? She was almost as scary as Vegeta was, only she didn't yell all the time. All of her threats came out in a calm, cool, clear voice. It was just like ice, and it scared to pants off of him. In a way, she was even worse than Chichi and Bulma. 'Why couldn't any of the guys ever meet a normal girl?' he wondered to himself.

Being careful to be extra quiet, Yamcha crept forward. He was almost there, just a little further. His hand slowly closed around the ball…

_Grrrr…Booooom!_

The whole mountain side, including the part Yamcha was standing on, dissolved in a massive explosion. Yamcha felt himself being hurled through the air, and none to gently at that. Stars danced in and out of his vision, as he shakily clung to the dragon ball. He hadn't had a chance to block the blast and therefore took the full brunt of the blast. He felt himself crash to the ground, then blackness over took him.

18 detected the approaching blast at the last second, allowing her and Mirai Krillin to get everyone out of the way. They weren't quite quick enough, however, as the repercussions threw all of them to the earth, causing 18 to loose consciousness.

"Mommy!" A distraught little Marron cried.

"She's alright, honey." Her father assured her.

"What was that?" Mirai Yamcha asked dazedly as he picked himself up. "I couldn't sense anything out there."

"You know what that means," Mirai Krillin said in a serious tone, "androids."

He had a bad feeling about this. Turning to his younger counterpart, Mirai Krillin instructed him, "Take 18 and Yamcha and get everyone to a safe place. Look after them until we get back, we'll handle this."

With that he and Mirai Yamcha took off into the sky.

"Right." Krillin nodded and turned his attention to helping the others.

Mirai Krillin and Mirai Yamcha carefully looked about as they searched for the attackers.

"We're over here." A slightly familiar voice called. Whirling around, the two Z fighters found themselves facing androids 19 and 20.

"W-what? But how? How can you be here now?" Mirai Krillin stuttered in disbelief.

Android 20 smirked, "I suppose I could tell you, but I feel more like destroying you instead."

Mirai Krillin frowned, this was all wrong. The androids shouldn't be here yet. What was going on?

"Be careful, Yamcha," He said quietly. "We can't use ki blasts on these guys remember."

"Yeah, looks like we get to take them out the old fashion way."

"I don't suppose that you've been doing a whole bunch of training since Buu was defeated, have you?" Mirai Krillin asked hopefully.

"Aha, hey you know me." Mirai Yamcha laughed, his cheeks turning slightly pink. "Sorry, bro. How about you?"

"No, I've been sort of busy lately."

"Huh, perfect." Mirai Yamcha grinned ruefully. "Well, let's just hope we're not too rusty." With that the two warriors rushed at the androids. The mechanical beings, however, easily phased out of the way.

19 and 20 grinned at each other. They we're going to enjoy this.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Far across the sea, another villain was preparing to wreck some havoc on our heroes. An evil smile played upon the villains lips as he flew at top speed towards Kame house.

"I'm coming for you, Vegeta."

* * *

So? How was it?

Please drop me line and tell me what you think! Thanks so much.

VBR~


	16. The Battles Begin

Hi, I'm Rae. (VBR's bf)

Since VBR hurt her arm, she's taking a break. But, she had this chapter and the last one written out already so she asked me to type them for her. Since I couldn't figure out how to email them to her, she just had me post them for her too. These two chapters were supposed to be posted simultaneously but I goofed. Sorry!! ^^;; Don't tell her! She's worse than Chichi with her frying pan when someone messes with her story! Haha, she's gonna erase that. Oh well, she'll be mad at me anyways for not proofreading my typing. She'll have to do it herself later. I stink at English anyway! She'll reply to your reviews for this chapter and the last one in uh… the next one.

Bye-bye,

Rae

* * *

I don't own dbz.

* * *

**Chapther 16**

**The Battles Begin**

Goku was napping peacefully underneath a tall palm tree when he suddenly bolted awake. He was immediately alert and had the distinct impression that something was wrong. Wondering what it could be, he carefully began extending his senses. Quickly, two spiking ki in the distance caught his attention.

At that moment, Vegeta came rushing out of the house. The two of them stared off in the same direction, something was up. A battle of some sort was going on. But who was fighting?

"Vegeta is just me or are those two ki Mirai Krillin and Mirai Yamcha?" Goku asked. Vegeta waited a moment before answering.

"Yes, it is them." He affirmed. "They both seem to be fighting, and having a hard time of it at that."

"But, I don't sense any opponents and they wouldn't be fighting each other. Something must be wrong." Both of them frowned in concentration as they focused on the other fighters' ki.

"Oh no, Chichi!" Goku's eyes widened in alarm and his face filled with panic. "I have to go find out what's going on." He quickly raised his two finger tips to his forehead.

"Kakarott, wait! What are you doing?"

"I'm sorry Vegeta, but I have to check this out." Goku said in a serious tone he rarely used. "You hold down the fort here. I'll be back as soon as I'm sure that Chichi and the others are safe." Then he added with a smile, "You can play with the kids for a while, it'll be fun." With that, he disappeared.

Mere seconds later, Goku reappeared to find his two friends battling with all their might against two odd looking strangers. Goku was shocked when he realized that the two of them didn't have any ki. Seeing the large white fellow smash his fist into the back of Mirai Krillin's skull, Goku leapt into action. With a powerful kick to the side of 19's head, he sent the android flying into the cliff face. Turning, Goku saw Mirai Yamcha frantically try to dodge 20's furious punches. Powering up, Goku charged in and soon sent the android off to join his companion in the dirt. All too soon, however, the two emerged from the rubble. Raising his power level all the way to super Saiyan, Goku prepared a massive Kamehameha wave.

"No!" Mirai Yamcha screamed as he realized what was happening, but it was too late.

The two androids rushed at Goku and the unsuspecting Saiyan unleashed his attack. Goku watched in astonishment as his powerful wave flickered and then faded away as the androids easily absorbed it. Mirai Krillin flew up to Goku's side, his one hand clutching an injured shoulder.

"You can't attack them like that Goku, it won't do any good."

"Yeah," Mirai Yamcha floated up to join them. "They just absorb the energy and get stronger." Then he laughed, "Man, am I glad to see you, Goku. These guys are a lot tougher than I remember."

"That's probably because you and I didn't really get much of a chance to fight them last time, Yamcha." Mirai Krillin pointed out.

"Come to think of it you're right." Mirai Yamcha admitted. "Goku, Vegeta, and Piccolo were the ones who really handled them."

Goku smiled at the two of them. "You guys did great, but how about I take over now?"

"Be my guest." Mirai Krillin bowed.

"Sure Goku, have at 'em." Mirai Yamcha agreed willingly, both men were happy for a break. They started to fly away but Goku stopped them.

"What about the others, are they alright?"

Mirai Krillin smiled and gave him a thumbs up. "You bet, Chichi and the rest of them are just fine. We'll go keep an eye on them while you deal with these guys."

"Be careful Goku!" Mirai Yamcha called. "We'll be watching, just give a shout if you need help! You know we'll back you up."

"Right, thanks guys." Goku grinned. With that, he turned all his attention to the androids. Taking a deep breath, he attacked.

As Mirai Yamcha flew away, he looked over at Mirai Krillin.

"Do you think he's strong enough to beat them?"

"Normally, those two wouldn't worry me at all," Mirai Krillin frowned. "but this isn't our Goku. I'm not really sure how high his power level is at this point, it might not be enough. We should probably be ready to help, just in case."

Mirai Yamcha nodded.

19 and 20 both attacked Goku at once. The Saiyan soon found himself struggling just to block all of the blows raining down on him, rarely getting a hit in himself. A painful right hook from 19 sent him crashing down to the ground. Getting up out of the crater he had just made, Goku attacked again.

As time wore on, the battle continued to intensify. Goku and his opponents traded increasingly furious blows. Soon, however, Goku realized he was having to pick himself up off the ground far too often. When 20 appeared unexpectedly in front of him, he forgot Mirai Krillin's warning and tried to blast the android. 20 only laughed in delight as his energy increased. Goku was promptly rewarded for his efforts by a vicious kick to his diaphragm. Gasping for breath, Goku fell to the earth and slowly sank to his knees. His hair began to flicker between black and gold.

"Man, who are these guys? Their tearing me apart." He gasped. "I'll never be able to beat them at this rate."

Shakily, he rose to his feet; he refused to give up.

"I have to find a way to stop them. If only I could fight them one at a time, then I might be able to do it." Suddenly getting an idea, Goku blasted off into the sky again. It was his only shot, if his friends could just hold out long enough. Quickly changing course, Goku flew over to Mirai Krillin and Mirai Yamcha.

"Hey you guys, I need you two to keep one of these things busy while I take out the other one." Mirai Krillin and Mirai Yamcha nodded in understanding.

"Right, let's take out 19. Ready Yamcha?"

"Right behind you, Krillin."

"I'm afraid you two aren't going to be helping anyone." A voice laughed from behind them. The two stopped, turning around they saw…

Zarbon and Dodoria?!

"Yikes!" yelped Mirai Krillin. "What the heck are you two doing here? You're both supposed to be dead!"

"I think you'll find we're both very much alive." Zarbon smirked as he tossed his hair behind his shoulder. Dodoria laughed.

"Hey there little man, I suggest that you worry about yourself instead of your friend up there." He taunted.

"Krillin listen, you go help Goku." Mirai Yamcha said, eyeing Dodoria with disgust. "I'll handle these two."

"What that's totally not fair! I have to take on android 19 and all you have to do is beat Zarbon and Dodoria!"

"Hey bro, I called it first. Besides, it's better this way." Mirai Yamcha laughed.

"Better for you maybe." Mirai Krillin pouted as he flew away. Mirai Yamcha dropped down into his fighting stance. Finally, things were going his way. He might actually enjoy this fight.

Vegeta was on the beach outside Kame house glaring murderously at the spot where Goku had vanished. What was that baka thinking? How could he just take off and leave him alone with those 'things'? The Prince of all Saiyans was not a babysitter! No sane person would ever leave a child in his care yet Kakarott expected him to watch a whole house full of brats. Was he the only one that saw the folly in this? Kakarott must have an IQ about room temperature, he decided. Then Kakarott's words came back to him, "play with them." Make that room temperature Celsius. That baka was going to get it when he got back.

As Vegeta stood there fuming, all of the chibis came out of the house looking for him. Spotting him, Trunks came over and asked where Goku had gone.

"Some of Kakarott's weak earth friends ran into trouble and he went to help them." he snapped. Not daring to ask anything more of the irritable Prince, Trunks left it at that. Suddenly, all of the chibis tensed. With a yelp, Kedah grabbed a hold of Vegeta's leg and clung to him. Van nervously gripped Trunks' gi and hid behind him.

"What's wrong?" Vegeta demanded as he tried unsuccessfully to remove Kedah from his person. Dang, that girl had tight grip!

"What is that Trunks?" Goten asked as they all ignored Vegeta's question. The power level didn't scare Goten at all, but there was something ugly about it.

"I'm not sure," Trunks frowned, "but it feels…icky."

Van and Kedah nodded, they didn't like the sensation in the least.

"I think whatever it is, it's evil." Trunks spoke hesitantly, Goten nodded.

"It's coming towards us." The younger boy observed. Trunks looked up at Vegeta.

"What should we do Da-?" The boy stopped when he saw that Vegeta's face had become very pale. The Prince looked like he had seen a ghost. Willing him self to stay calm, Vegeta made up a plan. It was a lousy plan, but it was all he had right now.

"You four stay here." He ordered. "Make sure nothing happens to that stone, I'm going to take care of this."

Trunks nodded to show he understood and Vegeta started to take off. He paused as an unpleasant thought crossed his mind and looked back at the chibis. They were just children, they probably wouldn't know what to do if he, well, didn't come back…for some reason or another. After a short internal struggle, he spoke.

"All of you can sense ki, correct?" They all nodded. "If my ki disappears or another ki you don't recognize comes this way, take the stone and go find Kakarott. If you can't locate him go to Capsule Corp and find the woman and Gohan. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir." Trunks answered but he looked at Vegeta in confusion and concern.

"Daddy, be careful!" Van shouted as he and the others waved goodbye.

Vegeta was startled by this but quickly dismissing it he turned to go. As he flew off, four sets of worried eyes followed him out of sight.

"Trunks, why did your daddy say that? If he's going to fight that icky thing he should be fine. It doesn't feel very strong."

"I don't know, Goten." Trunks thought for a moment and closed his eyes as he concentrated on Vegeta's ki. After a minuet, his eyes flew open. "You're right, my Dad would have no problem with this guy. But this is my Dad's past self, he probably isn't nearly as strong now. He might not even be a super Saiyan yet. Mom told me that neither of our dads could transform until they were grown ups and everything."

"But it's easy." Goten frowned in confusion, Trunks just shrugged.

"Mom said it was easy for us because our dads were both already super Saiyans and really strong by the time we were born."

"Oh," Goten responded, "but why does that make it easy for us to turn in to super Saiyans?"

"I don't know, she said she'd tell me when I was older."

"Well, okay. But, um, Trunks? Don't you think that we should go help him then?"

"Let's wait and see. He told us to stay here, and we don't want to get yelled at again." The other boy agreed, albeit reluctantly. Both chibis silently stood there as they focused on Vegeta's ki.

The wind whipping his hair wildly, Vegeta tore though the sky. He clenched his fists as a new wave of determination overrode the fear in his heart. Things were going to be different this time, they had to be. He growled under his breath as he exploded with a fresh burst of speed. His target suddenly came into view up ahead of him. Vegeta came to a quick halt in front of the monster. He was greeted by a cold reptilian smile. The creatures tail flicked behind him as he eyed Vegeta.

"My my, if it isn't the little prince who ran away from home. That was very naughty of you, Vegeta." He chuckled mockingly. "But all good things must come to an end. You've had your fun little monkey, now it's time to be a good little pet and come home with Master."

Vegeta felt rage consuming him as he glared back at the cold eyes of the one creature he hated above all else.

"Drop dead Frieza!" The Prince spat at the space tyrant.

* * *

Thanks and review!


	17. The Prince Fights Back

I would like to take a brief moment of everyone's attention to clarify something quickly. Ahem…

I DO NOT RESEMBLE OR HOLD ANY LIKENESS, PHYSICALLY, MENTALLY, OR OTHERWISE TO CHICHI, WITH OR WITHOUT HER FRYING PAN!

YOU HERE ME RAE?

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, try to sue me and chibi Vegeta will ki blast you! Won't you Veggie?

Chibi Vegeta: I get to ki blast someone? Yay! Count me in!

VBR: See?

* * *

Okay everyone, I have written this chapter like three times now! I originally was going a totally different direction with this chapter and had it all ready to go! But then I read your guys' reviews and I decided to change it. Then I had an idea I had to use so I changed it again. Now I'm pooped. Apparently, some of you really wanted Veggie to fight Frieza. So although I was originally going to tell you what happened to Goku in this chappy, it's about Veggie-chan instead. I also changed my plan for the fight because of some of the reviews I got so I hope you like it. Tell me if do okay?

Oh, one more thing! I know nothing about fighting. Nothing. I'm not in to lots of blood and gore and the rest of it, sorry. I apologize if my fight scenes stink, but that's all I can do. This is an adventure story, action just happened to be grouped in the same genre. For what it's worth, I really tried on this scene. But this is all I got, sorry!

* * *

_"My my, if it isn't the little prince who ran away from home. That was very naughty of you, Vegeta." He chuckled mockingly. "But all good things must come to an end. You've had your fun little monkey, now it's time to be a good little pet and come home with Master."_

_Vegeta felt rage consuming him as he glared back at the cold eyes of the one creature he hated above all else._

_"Drop dead Frieza!" The Prince spat at the space tyrant._

* * *

**Chapter 17**

With a growl Frieza flew towards Vegeta, determined to rip him to shreds. Vegeta dodged his attack and took to the sky. Spinning around sharply, Frieza flew after him.

Vegeta ground his teeth as he glared back at Frieza. He would not be humiliated again; things would be different this time. Frieza would bow before him by the end of this battle.

"Running away again are we?" Frieza taunted after him.

Vegeta came to an abrupt halt in mid-air. As he spun around towards Frieza, he collected a ball of ki in his hand and loosed it on the monster. The attack struck Frieza in the chest, forcing him backwards and into the ground. Vegeta noted the sizable crater he had made with satisfaction.

Powering up, Vegeta proceeded to pelt the area with a barrage of ki blasts. Dust began to rise from the crater and cover the area. Vegeta eyed the ground wearily as the air cleared.

There stood Frieza, staring up at him. The monster laughed, a cruel disparaging sound.

"Pathetic as always." He mocked Vegeta. Truth be told though, he was impressed by how much that blast took out of him. However, he wasn't about to let Vegeta know that.

The Saiyan Prince rushed towards his opponent in a blind rage. The alien tyrant waited until the prince was almost to him before he released a surprise ki attack. Vegeta managed to dodge most of it but he still was flipped through the air. Righting himself, he continued his attack. He began to pound relentlessly into Frieza while screaming in anger. Frieza was taken by surprise at Vegeta's vastly increased speed and strength. Vainly he tried to dodge the enraged warrior, but Vegeta seemed to be everywhere at once. With a sickening crack, the Saiyan's fist shattered Frieza's nose. The alien screamed in agony and retreated. Shocked, he held his hands over his face as purple blood ran down the front of his face.

"M-my face," he hissed. "My perfect face. What have you done?"

Vegeta hovered a few meters away, panting heavily. He wiped the sweat from his brow with the back of his glove and laughed.

"Nothing you didn't deserve." He said smirking. With that, he renewed his attacks.

Once again, the space tyrant was bombarded by a merciless onslaught of kicks and punches from his former slave. Frieza lashed out desperately, trying to fend off his angry opponent.

'When did that monkey get so strong?' He asked himself. 'I have to end this; Vegeta is becoming far too dangerous.'

A random uppercut caught Vegeta off guard and knocked him back a few feet. This bought Frieza just enough time to gather his energy and collect his senses.

Floating in the air, the two studied each other. Vegeta tried to determine just how much damage he had inflicted, but it was hard to tell. All he knew for sure was that Frieza looked pretty battered, and very, very ticked.

"You stupid monkey!" spat the alien. "You are going to regret ever having dared to defy me."

Vegeta frowned. Wasn't his desertion from Frieza's army old news by now? Why was Frieza acting as though it had only just happened? He was jolted back to his senses when Frieza released a series of his own ki attacks. Vegeta was slammed into the ground. Painfully, he sat up. Smirking, Frieza held his hand palm-out towards the prince and slowly gathered his ki into a glowing sphere. Then with a loud cry, he released the energy towards Vegeta. Unfortunately, the alien Prince had nowhere to run. Crossing his arms in front of him, he did his best to block the attack.

Grunting in pain, he parted his arms after the attack ended. Too late, he realized Frieza was directly in front of him. Frieza landed a punch directly in Vegeta's face. The prince's head snapped back from the force. Frieza then began his own furious onslaught of punches and kicks. For a time Vegeta was unable to react, but after a moment he managed to start blocking some of the tyrant's continuous attacks. Finally, he saw an opening in Frieza's defense. He landed a punch directly in the monster's mid-section. He felt the alien lord's ribs crack and give way beneath him. Frieza screamed in agony and smashed his knee into Vegeta's chest.

Vegeta gasped for breath and began to fall from the air. With a loud thud, he landed on the hard ground. Frieza took the opportunity to bombard him with a series of ki attacks, pinning the winded fighter to the earth.

One of Frieza's blasts ripped deep into Vegeta's side. Vegeta screamed in agony, clutching the wound. The attack had left a long, deep gash in his bruised flesh. Struggling to his feet, he scowled. He was not going to give up.

* * *

_Up at the Lookout…_

Piccolo, Kami, Mr. Popo, Tien, and Chiaotzu sat buried among a large mountain of very dusty manuscripts and scrolls.

"Have you found anything yet, Piccolo?"

"No, so far I haven't come upon a single thing relating to the Tempas stones. Everything I've read has only contained a lot of mystic garbage and useless information that I could have done without." He responded irritably.

"Tell me about it." Tien lamented. "I've read more Namek cookbooks in the last few hours than any earthling ever should."

"Um, Tien?" Chiaotzu looked up at his friend.

"What Chiaotzu? Did you find something?" Tien asked excitedly.

"Uh, no. It's just that…well, I thought that Nameks only drank water. Why would they need a cookbook for that?" Chiaotzu asked in confusion. Tien stared at him.

"Then what the heck have I been reading this whole time?"

"Oh! I'm sorry, those are mine." Mr. Popo said as he retrieved his stack of precious cookbooks. Piccolo groaned and slammed his head down on the manuscript in front of him. Opening his eyes, his attention was suddenly caught by something on the page.

"Now this looks promising." He mumbled as he instantly snapped to attention.

* * *

_Back to Veggie..._

Vegeta studied his opponent warily. He could feel his own energy fading much too quickly and his body was starting to give out. Although also injured and tiring, Frieza was managing to maintain the upper hand in the battle.

The Saiyan Prince growled menacingly, revealing his sharp canines. He launched himself into the air, straight towards Frieza. The alien barely managed to block the ruthless punches Vegeta aimed at him. Then out of nowhere, Frieza's tail whipped around and smashed into Vegeta's gut.

With a cold animalistic smile, Frieza began to counterattack. Still gasping for air, Vegeta frantically struggled to block Frieza's attacks. Slowly however, the evil monster drove through his defenses. Pounding ruthlessly into the Saiyan's already battered body, Frieza howled in delight. Vegeta winced in pain as he was beaten without mercy. He felt warm blood beginning flow down his chin. With a final savage kick, Frieza sent him crashing into the ground. He then sent a strong ki blast chasing after the falling warrior. The blast tore into Vegeta's body, ripping and searing the flesh on his back. He screamed in anguish and collapsed in a heap on the dirt.

Weakly, Vegeta attempted to rise to his feet once more. Clenching his jaw in pain, he willed his muscles to obey him. Slowly, he rose into the air and faced Frieza. Frieza smirked at this display of defiance, watching as Vegeta's sides heaved and his body trembled in pain.

"Giving up so soon?" asked Frieza sardonically as he floated over to Vegeta. "I'm very disappointed."

Frieza landed a punch directly in the Prince's face. Vegeta's head snapped to the side violently, nearly breaking his neck. He grimaced and held his neck, which was now throbbing in pain. The two of them began trading blows, with Vegeta doing most of the receiving. Soon, another direct blow from Frieza made contact with the back of Vegeta's head. The force of the hit caused Vegeta's vision to blur and slowly darken as he began to lose consciousness. Once again, he started to fall from the sky. Frieza stopped him however, wrapping his long tail tightly around Vegeta's neck.

"Face it. Neither you or any other monkey will ever be a threat to me," He taunted his victim. "You know, it's too bad that you have to die now, my sweet prince, I did so enjoy having you around. Monkeys make the most amusing pets. What a pity you never had a son, I could use as a replacement." Frieza laughed loudly, his mirth filling the air. He had won. It had all been far too easy.

Yet, Vegeta never heard his tormentor's laughter. His mind was burning from Frieza's last remark. How dare he suggest such a thing! Suddenly, he no longer cared if he lived or died, just as long as Frieza went down with him.

Moving with a speed he didn't know he possessed, Vegeta collected all his energy together and held his hands out in front of him. Closing his eyes, he concentrated the energy into a tremendously powerful blast. With a shout, he released the attack towards Frieza.

"Big Bang Attack!" he screamed.

All the pain and anger within him came pouring out. Vegeta hated this monster and all of the humiliation that he had made him suffer. He hated him for destroying his home world, for filling his childhood with pain and nightmares, and for continuing to haunt him and his dreams in adulthood. No more, it all ended now. He screamed and poured more energy into the attack as he felt Frieza's tail release him. Then for that one brief moment, without ever even being aware that it happened, Vegeta's hair flickered gold and his eyes flashed a cold aqua.

It really wasn't an attack that was meant to be used at such a short range and with good reason. It was huge! The explosion sent both of them careening out of control through the air. Frieza screamed in agony as he was hit head on. He couldn't defend against that type of an attack from such close quarters. Vegeta's ki slammed into him, crushing bones and searing flesh.

"Blasted monkey!" Frieza screamed as he fell.

Vegeta was thrown through the sky by his own blast. He had put everything he had and more into it. He hoped it hurt like the devil. Served him right, sick twisted purple freak. He opened his eyes when Frieza's scream reached him and gasped at what he saw. Then, he smirked. Whatever happened now, he didn't care. As far as he was concerned, he had finally won the one battle that was destined to be his from birth. Let Frieza attack him now if he could, he had nothing left to defend himself with. It didn't matter if he died now because it was all over and he had won. A small, true smile flashed across Vegeta's lips, lingering only for a short moment.

Just then, Vegeta felt himself falling but he didn't have the energy to catch himself. With blurred vision he watched the ground speed closer and closer, until he finally closed his eyes and tensed for impact. But, it never came. Instead, he felt a pair of soft warm hands catch him and gently slow his descent. Vegeta tried to open his eyes to see who it was but failed. At that moment, the blackness at last overtook him and whisked him off to oblivion.

* * *

Thanks everyone! Please Review! Seriously, if you want to know what happens next, you have to review. *grins* thanks again, you all rock!

VBR~


	18. The Next Step

**Disclaimer: I DO own it! I own Everything! The whole entire World! It's all mine! Muhahahahaha! *gets struck by lightening x_x* cough, cough, okay I'm lying. I don't own DBZ. v_v****  
**

* * *

**CHAPTER 18**

_Back at the lookout..._

Mr. Popo, Kami, Tien, and Chiaotzu all sat in a semi-circle in front of Piccolo. There was complete silence as they were all too stunned to speak. Piccolo had just finished reading from an old yellowed book and was now clenching the sides of the document. His agitated grip was far too harsh for the frail pages to handle but the mighty Namek didn't seem to notice. Or perhaps he simply didn't care that the edges of the paper were tearing, it could have been either one. Most likely he just didn't care. The silence continued for several moments.

"Wow." Tien finally whispered.

"Oh dear," Mr. Popo fretted, "this sounds serious Kami."

"Yes indeed Mr. Popo, it would seem there is more to this business than we at first thought." Kami frowned.

"That stupid buffoon! How could King Kai not know this? He made it sound as if all we had to do is keep the stones from falling into the wrong hands!" Piccolo growled as he glared down at the book in front of him. "If this is true we may not even be able to send Mirai Goku and the others home!"

"Well he may have forgotten, according to what you just read all of this took place at least three thousand years ago. That's if he even knew in the first place, it's possible that he is completely unaware of all of this." Kami tried to calm him.

"Humph, if that's the case I'd say that there's a fundamental piece of knowledge missing from the North Kai's brain. Then again, if he wasn't always filling his head with those humorless abominations he calls jokes, maybe he would be able to come up with some useful information once in a while." Piccolo ranted. He wasn't about to cut King Kai any slack for this one.

"Perhaps, we should try to contact him." Mr. Popo suggested. "He may be able to answer some of your questions or know who else to ask if King Kai himself is unable to help us."

"An excellent idea Mr. Popo." Kami praised. Tien and Chiaotzu eagerly agreed.

"Thank you, sir." Mr. Popo bowed. Piccolo, though, just snorted.

"Yes, we could ask him how he managed to forget about something that could potentially unravel the very fabric of time and space."

"Hey! Let's not assume the worst Piccolo! There's still a lot of things we don't know." The three eyed man defended.

"Yeah, Tien's right." Chirped Chiaotzu in support of his friend. "Let's stay positive."

"Fine then, I'm positive you're all idiots." Piccolo rolled his eyes. Tien and Chiaotzu glared at him.

"Soon you will all be dead idiots!" A coarse voice from behind them laughed. Rapidly, they all whirled around to confront the source of the bone chilling voice, only to come face to face with…

Evil King Piccolo?

The insane alien laughed maniacally at their surprised looks.

"Wha-wha- but how?" Tien stuttered helplessly.

"As if I'd tell you!" he sneered. "Now prepare to die-"

BOOM!

Tien, Chiaotzu, Mr. Popo, and Kami all gasped in shock. The evil King Piccolo had just exploded in front of their very eyes! Slowly, they all turned to look at Piccolo.

"What?" He asked.

"You just… and boom… I mean, you never even… the guy barely…" Tien sputtered.

"Are you questioning my judgment?"

"N-no"

"Alright then, let's go talk to King Kai."

"But aren't you at least a tad bit curious as to how King Piccolo got here?"

"If I was, I would have asked him before I fried his carcass. As it is, I've already figured it out."

Tien blinked. "You have?" Piccolo nodded.

"Well aren't you going to tell us Piccolo?" Inquired an astonished Chiaotzu.

"No, I have far more pressing maters to attend to at the moment. Such as, talking to a certain fish faced kai. You know, you could figure it out if you all bothered to think about it." He responded with a smirk. With that, Piccolo turned his back on them and waited for Kami to contact King Kai.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

At Capsule Corp, Bulma's private lab was in full operation. Bulma, Mirai Bulma, and Mirai Gohan were all working to adapt the Dragon Radar so it could be used to search for the Tempas stones. Unfortunately, this meant rewiring and reprogramming the entire device. The programming was taking the longest but thankfully Mirai Gohan was able to help with that part some.

Currently, Bulma and Mirai Bulma were working by themselves in a separate section of the lab. For a long time the room was silent save for the soft beeping of various instruments. Bulma glanced over at her older counterpart. Should she do it? Should she ask? Bulma bit her lip. The worst that could happen was her Mirai self refused to tell her the answer. After all, she would never bite her own head off.

'So then, why am I so nervous about asking?' Bulma frowned. 'Who am I kidding, I know exactly why.' It was because asking meant acknowledging. Acknowledging that in the future, she and Vegeta got together and she was curious about the whole thing. Then, by admitting that she was curious, she would have to admit that she felt something other than disgust about the mater.

Honestly, after the initial shock had worn off she was more than a little concerned to find that she wasn't totally repulsed by the idea of her and Vegeta getting together. Even worse, the prospect had actually made her feel slightly intrigued. Was it possible she didn't totally hate him?

Ok, he was a real pain but Bulma knew that she seriously didn't hate him. She never would have invited him to live at Capsule Corp. if she did. Plus, it just really wasn't in her character to hate someone. Well, Frieza maybe, but not someone like Vegeta. But, did that mean that she liked him? Even if it was just a tiny bit?

'Hell no!' Bulma snarled in anger as the thought entered her mind. No sooner did she detect its existence, than she viciously kicked and pounded it back into the dark, cramped, little hole from whence it sprung. Idiotic, traitorous thoughts! She did not need that right now! Feeling emboldened by her rage, she turned around to face her counterpart and squared her shoulders.

"So," She began, desperately clinging to her rapidly fading courage, "how exactly did you and Vegeta get together?" There, she did it! She had finally asked the question that had been plaguing her since the night before. Her heart was pounding as she waited for an answer. Mirai Bulma looked at her for a moment.

"I shot him with an professional strength elephant tranquilizer and handcuffed him to my bed with ki repressing bonds. Then, I stripped him naked and coated him in chocolate sauce." She smirked evilly. "He was sooo ticked! I had to spend the rest of the week listening to him complain about feeling 'sticky.'"

_Whump!_

Bulma had fallen out of her chair and was now gaping, wide-eyed and slack jawed, up at her older self.

"WHAT?" She screeched in horror. Mirai Bulma looked down at her and laughed.

"I'm just joking." She said with a roll of her eyes.

Bulma let out a sigh of relief.

"He never complained about _anything_ afterwards."

"Ghack!" Bulma choked, a strangled sound escaping from her throat.

"Oh, relax!" Mirai Bulma giggled. Perhaps, Vegeta was rubbing off on her more than she realized. She never enjoyed toying with people quite this much before she met him. "It wasn't anything like that." Bulma picked herself up off the floor with an angry huff and glared at Mirai Bulma.

"Well, what happened for real?" She snapped, crossing her arms over her chest. "And what about Yamcha?" She demanded as an afterthought.

"Oh, we broke up." Mirai Bulma stated disinterestedly with a wave of her hand.

"And?" Bulma prompted. Mirai Bulma sighed.

"Look, Yamcha is a good friend and he was a fun boyfriend. We were happy together for a long time because, back then anyways, that was all I wanted. Eventually though, I wanted more than just a boyfriend to take me out on Friday nights. I guess I finally wanted something serious and that something just wasn't Yamcha."

"Yamcha can be serious!" Bulma defended.

"What I mean is that we gradually out grew each other, that's all. Then along came Vegeta. He was always hanging around, always fighting with me, always causing trouble, and always by himself. Eventually, I realized I kind of liked all the chaos and mess he brought into my life, it kept things interesting. After that, we sort of just happened." Mirai Bulma sighed, "But, I shouldn't be telling you all of this. I had to figure these things out on my own and you need to as well. Otherwise, none of it will mean anything to you." She finished with a smile and went back to her work at the computer.

Bulma shook her head and picked up her screwdriver as she turned back to the task at hand. Her counterpart's answer was far from satisfactory but she also knew it was right. She would have to work things out on her own. If she let someone else just hand her all the answers, they would never feel quite valid. Frustrated, she continued to work. Her thoughts, however, were on a subject very far from the circuit boards she was tampering with.

* * *

_Elsewhere..._

Five figures flew through the air at an impressive speed. Their group consisted of a tall stupid, but strong looking guy. A short, frogish alien with four eyes. A large blue lizard like creature. An odd looking man with red skin and long white hair. And finally, a funny looking purple man with two horns growing straight out of his head. Yes, they were the Ginyu Force.

"This is it Cap'in!" Jeice shouted. "This is where the scouter picked up Lord Frieza's power signal earlier." Captain Ginyu looked around him, everything appeared calm now. Although, the area was littered with craters as though there had been a battle quite recently.

"Captain," hissed Burter, "there is still someone down there. But, their energy is very weak and appears to be fading."

"I guess Lord Frieza decided to let 'em die slowly. Heh, must be someone who really ticked him off." Recoome laughed.

"Yeah, poor sap. Come on men! Let's go take a look! Maybe he left enough of them for us to have some fun with." Ginyu smirked. Whooping with delight, the five villains descended from the sky. All of them eager to search for a body to use as a punching bag for a while.

* * *

Whew. Sorry it took so long. Real Life and all its glory has been keeping me very busy with school ect... I know this chappy wasn't real long but if I didn't post it now I'm not sure when I would've gotten to it. But there's more to come so don't worry!

Take care and please remember to Review!

Reviews are what keep me going on this and they help me to update faster.^_^

Thank you all, readers and reveiwers alike!

VBR

P.s. another reason I was a little late with this chappy was b/c i decided to try doing some fan art. Drawing has been a hobby of mine for a long time so I wanted to give DBZ fanart a shot. some of it turned out okay. My new avatar is a Vegeta pic i drew this week. Isn't he cute? Teehee, sorry I got a little sidetracked though. I do that every now and again but I won't abandon this so don't worry!

Return to Top


	19. The New Development

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that's not mine and I dare you to say otherwise.

* * *

**

Chapter 19

_Groan…_

'What the heck happened to me?' Vegeta wondered. His eyes refused to open, his side was screaming in pain, and his head was pounding. 'My whole body feels trashed.'

He contemplated getting up, but only briefly. The very idea of moving made him want to scream. So instead he decided he would just stay right where he was.

Indefinitely.

Possibly forever.

He would stay there until he melted into the ground and became a permanent part of the landscape. Yeah, that sounded nice.

'God, Frieza must have smashed my head in a lot harder that I thought with that last hit.' He felt a rush of satisfaction when he thought of the former tyrant. Frieza was down and now there was only Kakarott left to go, he smirked. Maybe after that he could take a vacation or something. Vegeta frowned, that last thought wasn't like him but right now he was just too exhausted to care. With that, Vegeta began to drift back into unconsciousness, wrapping himself in the warm, dark, comforting blankets of oblivion. Sweet, sweet oblivion.

'_poke'_

…hum?

'_Poke'_

No, it couldn't be. He must be dreaming.

'_Poke, Poke'_

God, life wasn't fair! He couldn't even pass out in peace!

'_More pokes now accompanied by gentle shaking'_

Oh for crying out loud! He was a prince, you do _not _poke princes! G-O-A-W-A-Y! He screamed mentally.

Nevertheless, he found himself being gradually forced towards consciousness. Thoroughly ticked off, he finally opened his eyes and surprise filled his features.

"Daddy?" Four worried faces stared down at him.

"What are you doing here?" He demanded, glaring at the chibis.

"We came to help you Daddy." Van smiled and Kedah nodded.

Goten nodded. "Yeah, we thought you were in trouble because your ki dropped really low but I guess we were wrong. You beat that lizard lady really bad!" Trashed and annoyed as he was at the thought of being aided by a child, Vegeta still felt a grin tugging at the corners of his mouth at the boy's description of Frieza.

"You totally fried that thing Dad! It was so awesome!" Trunks was practically jumping up and down with excitement, but he somehow managed to contain himself. Goten and the other chibis, however, were literally bouncing around Vegeta in ecstasy. "It was cool!" Goten shouted.

Vegeta looked at the four of them dazedly. No one had ever said anything quite like that to him before, it was a completely new experience for him. They sounded like they were actually _proud _of him or something.

Could that really be true? The last person to have ever shown that sort of feeling about him had been his father and that was back when he was just a small child himself.

Although more than a little confused, Vegeta did feel rather pleased that someone had witnessed his victory over Frieza. He never had a cheering section before but he could certainly get used to having one. He allowed a small smirk to make it's way onto his face. At least there was some sort of small advantage to having children.

Suddenly, Vegeta realized it wasn't the only new experience he had had that day. They had just called him "Daddy," that was most definitely a new one for the record book. It occurred to him the chibis had actually called him Daddy several times that day but somehow he hadn't really noticed until now. In a way he was their father, but it had never occurred to him that they might call him dad. It felt…weird.

Vegeta wasn't sure how to react to this little development. Should he tell them not to? Why was he just noticing this now? Looking at the chibis, Vegeta began to feel very nervous. Several strange emotions he didn't recognize washed over him. Where were these things coming from? Was it that name that was eliciting all of this?

Since Vegeta didn't know exactly what was happening or what to do about it, he did what he always did with this sort of thing. He boxed up any and all disquieting or unfamiliar emotions. Then, he shoved the whole mess into a deep dark corner of his mind to be ignored for all eternity, along with all the other emotional baggage he accumulated over his lifetime and never bothered to deal with.

Telling himself that he couldn't care less what the little devils called him, he glared at the chibis. It never even fazed them. After all, three of chibis lived with Mirai Vegeta and thus had become immune to such things as death glares. As for Goten, well, only a few things could darken his marvelously cheerful demeanor and Vegeta's glares weren't often among them.

Poor, frustrated little Vegeta.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

A tall figure landed on the beach, touching down softly on the sand. He glanced about the small island but saw only a lone house and a few palm trees. Frowning, he made his way into the building by walking through the nearest wall.

Loud slamming and crashing noises, signaling the destruction of both dwelling and furniture, could soon be heard issuing from inside. Quickly and effectively the intruder ransacked Kame house. After a few minutes of searching, the place was a complete shambles.

Leaving the house, the figure once again took to the sky. Hovering briefly over the island, he halted for a moment. His face twisted into a wicked grin as he held out his hand with his palm raised. A blinding light suddenly engulfed the tiny island.

In an instant, the island, Kame house, and all it contained were incinerated. When the air cleared only the ocean and the waves remained. With a demented laugh the powerful figure flew away.

* * *

_And you all remember Goku right? Well..._

Mirai Krillin leapt in to help Goku. Throwing all his might in to a well timed punch, the small fighter sent 19 sailing threw the air.

"Whoohoo! Take that you over stuffed blender!" He laughed.

"Nice one, Krillin!" Goku commented as he went after 20. 'Maybe now I can make some head way,' he thought. His fist was just about to connect with 20's mid section when a strong ki blast fried him in midair. Slightly smoking, Goku blinked in astonishment.

"Owww." He moaned. Where had that come from? A laughing 19 floated up to them.

"An excellent shot 19. You do your creator proud." 20 commended the android.

"Thank you 20." 19 bowed.

Mirai Krillin felt his heart sink. "Wait, what?"

20 sneered at the two Z fighters hovering below him. "Did you really think that such amateurish diversionary tactics would work on two supreme beings such as ourselves?"

"Uh-oh, this can't be good." Mirai Krillin swallowed. Just then, 20 sent the still toasty Goku crashing into him. "I hope Goku has a plan B." Mirai Krillin cringed as he pushed the heavier warrior off of himself.

* * *

"What are they doing?" Mirai Yamcha wondered as he batted Zarbon through the air with ease. "I thought Goku might have a hard time but this is ridiculous." He noticed Zarbon charging back at him like a mad hornet. Dodoria was right behind him.

"Looks like the old pink windbag finally regained consciousness." He grinned as he returned his attention back to his own fight.

* * *

"Grr… that's it!" Mirai Krillin growled. He was officially tiered of being used for a punching bag. Goku was being bashed around even more than Mirai Krillin and was really starting to show it. Just as Mirai Krillin was powering up for a last ditch attack though a familiar voice caused him to halt. A very calm and cool familiar voice, one that sounded like ice.

"Well, well. It's been a long time Dr. Gero."

Androids 20 and 19 spun around to face the speaker.

"Android 18! What are you doing here?" Exclaimed 20, a.k.a. Dr. Gero, in astonishment. However, his demeanor suddenly changed as he looked at her and he turned to Goku with a sadistic grin on his face. "You know, it is truly gratifying that I am able to crush you myself, Goku. You see, I wasn't sure that my power would be able to surpass your's so I created androids 17 an 18 to ensure your demise in case I failed. Now, since android 18 has somehow managed to join us, I would like to take this opportunity to show you just how entirely out classed you are. You never stood a chance against the power of my brilliant creations! Now witness the ultimate power that is the android! 18 show them your might!"

18 raised her right eyebrow at the Doctor's ranting but other than that she failed to move.

"Android 18 what are you doing?" Demanded Dr. Gero.

"Me? I was just thinking how pathetic it is that no matter what time line we seem to be in, somehow I'm always the one who gets to kill you."

"Android 18! What are you saying? I am your creator! You must obey me! OBEY ME NOW! DESTROY GOKU!"

"Oh get over yourself." 18 rolled her eyes and sent a blast straight at android 19, completely obliterating him.

"Oh yeah! Nice one babe! Haha! You're going down now Gero! You sicko!" Mirai Krillin cheered his wife on. Goku looked up at her in relief. "Boy am I glad to see you, 18!" 18 smiled at the two of them. The sound of someone slowly clapping their hands filled the air.

"Nice shot. Quick and clean, that's just like you 18. You always have to hurry up and get the job done, don't you? You know, you really should learn how to loosen up and have a little fun."

18 froze when she heard the voice. It couldn't be. She hesitantly looked up to see a young man with long dark hair and a red scarf watching them.

"17?" She gasped.

* * *

_And of course..._

The Ginyu force touched down on the rocky ground below.

"Spread out men!" Ginyu commanded. "They should be around here somewhere." His team all began to wander about slowly, looking for Frieza's victim. After a few moments, Jeice noticed a slight blip on his scouter and decided to go check it out. The power level was incredibly weak and it was fading. Jeice tracked the power to an outcropping off to the far right. It was coming from behind those rocks. Curious, he made his way around them. The sight which met his eyes stopped him dead in his tracks.

"T-there's no way! I-it c-can't be…!" He stammered.

Captain Ginyu was standing on top of a boulder watching his men. This was what he loved to see. All his men carrying their orders out with efficiency and style. No wonder his team was the best in the universe. It was right about then that Jeice appeared. The red skinned alien was screaming something unintelligible at Ginyu and waving his arms about wildly. He came racing towards Ginyu in a haphazard fashion. Just as Jeice reached the Captain, he tripped and face planted at Ginyu's feet. Ginyu groaned and covered his face with his hand. How could one of his men show such a blatant lack of style? He had thought that Jeice was more professional than this.

Jumping up, Jeice didn't even bother to dust himself off as he simply grabbed the Captain and began dragging him off.

"Jeice! What are you doing?" Shouted an enraged Ginyu.

"Cap'in you got to…"

"I will not tolerate this blatant lack of style and professionalism from my men!"

"But Cap'in I've found…"

"Do you want to be off the team?"

"What? NO! I-I… but Frieza…"

"Huh? What about Lord Frieza?"

"It's him Cap'in! I've found him!" Jeice exclaimed in exasperation and once again began dragging Captain Ginyu away. Completely confused, Ginyu decided to simply follow after him. By now the rest of the Ginyu Force had noticed the exchange as well, so they too followed along. Soon Jeice brought them over to the outcropping he had found. Ginyu and the rest of his men all froze. For there in front of them laid the broken, bloodied, and partially incinerated remains of the Great Lord Frieza! They all gaped at the fallen tyrant for several minutes.

"What should we do Captain?" Burter finally hissed.

"Is he still alive?" Recoome inquired.

"Yes, he's still alive men." Ginyu answered slowly as he checked the reading on his scouter. Walking up to Frieza, the Captain's face twisted into an evil smirk as a sudden idea filled his head. Smoothly and deliberately, Ginyu raised his arm and launched an abrupt and brutal attack on what was left of the tyrant. When the dust finally cleared there was nothing at all left of Frieza. Coughing, all of his men stared at him with wide eyes.

"C-Captain?" Ventured Guildo.

"Men, how would you like to be the new lords of the universe? Working for me of course?"

"Really Captain? Heh, heh. That sounds great!" Guildo rubbed his chubby hands together.

"Captain! I'm picking up five power levels a little ways east of here. They're all pretty low but they're impressive for this weak planet." Burter informed Ginyu.

"Well men? What do you say? Shall we begin the Ginyu Force's reign of terror?"

"Yes, sir!" They all shouted.

"Then let's go have some fun with these guys." Ginyu laughed and took off into the air. Excited, all of his men quickly followed him.

* * *

**Whew. This chappy took forever! Taxes and school held me up. .**

**Hope you guys liked it!**

**I have over 9,400 hits! I'm so excited! **

**To thank you guys and to celebrate I drew a couple of special pics of the chibis. Yes Trunks and Goten! Van and Kedah too! If you want to see them go to my profile and click on my homepage and it will take you to the cite their on. Easy, see? Their reaaalllyyyy cute! Also if any of you go look at them and tell me what you think in a review I'll... I'll do something special for you!^^ I don't know what, you'll have to tell me what you would like whether with the story or with my art as long as its with in reason. ^-^ But seriously I will. And I'll be really happy if you all take a short minute and go look at them. ^^**

**And as always please review!**

**Take care and thankies!**

**VBR~  
**

Return to Top


	20. I Want To Be A Hero

As you all know by now, I don't own DBZ and you're an idiot if you thought I did. :P

* * *

Chapter 20.

(Oh wow, I can't believe it!)

Vegeta watched in amusement as the chibis continued to excitedly recount his fight with Frieza to him. 'They do realize that I know what happened, don't they?' He wondered. His thoughts were cut off, however, when Kedah crawled into his lap and smiled shyly up at him. Then without warning, she darted forward and kissed him lightly on the cheek. Vegeta's eyes widened in shock.

"We're really glad you're okay Dad." Trunks grinned.

Vegeta looked up to see that all of the chibis were quietly huddled around him. He felt his face starting to burn. 'Is this what it's like to be a hero?' Vegeta wondered. 'Is this how Kakarott feels?' A loud warning bell went off in his head. NO! NO! NO! He couldn't let thoughts like that into his mind. Didn't these kids understand that he was a monster? They shouldn't be treating him like this. He was brutal, dangerous and evil. The sooner they all realized that the better off everyone would be. He closed his eyes and got ready to prove this truth to both the chibis and himself. However, before he could open his mouth, Vegeta sensed five ki rapidly approaching him and the chibis. His eyes flew open in astonishment.

What were they doing here? It wasn't possible! He recognized those five ki instantly. But how could the Ginyu Force be here? He had witnessed all their deaths on Namek! Shoot, he had finished most of them off himself! How was it feasible that they were alive and on earth of all places?

Then again, Frieza had been dead beyond a doubt too. Yet, the space lord had somehow managed to show up here today as well. Speaking of Frieza, Vegeta thought. Curiously, Vegeta checked the area for the alien's ki but it had vanished completely. Well at least he had that going for him, Vegeta sighed. Then he shuddered, he really hoped that Frieza stayed dead this time. Who in their right mind would let that creep come back to life anyway? Vegeta frowned; he missed the good old days when things were simple. You killed someone and they died, end of story. All of this dying and coming back again and again made things way too complicated.

"Daddy, peoples are here." Van poked him gently. Vegeta looked up to see the Ginyu force come charging down from the sky. He growled at them, this wasn't good. He needed more time to recover before he fought again. Battling Frieza had used up all of his energy. Dang it all, now what?

"Well, well. What do we have here men?" Captain Ginyu smirked as he landed.

"Looks like a little lost monkey to me Cap'in." Jeice laughed. The chibis studied the new arrivals with interest. Meanwhile, Vegeta struggled to collect himself enough to sit up straight. Assuming a 'burn and die' glare, he eyed the Ginyu Force wearily. This was just perfect, now he had a bunch of kids to protect in addition to saving his own skin.

The chibis quietly watched the Ginyu Force for a moment, unsure just what to make of them.

"Who are you?" Goten finally asked.

"I'm…." The biggest alien with red hair spun around on one leg and struck a ballerina pose with splayed fingers. "Recoome!"

"Burter!" The large blue alien hissed, posing like Recoome. Only Burter added some extra twirls and erratic arm movements as well.

The smallest alien with four eyes attempted an elaborate pose like his comrades but his blob like body made his movements far more clumsy. "Guildo!"

"I'm Jeice!" The red skinned alien accompanied his pose with a dramatic flip of his white hair.

The last member of the group assumed his position in the middle of the bizarre arrangement in his own ridiculous pose. "I'm Captain Ginyu!"

"And together we are…" The strange group all moved together and changed poses. "The Ginyu Force!"

The chibis blinked. What was THAT?

Suddenly, Van and Trunks burst out laughing so hard they fell to the ground grasping their aching sides. The Ginyu Force was, of course, completely annoyed by this. They were surprised though, to hear clapping as well.

"Wow! That was great!" Goten was sitting with his legs spread on the ground clapping enthusiastically for the now totally confused Ginyu Force. They didn't know if they should yell at the two laughing at them or take a bow. So, they did both. First, they all dipped in a dramatic bow to Goten, then they whirled around angrily on Trunks and Van.

"And just what is so dang funny?" Ginyu demanded, glaring at Van and Trunks.

"Hahahaha! Y-y-you hehehe! S-stand like haahahahaha!" Van struggled for air.

"What a bunch of tacky looking circus rejects! Hehehe!" Trunks laughed.

"WHAT? How dare you insult the Ginyu Force! We're the most powerful fighters in the universe! Do you brats have any clue how strong we are compared to you?" Ginyu fumed. NOBODY called him and his team _tacky_.

Trunks smirked contemptuously at the purple alien. "Yeah, we know. And that just makes everything even funnier."

"Circus?" Guildo blinked.

"Rejects?" Choked Jeice.

"You heard me." Trunks said, laughing at their reactions.

"Hey Trunks, don't be mean! I thought it was fun!" Goten said cheerfully, then he looked over at Kedah, who was still perched on Vegeta's lap. "Right Kedah?"

"No way Goten. It was totally lame. Wasn't it Kedah?" Trunks grinned. Kedah looked the Ginyu force over silently. Then a small smile played happily across her features as she pointed at them.

"Look Daddy!" She beamed innocently up at Vegeta. "Clowns!"

"CLOWNS! I'll have you know the Ginyu Force has always been the pinnacle of style in the universe, mate. But a stupid little brat like you probably doesn't even know what style is!" Jeice screamed. This just made Van laugh harder. Even Vegeta felt a smile tugging at his mouth.

"Hey little man, are you out of that tiny mind of your's or something?" Recoome scoffed at the chibi.

"Who are you to talk about tiny minds, pea brain?" Van shot back. Vegeta was silently chuckling now.

Captain Ginyu glared at the chibis "We just defeated Frieza so this planet belongs to the Ginyu Force now. That means you're all trespassing on our property."

Jeice crossed his arms haughtily. "Yeah, and we're going to kill you for that, little mates."

Van's eyes widened, "What? That's not right, we LIVE here! And how can anyone own a whole planet? Their huge!" He spread his little arms out to as wide as he could to emphasize his point. Then he frowned. "And don't call me little! YA FREAKS!"

Goten and Trunks looked at each other in confusion. Did Ginyu just say that they had defeated Frieza? That wasn't right, they saw Vegeta beat him.

"I think that the Guger Force is confused." Goten said, looking rather puzzled himself.

"The Ginyu Force!" All of the members screamed.

"Whatever, you're loud and annoying. Dad, can we get rid of these guys? Please?" Trunks turned to Vegeta.

"Dad, huh?" Ginyu raised an eyebrow inquisitively. "We had no idea Vegeta. We didn't think an ugly little monkey like you could get a girl. What did you do? Threaten to blow her up? Hah, you know she probably would've preferred it."

"Looks like Princy boy has been pretty busy." Guildo grinned in agreement.

Vegeta growled at them. He wasn't even about to try and explain this one. "I swear you're all going to die today." He hissed. 'Just as soon as my legs start working again.' He added mentally.

"Alright, I'm tired of this. Come on ugly, let's go!" Trunks crouched down into his fighting stance and glared at Ginyu. A laugh tore from Vegeta's throat as he watched Ginyu's face turn red.

"Are these your reinforcements Vegeta?" He sputtered with rage. "A bunch of diaper wearing baby monkeys?" Vegeta started to panic. What was he going to do now? Normally he would be able to defeat the Ginyu Force on his own but he wasn't in much of a position to help right now. He briefly recalled what happened to Gohan on Namek and broke out in a cold sweat. He couldn't let that happen again, he needed a plan fast!

"We're not babies!" Van stomped his foot indignantly. "I'm," The chibi paused and glanced down at his fingers, "four years old!"

"No diapers." Kedah nodded.

"Well, Van and Kedah still wear them at night because they still wet the bed sometimes." Goten laughed.

"Shhh! You weren't supposed to tell anyone that!" Van hissed.

"Oh! Oopsie sorry!" Goten clapped his hands over his mouth.

"Come on guys." Trunks smirked back at the other chibis. "Let's show these clowns who they're dealing with."

"Yeah!" Goten shouted as he and Trunks easily powered up to super Saiyans.

"I want to help too!" Van exclaimed excitedly. His brow furrowed for a moment as he tried to concentrate. After a few seconds a tiny golden aura burst to life around him as well.

A strangled gasp escaped Vegeta as his jaw hit the ground. In disbelief he gawked at the chibis. Slowly, he looked down at Kedah still in his lap, only to find her hair was now a shimmering gold as well.

"I'll handle these little brats. Squashing Vegeta's offspring will be a great pleasure!" Guildo rubbed his pudgy hands together and took a deep breath. "TIME FREEZE!"

The chibis tensed in anticipation. Nothing happened.

"Did he do anything?" Goten asked confused. Guildo gasped for breath.

"Why didn't it work?" He exclaimed in bewilderment.

"I don't know and I don't care. But I'm not going to let you try it again." Trunks glared. Quickly he phased out of sight and reappeared behind Guildo. He knocked him out with a clean blow to the back of the head, then he phased back to where he had been standing before.

"Looks like these guys have a few tricks up their sleeves. We should probably just take them out now Goten. I'll take the purple one and you can have the big lizard thing and the little red one. Van, you can have the big dumb looking guy. "

"Okay!" Goten crouched down. "Wait Trunks, shouldn't we leave one for Kedah?"

"Nah, Dad only just started training her. She can transform and control her energy but she's still working on attacks." Trunks looked back at her. "She probably just transformed because she didn't want to be left out." Kedah smiled and waved to him but made no move to join the fight. "Besides, I don't think this is really going to be all that much fun."

With that, the chibis attacked. Trunks effortlessly slammed Ginyu into the ground. Surprised and angry, Ginyu picked himself up.

"Why you!" He screamed in rage and launched himself at Trunks. He was abruptly halted mid air by a fist to the stomach. Captain Ginyu slowly slumped over; air and blood came spilling out from his mouth as he clutched his mid section in pain. Trunks pulled his knee back and then slammed it into his opponents face, sending him flying. Ginyu landed in a heap on the ground, he was out cold.

Goten turned and smiled at Jeice and Burter. "Do you guys want to take turns?"

Burter and Jeice smirked at each other and rushed Goten. Both of them sent a burning ki blast straight towards Goten's head. Their eyes widened as he easily dodged their attack. The ki blasts, though, continued past where Goten had been standing and was now heading directly towards Vegeta and Kedah.

Seeing the blasts rapidly approaching him, Vegeta suddenly found some of his long lost energy. With one arm holding the chibi against his chest, he hurled the two of them out of the blasts' path at the last second. It wasn't the most graceful move but it worked well enough. Although, one of Momo's floppy green ears got a bit singed, much to Kedah's dismay.

The dark haired boy frowned at Jeice and Burter and waved his arms. "Hey that wasn't nice! I asked you a question and you were supposed to answer me first! You could have hurt somebody like that!"

Frustrated and stunned, Jeice tried to knock the boy unconscious but his fist met with only air. Burter attempted a similar move with the same results. Shocked, they gazed stupidly at the spot where their target should have been. They never even noticed Goten hovering slightly above them and then it was too late. The demi-saiyan landed a solid kick to the back or Burter's head while his elbow came down on the back of Jeice's neck. Both Ginyu Force members fell flat on their faces. They were unconscious before they hit the dirt.

Recoome grinned down at the tiny chibi in front of him. With a yell he sent a powerful, yet somewhat clumsy, punch straight at Van. Van simply caught it and looked up at Recoome's flabbergasted expression.

"Nobody calls me little!" Van hissed, then he paused for a second. "Well, except mommy. But that's different!" He added and then he grinned at Recoome. "Nighty, night ugly!" With one swift motion, Van smashed his forehead into Recoome's rock like head. Little stars danced around Recoome's vision as he to joined his teammates in the land of dreams.

Satisfied with their work, the three boys landed next to Vegeta and powered down. The Saiyan Prince couldn't help but stare at them. How could mere children possibly ascend to the level of the legendary super Saiyan? It was absurd! The very idea of such a thing went against everything he had learned and been lead to believe. There was no way that they could possess that much power and yet he had just seen them transform. They made it look so…so…easy! Vegeta glanced down and saw Kedah's green bunny lying in her lap. At this point, he half expected _it_ to turn into a super Saiyan. Apparently, everyone could do it but him.

This was finally it, he realized. For years, Vegeta had suspected it. There had been so many signs, but this clinched it. He had always written the whole idea off as paranoia, but now he knew it was true. The whole point to and the sole purpose of the entire universe, was to make him look like a fool. His complete humiliation was the goal toward which all of the fates were pressing. Why couldn't someone just kill him now? He didn't see any reason to-

"Dad?" Trunks voice jolted Vegeta out of his spiraling depression and his eyes snapped up. "Here, takes this." The boy held his hand out to him.

Vegeta stretched out his arm and took the offering. It was a small, hard, brown bean. Vegeta's eyes widened. A sensu bean? Wait, they had had this with them the whole time and they were just giving it to him now?

"Where did you get this?" He demanded.

"Goten's mom gave some to us before she left." Trunks explained. "But she only had a few." He looked over at his sister who was busy examining her scorched green companion with concern. She had no idea the battle field was such a hazardous place for a bunny. Kedah frowned and looked up at Trunks; she held her hand out demandingly. Trunks rolled his eyes but gave her a bean anyways. Kedah took it and smiled.

"But Momo doesn't eat. How's he gonna take it, Kei?" Van asked her. Kedah paused a moment. Then she flipped her bunny over and poked the bean inside the tear that her mother had forgotten to fix the night before. Sure, the burn marks didn't go away, but she was certain Momo felt better now. Satisfied, she gave Momo a pat on the head and turned her attention to other things.

Meanwhile, Vegeta had recovered his full power thanks to Trunks' little gift. Now he had things to do. Things like disposing of those Ginyu Force creeps. He strode over to their unconscious bodies and powered up a blast.

"So you beat Frieza, huh?" He sneered. "At the rate his energy was fading, Frieza would have been dead within half an hour anyways. All you did was give him an easier passing and I won't forgive you for that!" Vegeta raised his hand and charged up a massive ki blast. He was going to make sure that the Ginyu Force stayed gone this time. Not even the Eternal Dragon would be able to find them after this attack.

But just as Vegeta was about to release his attack, he felt something. Four sets of eyes watching him, burning straight into his back. Young, sweet, innocent eyes. Ones that had looked at him with admiration and pride only moments earlier, calling him a hero. Vegeta faltered. Those same eyes were watching him now, only this time they were filled with uneasiness and tension. He found he didn't like the change in their eyes. He wanted them to look at him the way they had earlier! Not like this! Change back! Change back!

Wait, God what was he thinking? He tried to shove the unwelcome thoughts out of his mind and continue his attack but it didn't work. Dang it all! Now what? He couldn't just execute these buffoons in front of a bunch of children! For however powerful they might be, he knew that was all the chibis really were. Carefully, he dispersed his energy and powered down. Confusion filled his features. Why did this bother him so much? Since when did things like this matter to him? They never had before. He growled in disgust at his actions. Finally, Vegeta turned to the chibis.

"Go back to the house. Now." He ordered. Goten looked at him uncertainly, but Trunks quickly nodded. Gathering up the two youngest chibis, all four little half Saiyans took to the air. Vegeta watched them go. Once they were out of sight, he turned back to the task at hand.

"This blasted planet is making me soft." He growled as he charged up his attack again.

* * *

Whew! That was a long one. Okay hope you liked it. I hit a few road blocks with this one. Major writers block issues. But I started the next chapter so I hope that one won't take too long. However, finals are coming up and I don't know how much that will affect my updates. I want to stay on the dean's list after all.

Thanks and as always Please Review! (seriously, they keep me going on this) ^^


	21. Worse Than You Thought

If you thought I owned DBZ, you're a moron and I'm laughing at you. :P

* * *

Geryon reclined back on his makeshift thrown. He had had Cerberus construct it out of the various charred remains that once made up a small house. All around him lie the broken and burnt wreckage of the mountain village he and his men had destroyed a couple hours earlier. He had quickly grown bored after Augean dismissed all of the Z fighters former opponents, an unfortunate development for the mountain village. It hadn't taken long for the three of them to level the place.

Actually, Geryon and Cerberus were the ones out to entertain themselves with a little wanton destruction, Augean just tagged along to insure that there weren't any survivors. He didn't want the Z fighters to hear any strange reports and come find them.

Geryon watched as dark clouds of smoke swirled through the air. A little random chaos and devastation always put him in a good mood. He would have been in an even better mood if they could have blown up a whole city but a village would do for now. Large scale destruction at this point in his plan would be very unwise. But still, he would take what he could.

"I'm bored. There's nothing left worth demolishing or eating." Cerberus complained as he stomped over to Geryon.

Geryon waved him off. "It's not time for us to act yet. If you've run out of things to blow up then go find some forest creatures to disembowel or something. And get out of my sunlight you idiot!"

"If I may ask, sir," Augean came over to them, "just what are we waiting for. Surely, you don't really think that those villains that you transported here can be trusted."

"Of course they can't!" Geryon scoffed. "Betrayal is to be expected from their sort. Most of them will attempt to fulfill their own plans for revenge or world conquest, or so I should imagine. I have, shall we say, persuaded a select few to go along with the later half of our purposed plan." He gave an evil grin. "However, loyalty from any of them is not to be counted on."

"And you're going to allow them to do as they wish?" Augean asked in confusion. "But I thought we were going to use them to defeat the Saiyans, to build an army."

"Yes, and so we have. Our army is now out wrecking havoc on the Saiyans and all their earth friends. If we're lucky our 'soldiers' might actually kill a few of those bothersome Z fighters. The more battered and worn they are when we finally face them the better. We're letting them go out and do the 'grunt work;' if you will, while we sit back and watch."

"But they went against your orders." Cerberus objected. He knew from past experiences that Geryon did not take such offences lightly.

"So they did, and they shall all die for it along with the Saiyans. Of course, they were going to die anyway." Geryon frowned. "They were destined to perish along with the rest of this dimension from the moment I brought them here."

"So then you intend to kill them all after we retrieve the Tempas stones. That's hardly surprising." Augean commented sarcastically.

"Not quite." Geryon smirked. "They will all die weather we manage to obtain the stones or not. I've already seen to that."

"However men, we must do everything we can to find the stones before this world is destroyed." Geryon suddenly became very serious. "If we don't, then when this dimension collapses, all of the stones will be sent to another dimension and scattered throughout its entire universe. I'm sure you both recall how tiresome it was for us to go searching for them from planet to planet last time. I would much prefer to find the Tempas now while their all on one planet. But either way, the end result will be the same for our so-called army."

Cerberus' eyes widened. Augean stared at Geryon with apprehension. "Did you just say this dimension is going to c-collapse?" He stuttered.

"Hum? Oh yes," Geryon yawned disinterestedly. "my bringing those incompetents here assured that. I would say this universe has about a week, ten days tops, before it all collapses in on itself. You know, its going to be interesting to find out what it looks like when reality literally comes crashing down around us."

"And what about us?" Demanded an outraged Augean. "How are we supposed to live through that?"

"Well, I'll survive. It won't be a very pleasant experience but I'll make it. As for you two, well I guess you'll die along with everyone else. Although, if we find the Tempas stones before this happens, I'll be able to transport the three of us to another dimension."

"WHAT?"

"It's nothing personal." Geryon shrugged. "But unless I have the Tempas stones' powers in my control, I won't be able to transport you two out of this dimension and into another reality."

"But you were able to bring all of those… those IDIOTS here!" Augean screamed at him.

"That was an entirely different matter. Back when we were fighting those Saiyans, I did absorb some power from the Tempas. That's what made it possible for me to bring others into this dimension, or reality, that we are currently in. However, that doesn't mean that I can leave this reality. Until I obtain the Tempas or until this reality collapses in on itself, I'm just as stuck here as you are." Geryon huffed in exasperation.

Augean glared at him. "Explain! If you can transport beings into this reality, why can't you transport us out of it?"

Geryon rolled his eyes. "Listen, I will only say this once so you had better pay attention." He glared at them. Once he was sure they were both listening, he began. "Yes, I can bring other beings into this dimension, or this time line, that I am currently in. I can do this because of the powers I absorbed from the Tempas. However, I still need the stones because I can't leave. I'm stuck here since I only have partial and incomplete powers. Do you follow?"

"You're a half charged battery. Yeah, we get it." Augean smirked. Geryon sent him a withering look.

"The thing is that opening up a dimensional portal and letting something into your world, or reality, from a different one, is relatively easy and requires only a small amount of energy." Geryon continued. "It's like opening a valve in a dam and letting whatever you want just fall out. Open a hole in a dimensional wall and things will tend to gush out at you."

"Why?" Cerberus asked in a bored tone.

"Because energy and pressure are always drawn towards a release point." Geryon answered with an exaggerated roll of his eyes. Honestly though, he was surprised that Cerberus hadn't fallen asleep yet. "Therefore, transporting oneself into another dimension is much harder and requires far more power than bringing something into you own world."

"You mean that the energy would be flowing the wrong way when you open the portal." Augean mused.

"Exactly. It would be like completely opening up a dam and then trying to hold all the water back with your breath or like swimming up a giant waterfall. It's next to impossible! It can only be done by a person with certain, special abilities. Abilities, that can only be granted to a person by the Tempas. Without all of the Tempas power at their command, no one could ever generate enough force to overcome and reverse the tide of incoming dimensional energy."

Cerberus stared at Geryon blankly. Augean, however, seemed to be following. "In other words, when you create a hole in a dimensional wall, energy comes towards you and forces you to stay in the reality you're in." Geryon nodded. "So, in order to travel through a portal into another dimension , you have to reverse the energy's flow so that the portal's energy and you are moving in the same direction." Augean said hesitantly.

"That's correct." Geryon confirmed.

"Alright, but why is this dimension going to collapse?" Augean asked.

"This dimension, or reality if you prefer to call it that, will collapse because it's vibrational patterns have been distorted." Geryon replied. Seeing the blank looks on his men's faces, he explained. "Look, if something goes on forever in all directions, that means that it can't physically be located next to something that also goes on forever in all directions. Make sense?"

They nodded.

"Now, you both are aware that space goes on forever, you've been there after all."

They nodded again.

"This is true of space in every dimension, it goes on for eternity in each and every reality. Therefore, all of those dimensions, or realities, must occupy and share the same physical space."

"How can they do that?" Augean asked in confusion.

"It's possible for them to share this space because they each have their own special subatomic frequency."

"You mean that they each vibrate differently on a molecular level." Augean checked. Cerberus' eyes were glazing over.

"Yes. This allows multiple worlds to exist on intersecting planes of space and reality simultaneously." Geryon continued. "Now everything, living or non, shares the vibrational patterns of the dimension they, or it, originates from. So, even though we are here in a new dimension now, our vibrational frequency still matches our home dimension's frequency. This is true with all of the those transported here from other time lines as well. Understand?"

Augean motioned that he did. Cerberus, however, had fallen into a deep sleep.

"Now, every time you open a hole in the dimensional walls, energy and vibrations from the one world escape over into the other world." Geryon elaborated. "This is a far more hazardous then it might sound."

"Why?"

"Well, if too much energy or too many vibrations spill over into the wrong dimension, the frequency of one or both of the dimensions could change causing them to collapse, or possibly fuse together."

"So when you brought all of those villains here, you allowed energy and vibrations from other worlds to leak over into this one. After all the portals you made, I should imagine that this dimension was pretty heavily contaminated by foreign energy."

"That's true, but there's more to it than that. The presence of a being from one dimension inside a different dimension can also cause a problem."

"Why?"

"Because their vibrations would be out of sync with the world around them. This would disturb the frequency of the reality that they were in."

"So, put simply, the more people who are transported here from outside this reality, the greater the vibrational disturbance they create."

Geryon nodded his head in assent. "All of this combined has resulted in this dimension and its reality becoming unstable. We haven't seen any signs of trouble yet but the universe is a big place. It takes a while for the affects to become noticeable. Most likely, it will start becoming apparent with a few simple little odd happening and then some reality shifts. Once those start, things should quickly escalate to the point where everything will just come crashing down on itself and this entire reality will cease to exist."

"So then, you only brought the Z fighters former opponents here to destabilize this reality." Augean raised an eyebrow.

"No!" Geryon snapped. "That would be stupid! I could have just brought in any random bunch of people if that were the case! If you somehow didn't notice, WE'RE OUT MATCHED! In terms of pure brawn the Earth's special forces are temporarily superior to the three of us. Until I control the Tempas, we're going to need help to keep them at bay. By now they most likely know about the Tempas stones and have already started gathering them. If I'm not mistaken that one Saiyan probably had two of them when he arrived here. That means there are still two left to find. After they find all four stones, then we move in and take them for ourselves."

Cerberus had woken up by this part of the exchange. "But wait-" The dullest member of the three started counting. "1...2...3...4...5... Isn't there 1 stone missing?"

"Oh look, it can add. Give him a cracker Augean!" Geryon spat and pulled something out of his pocket. He held a shiny dark object before them. "I don't need them to find what I already have."

"You've had one of the stones this entire time?" Cerberus' eyes bulged.

"Of course I have you buffoon! But without the other four it's nothing but a 7000 year old paperweight!" Geryon clenched his fists, his good mood was officially gone now. He glared at his men. "Augean!"

"Yes sir?" Apparently sharing time is over, Augean thought.

"I have an assignment for you."

* * *

HA! Bet ya didn't see that one coming did ya? XP Boy, I hope you're all not completely confused now. I tried to explain things as clearly as I could, let me know what you think!

Thanks and as always Please Review! At least if you want me to keep writing. ^^

Like I said finals are coming up so I really don't know when the next up date will be but I'll try not to take too long.


	22. Under The Weather Vegeta?

You think I own DBZ? YOU'RE AN IDIOT!

* * *

Chapter 22

Mirai Goku flew through the air; Mirai Vegeta was flying just a short ways off from him. The two of them had been searching for hours now but still couldn't seem to locate the three beings that had originally attacked them back at Capsule Corp. Several times that day they had nearly turned back, sensing strange spikes of energy coming from their friends.

Mirai Goku could have sworn he felt Frieza and the Ginyu Force at one point, but the kis had quickly disappeared so he wasn't sure. He had asked Mirai Vegeta about it but the other had apparently not noticed it. Neither one of them had been able to locate the ki of the aliens that they were searching for, despite their repeated tries to do so. They must have learned an excellent way to hide their ki if not even the two Saiyans could find a trace of it.

Glancing over at his companion, Mirai Goku saw that the other seemed slightly pale and out of breath. He frowned; he had noticed that something was wrong with Mirai Vegeta a while ago. However, though Mirai Goku was concerned, he knew he would have to wait until Mirai Vegeta was finally ready to admit the fact before he could offer to help directly. Why did that guy always have to be so stubborn? Well, in the meantime, he would just have to be sneaky about things.

"Maybe we should stop for a rest." He spoke up. Have to be subtle Goku, he told himself. "I know I sure could use one."

Mirai Vegeta rolled his eyes. Did Kakarott really think that he couldn't see what he was up to? Nevertheless though, they both landed and dropped down on to the grass.

"I wonder how everyone back at Kame house is doing." Mirai Goku thought out loud.

Mirai Vegeta grunted in mild amusement. "The place has probably already been razed to the ground by those kids."

"Aw, they're not that bad, Vegeta." Mirai Goku laughed. "Besides, it was a good idea to leave them there. Goten and Trunks are probably stronger than our past selves at this point. The stone we left at Kame house will be a lot safer with those two around to guard it in addition to our younger selves."

"The point of leaving them there, Kakarott, was that they wouldn't have to fight, if you recall." The Prince snapped.

"Hey, I was just saying." Mirai Goku held up his hands defensively in an effort to calm his friend. Mirai Goku decided that he should probably change the subject. "Say, you've been training Van and Kedah for a while now, haven't you? They must be getting really good too."

"They're four, Kakarott."

"So?"

Mirai Vegeta smacked his palm against his forehead. "So I forget that you never trained your sons at that age. They have an attention span the length of a mite! Our training sessions look more like a circus act than anything else."

"It can't be that bad."

"Kedah won't put that blasted rabbit down. Van insists on ki blasting everything that moves, and Bulma screams about every single scratch that they get."

Mirai Goku laughed. "It doesn't sound that different from when you were training Trunks."

"I only had one pre-K demi-Saiyan to deal with then. Twins should be genetically impossible for half Saiyans. No one should have to deal with that much destruction. The first time Van figured out how to form a ki blast we had to rebuild one third of the house and the lab."

"Uh, yeah. Well, Van is kind of trigger happy when it comes to blasting things." Mirai Goku chuckled. "But at least Kedah's not."

Mirai Vegeta shrugged. "She fights well enough and her form is good. But her attacks lack aggression."

A sly smile spread across Mirai Goku's face. Mirai Vegeta eyed him suspiciously.

"What are you smirking about?"

"You really like training with those chibis don't you?"

Mirai Vegeta's cheeks developed a light pink hue.

"It's just seems so funny, considering how you used to be about training." Mirai Goku continued.

"Shut up Kakarott! Someone has to teach them, that's all."

"Sure it is." Mirai Goku grinned. The other blushing Saiyan was about to reply with some scathing comment when Mirai Goku's head snapped up. Two strong and familiar ki were rapidly approaching them. They both stood and watched as the owners of said kis dropped from the sky and landed in front of them.

"Greetings, Goku and Vegeta. We've been looking for you."

Mirai Goku raised an eyebrow. "Cell? What are you doing here? You shouldn't be in this timeline for a few years yet."

"Kakarott! Are you blind? That's Majin Buu standing next to him! He's decades too early to be here!"

"Heh, you're right." Mirai Goku smile, completely unworried. "So, how did you two get here? Get a day pass out of HFIL?"

"I don't think you need to concern yourself with that." Cell smirked confidently and lowered himself into a fighting stance. "We have other matters to attend to."

"So be it." Mirai Goku assumed his own comfortable stance. "I'll take Majin Buu, Vegeta."

"No Kakarot, I think I should like to be the one to eliminate that particular monstrosity. You finish off the cockroach over there."

"Oooh, but Cell will be too easy. You get to have all the fun." Mirai Goku pouted and crossed his arms in a huff. Hearing Mirai Goku's whining, Cell turned several shades of red. No one dismissed him in such a manner! He was the perfect being! Goku was about to continue his protest when Cell's knee made contact with the side of his head.

Faster than Cell could possibly hope to track, Mirai Goku instantly countered. Without even pausing to think, he buried his fist into the androids gut. Then, his other hand reached up and released a burning ki blast straight into Cell's surprise ridden face. Caught off guard, the green enemy was knocked backwards several yards where he proceeded to double over in pain.

His face in his typical ever cheerful grin, Mirai Goku powered up to his ascended Saiyan form. Slowly Cell straightened up, he was furious! With a cry of pure rage, he charged the third class Saiyan. Cell tried to take him by surprise from behind but Mirai Goku blocked him and crashed his knee deep into the other's diaphragm. Cell's eyes widened as he staggered and gagged, a few flecks of purple blood flying out of his open mouth.

Not wasting any time, Mirai Goku leapt back and sent another power packed punch at the other fighters face. His opponent blocked the punch with an upraised arm, and countered with a knee aimed for Goku's side. Mirai Goku gasped as the kick found its mark. Dang that smarted, he winced. Thinking he would take advantage of the situation, Cell tried to get another jab in at Mirai Goku's ribcage.

Dodging to his left, the Saiyan warrior's leg lashed out and caught Cell in the face. Cell grimaced and tried to shrug off the pain, answering the attack with another punch. The two proceeded to try and pummel each other for several minutes. Finally, Mirai Goku grabbed Cell's wrist and shoved it to one side, his other hand hastily blocking another punch directed towards his face. In frustration, Cell tore away from Mirai Goku and glared at him. Mirai Goku, on the other hand, merely continued to smile at him, completely unperturbed.

For a time the two stood eying one another, one with mild amusement, and the other with flaming hatred. Breathing slightly harder, Cell tried to form a new plan of attack against his irksome opponent.

"You will die Goku. I will kill you before this day is over." He straightened up and wiped the blood off of his chin.

"Sorry to ruin your plan, but that's not going to happen." Mirai Goku grinned. "You see, I kind of have this rule about never letting myself be killed by the same person twice. Besides Chichi would murder me if I died again!" With that he smirked and powered up to super Saiyan three. Laughing at Cell's flabbergasted expression; Mirai Goku launched a rather potent ki blast at Cell which he struggled unsuccessfully to avoid. The ball of energy sailed into Cell and exploded, disintegrating his entire lower half.

Cell's eyes were red with rage as he launched another flurry of attacks on Mirai Goku, peppered occasionally by ki blasts. Mirai Goku managed to avoid these attacks easily enough and counter with his own. Taking advantage of an unguarded opening, he threw his elbows backwards and rammed them into Cell's gut with all the power he could muster.

"Sorry it has to be like this Cell, but I can't risk letting you hurt any of the people of Earth." Mirai Goku looked at him somberly, loosing his smile for the first time in the battle. "And I know you would." The spiky haired Saiyan powered up a lethal ki blast. He aimed carefully, and then threw the sphere of light and energy straight at Cell.

Cell couldn't stop or dodge it. When the light of the explosion faded, the only thing left behind was a smoking crater. There wasn't any trace of the android at all.

Mirai Vegeta, meanwhile, had all of his attention focused on his own chubby adversary.

"Shall we begin?" He smirked.

"Oooo, you look yummy! Buu make you be candy! Or maybe cookies!" The sweet obsessed villain clapped his hands together in glee.

A golden aura exploded around Vegeta as he charged up his energy. Fixing his gaze on Majin Buu, he looked the fat pink monster straight in the eyes.

"I don't think so. This battle shall not end as our last did." Mirai Vegeta declared. "I swear it by my honor and pride as a Saiyan Prince!"

With a confident smirk on his face, Mirai Vegeta charged in and slammed viciously into Majin Buu. He sent the pink blob flying through the air and quickly took off after him. Rushing at Buu, he hammered him from every side with a barrage of attacks.

After his initial shock though, Buu began to recover and return his own attacks. The two traded blows. Mirai Vegeta quick, brutal, and deadly accurate and Buu like a wrecking ball personified. The Saiyan Prince finally kicked his opponent up through the sky and then appeared above him.

"Die you disgusting creature!" Mirai Vegeta screamed as he fired a massive energy volley at Buu. The blasts ripped through Majin Buu, rending him in half. Of course, it only took Buu a couple of moments to repair all of the damage. His goo like body reformed with incredible ease.

"Agh, dang! I forgot how hard that piece of chewing gum is to kill." Mirai Vegeta began to softly curse to himself. He loathed self regenerating villains with a passion.

Majin Buu's face assumed a strange evil expression. "Ah-ah-ah! That not nice! Now you make Buu mad! Buu not want to eat you up no more! Buu make you go dead dead dead! Pow! Pow! Pow!" He laughed dementedly.

"No." Was all that Mirai Vegeta replied.

Buu raced towards Vegeta and kicked him in the chest. While the Saiyan cringed and his breath was stolen away, the monster brought his mammoth fist crashing down on the back of Mirai Vegeta's head. A sparkling array of little birds and stars twinkled before Mirai Vegeta's eyes.

Then, Buu attempted to use his magic beam on Mirai Vegeta, but the Saiyan was well aware of this little trick and dodged it easily. Mirai Vegeta smashed Buu over the head with both of his fists and then sent him spiraling backwards with a well timed blast to Buu's back.

Buu's power was now beginning to fade. Mirai Vegeta had been stronger and faster than him to begin with but now the difference was markedly noticeable. The Z warrior formed a ball of energy in each hand and then smirked at his startled enemy. He swung his arms together with Majin Buu's head directly in between where the two ki blasts would unite. The subsequent explosion, accompanied by many tiny pieces of Buu goo being hurled through the air, could be heard for miles. Buu reformed once more, but the process was much slower this time Mirai Vegeta recognized.

It was about this point when Mirai Vegeta began to notice that he too was feeling rather… odd. Almost drained, but in a way he had never felt before. His energy, he realized was not flowing as it normally would. True, he had been a little off since coming to this time line, but hadn't King Kai said that was normal? Now the feeling was growing intense. Seeing his opponent once again had a head on his round shoulders, he returned his attention to the fight.

Buu rush forward first, with Mirai Vegeta ready and waiting for him. Mirai Vegeta landed a vicious kick, and then started to pound Buu down towards the ground. When Buu tried a sideswipe at the other's head, Mirai Vegeta ducked and fired a blast. The attack hit Buu and knocked him downwards, but Mirai Vegeta quickly flew underneath him and kicked him back up towards the sky. He then once again appeared above Buu and elbowed crushed his elbow deep into Buu's pudgy face. Buu staggered and slowly righted himself.

The two faced off against each other again. Mirai Vegeta threw a spray of ki blasts at Buu causing the blob to fly upwards. Buu turned and charged at Mirai Vegeta, trying to blast him away. The prince, however, flew behind him and rammed both knees in to his back. Buu was sent crashing into the ground at a bone jarring speed. Well, if Buu had had bones, that is. The goo monster landed with a resounding thud, sending dust and earth flying through the air. Mirai Vegeta then proceeded to pelt the area for nearly ten minutes with ki blasts. Then, raising his power to his max he held his hand out in front of him.

"Big Bang Attack!" He screamed as he unleashed his attack. As he poured more and more power into the energy wave, Mirai felt something explode inside of him.

Golden energy rushed towards the rubbery villain, completely engulfing him. Mirai Vegeta could hear Buu's high pitched scream as the blast incinerated him. Not even the great Majin Buu could recover from that one. After the attack faded, he quickly checked the area with his senses. Not finding any trace of Buu, he immediately powered down and gasped for air.

"Nice work, Vegeta. These guys sure aren't the challenge they used to be, huh?" Mirai Goku landed beside the prince and slapped him on the back.

"Kakarott." Mirai Vegeta hissed.

"What?"

"Catch me." He choked as his eyes rolled back in his head.

Mirai Goku's own eyes widened in shock as he watched his fellow warrior pass out and hit the ground like a rock, landing face first in the dirt. Oh wait; he was supposed to catch him wasn't he?

"Oops," He looked down at Mirai Vegeta's prone figure. "Uh, he probably won't remember that when he wakes up. I hope."

Kneeling down, he checked the other's vital signs and then hoisted him over his shoulder. "That's strange; Vegeta barely got hurt in that fight. I think we best go find Bulma. She'll know what's wrong with him, hang on buddy." With that Mirai Goku took off for Capsule Corp.

* * *

Well, there you have it. Hope you enjoyed reading! Veggie and the chibis shall return in the next chapter. My word of honor! ^^

As always, please be kind and leave me a little note!^^ All of your reviews mean soooooooooooooo much to me!

Thank you all and take care!

VBR~


	23. Life's Rough For A Veggie & 17 Explains

VBR: *sitting at laptop diligently typing new chapter for fanfic so she can update and make all her lovely readers happy* And how are you today Veggie? *Smiles adoringly and pets plushie Vegeta's hair* Maybe we can go get Goku and Bardock and all have cake together when I'm done writing. *plushie Vegeta falls over and hopes to die*

Men-in-white-coats: Hey there she is! She's talking to the plushie!

VBR: Eep!

Men-in-white-coats: Step away from the computer and hand over the plushie, VBR!

VBR: NOOO! They found me! You can't have him! Veggie is mine! He loves me! HE DOES! HE DOES! HE DOES!

Men-in-white-coats: That's it! Grab her men!

VBR: NOOOOOOOOOOOO! YOU'LL NEVER TAKE HIM AWAY! *grabs plushie Vegeta and jumps out window* AHHHH! IT WASN'T SUPPOSED TO BE THIS !

_CRASH!_

Men-in-white-coats: *haul VBR away in a straightjacket, much to plushie Vegeta's relief*

_3 weeks later…_

VBR: Haha! I'm back! I knew they could never keep me! I'm back my love! *cuddles plushie Vegeta*

Plushie Vegeta: *silently screams and contemplates just ripping his own stuffing out while cursing Bardock and Goku plushies for laughing at him*

And that's why it took me so long to update, really. ^^;

Well actually I had some minor surgery and just haven't felt like writing. But the other story is way more entertaining. ^^ But this chapppy is a bit longer than I usually write to help make up for the wait. So hold your tomatoes! Really! The tomatoes offend and burn! AHH! *ducks but not fast enough* IT BURNS US! lol

Enjoy folks!

Disclaimer: If DBZ was mine I wouldn't write fan fiction. I'd have better things to do, like sign autographs and enjoy being rich.

_

* * *

_

_Chapter 23_

_(recap)  
_

_Mirai Vegeta could hear Buu's high pitched scream as the blast incinerated him. Not even the great Majin Buu could recover from that one. After the attack faded, he quickly checked the area with his senses. Not finding any trace of Buu, he immediately powered down and gasped desperately for air._

_"Nice work, Vegeta. These guys sure aren't the challenge they used to be huh?" Mirai Goku landed beside the prince and slapped him on the back. _

_"Kakarott." Mirai Vegeta hissed._

_"What?"_

_"Catch me." He choked as his eyes rolled back in his head._

_Mirai Goku's own eyes widened in shock as he watched his fellow warrior pass out and hit the ground like a rock, landing face first in the dirt. Oh wait; he was supposed to catch him wasn't he? _

_"Oops," He looked down at Mirai Vegeta's prone figure. "Uh, he probably won't remember that when he wakes up. I hope." _

_Kneeling down, he checked the others vital signs and then hoisted him over his shoulder. "That's strange; Vegeta barely got hurt in that fight. I think we best go find Bulma. She'll know what's wrong with him, hang on buddy." With that Mirai Goku took off for Capsule Corp._

* * *

VBR: *cuts in* OKAY! Now let's settle down kids! Boy that one got you guys wound up. Oo; But everything's alright kiddies, nobody dies in this story.

Cell, Majin Buu, Android 19, the Ginyu Force, Frieza, and Babadi: LIAR!

VBR: Well… I um, ok yeah so that's not true. But let's get our facts straight. Cell, Majin Buu, Android 19, the Ginyu Force, Frieza, and Babadi are all a bunch of big dummies. Goku has a very short attention span and poor Veggie is really hurt but can't die because after all he's one of the heroes.

Readers: Whew! ^^;

Vegeta: HA! In your faces!

VBR: Heh heh. Unless this is one of those stories where the heroes do die. As they so often do in the real DBZ.

Vegeta: OO! Say wah?

VBR: But you're all going to have to wait and see. ^-^

Vegeta: Y-you wouldn't! Right? I'm your favorite character remember! *looks around desperately* Come on people! She wouldn't really do that, right? You won't let her will you? Somebody? Anybody? AAAHHHH! HELP ME!

* * *

Chapter 23

(For real now!^^)

Vegeta's head was pounding. He had had no idea that kids could talk so much. God, how did his counterpart stand this? After 'taking care' of the Ginyu Force, he had flow after the chibis only to find them bickering among themselves.

"Where's our house? I think we're lost, Trunks!" Goten accused his friend as Vegeta floated up to them.

"We're not lost Goten! I know exactly where I am." Trunks huffed.

"Well then, our house is lost."

"Houses don't get lost."

"Well they don't swim away either!"

"I didn't say they did."

"If our house isn't lost then we're lost."

"Ahg, I told you we're not lost! Princes do not get lost!"

"They do in the bed time stories Gohan tells me. They get lost in the woods and meet evil witches who put mean spells on them."

Trunks glared at Goten. "If they get lost and beat up by some old hag then they're obviously not real princes!" Vegeta raised an eyebrow at the boy, his sentiments exactly.

"They are too."

"Are not."

"Too."

"Not."

"Too."

"Not."

"Yes they are, because they always fight a dragon and rescue the princess! Then at the end everyone lives 'happily ever after!' So they _have _to be princes."

Trunks frowned, how could he argue with that? "Well, _I _don't get lost."

Vegeta gaped at the boys, that's what these kids thought a Prince was? Kami!

"Enough!" Vegeta shouted. "What is going on? I thought I told you four to go back to Kame House."

The chibis scowled at him. "WE'RE TRYING!" The boys all yelled at him, making the strangest ringing start in his ears. They obviously got their lungs from their mother he thought as rubbed his abused senses. Kedah just nodded at him.

"We just can't seem to find it." Trunks admitted reluctantly.

"What? That's absurd. You can't lose it, it's a whole island." Vegeta snapped at them. The chibis all blushed and looked down at their feet. "It has to be over this way, follow me." Vegeta turned and flew off. Silently, the chibis followed him.

* * *

_45 minutes later…_

"WHERE IN BLUE BLAZES IS IT?" Vegeta screamed. He and the chibis were now flying in ever widening circles while he cursed under his breath.

"See? You lost it too!" Goten pouted.

"I didn't lose it!" Vegeta yelled. 'But I'm about to kid.' He added mentally. He couldn't believe that earlier he had thought these kids were anything but annoying. "It's just not here! Someone must have blown it up or something." He finally concluded and eyed the chibis suspiciously.

"So now what Daddy?" Van yawned. The little chibi was getting tiered from all their wandering around and was about ready to ask Trunks for a lift. Kedah had already opted to be carried and was now ridding piggyback on Goten.

Vegeta looked over at Van and winced. There was that blasted name again. Did they really have to call him that?

"Um, Uncle Vegeta?" Goten interrupted his thoughts. The little boy's voice held a definite note of distress. Vegeta glared at Goten. Ok, he might tolerate the other little monsters calling him Dad. However, there was no way this side of the Devil's gate he was going to let some spawn of Kakarott call him "Uncle," as if he and that third class clown were related. The Prince was about to rip into the clueless chibi when Goten continued.

"I have to go." Goten squirmed.

Vegeta blinked. "Huh? Go where?"

"You know, _go_. Really bad." Goten looked at him desperately. Van and Trunks shifted uncomfortably.

"Well now that you mention it…" Trunks mumbled. Comprehension dawned on Vegeta.

"WELL WHAT ARE YOU TELLING ME FOR?" The embarrassed prince bellowed at them. "Go find some place!"

"Ok." Trunks grabbed Van and Goten dropped Kedah into Vegeta's arms, startling him.

"Gah! Why is she-" Vegeta began.

"She has to stay here with you. She's a girl ya know! Duh." Trunks looked at him and Goten flashed that ever famous Son Goku grin at him.

"Oh." Vegeta blinked. Dang that little boy looked like his father. He felt a strong urge to try and knock the chibi's lights out but managed to control it.

"We'll be right back!" Goten waved and flew off.

"What! No wait! You can't just-" But they were already gone. He glared down at Kedah.

"Don't get any idea's kid. This doesn't mean I like you." He growled. Kedah giggled, this version of her daddy was funny.

"HAND OVER ALL OF YOUR DRAGON BALLS AND NOBODY GETS HURT!" A loud, high pitched voice exploded behind them.

A bewildered Vegeta whipped around to find a large, heavily armored, flying craft confronting him.

"What the-?"

"I AM THE GREAT EMPEROR PILAF AND I DEMAND THAT YOU HAND OVER ANY DRAGON BALLS IN YOUR POSSESSION! IF YOU REFUSE WE WILL BE FORCED TO TERMINATE YOU AND THEN TAKE THEM FROM YOU ANYWAY! MUHAHA!" The loud squeaky voice continued.

Vegeta peered into the ship and saw a short, light blue person in a ridiculous outfit screaming into a large Megaphone. A tall woman and an odd looking dog were with him. Vegeta flew up to the window and rapped on the glass, causing it to crack.

"Hey you fairy colored dwarf! I don't have any dragon balls. Moron!" He shouted through the fractured glass.

"Um, he says he doesn't have any sire." The dog informed Pilaf.

"And there's nothing showing up here on the radar anymore." The woman added.

"Oh." Pilaf blinked. "Well, er… you could've said … I … oh just kill them anyway and let's go!"

"Yes sire!" The woman Mai responded and pressed a big red button on the console. A large barrage of missiles suddenly launched themselves at Vegeta and Kedah, exploding in a huge cloud of smoke. Slowly the cloud cleared away to reveal a very ticked Saiyan Prince and a squirming chibi grasped firmly under the warrior's left arm. Pilafs jaw hit the floor. "H-how did he survive that?"

"I am really not in the mood for this." Vegeta growled and powered up a ki blast in his hand.

"Daddy!" Kedah was wiggling in Vegeta's grasp rather frantically now.

"WHAT?"

"Potty now!" She continued to fidget and whimper uncomfortably. "Can't hold."

Vegeta's eyes shot wide open. "OH NO YOU DON'T! NOT ON ME!"

He tried to hold the chibi out at arms length by the back of her belt. Kedah, though, didn't like this new mode of transportation at all or the idea of flying on her own again. So instead, she clung to Vegeta as only a tiny pre-K hybrid Super Saiyan can.

Vegeta scowled at her and then glared up at Pilaf's ship. For a split second he was torn between wanting to fry that shrimp's ugly blue carcass and his desire to remain dry. Dry won. "You got lucky short man!" He yelled, and then he took off for the nearest island. As he blasted away he shot back over his shoulder in frustration. "When I get back you're DEAD!

* * *

_Now let us check in on our other goofy but beloved hero, Goku… _

_… … … … … … … …_

_..._

_...  
_

_Grrr…You all forgot about him didn't you? Remember? Goku? Funny spiky haired guy who was rescued by android 18 and has been left hanging and neglected since chapter 19? Gah, where's the all love gone in the world? _

"Oh yeah! Nice one babe! Haha! Your going down now Gero! You sicko!" Mirai Krillin cheered his wife on. Goku looked up at her in relief. "Boy am I glad to see you, 18!" 18 smiled at the two of them. The sound of someone slowly clapping their hands filled the air.

"Nice shot. Quick and clean, that's just like you 18. You always have to hurry up and get the job done, don't you? You know, you really should learn how to loosen up and have a little fun."

18 froze when she heard the voice. It couldn't be. She hesitantly looked up to see a young man with long dark hair and a red scarf watching them.

"17?" She gasped.

"17?" Dr. Gero shifted his eyes between 17 and 18 nervously. 17 ignored him.

"Hey, sis."

Mirai Krillin watched 17 carefully. Goku, who was totally lost now, looked at the newcomer with interest. This day just kept getting stranger and stranger.

18 raised her arms defensively. "Whatever you want 17, it's going to have to wait. I have some unfinished business to take care of." She glared venomously at Dr. Gero.

"Foolish girl, I am your maker. You cannot destroy me!" The Doctor hissed.

"Sure 18." 17 smirked. "But why don't you allow me." With that he vanished and reappeared directly behind Gero. Before the mad doctor could even blink a hand was thrust through his midsection. He stared at it in disbelief.

"B-But 17? What are you doing? I made you!"

"Yeah and you made that over grown cockroach that tried to eat me!" 17 growled as a light formed in his hand.

"Wait I-"

"That 'thing' tried to swallow me! Do you really think I'm going to let something like that _go_?"

"But-"

"Too late! You should have thought of this before you decided to make us into bug food!" With that the orb of energy in 17's hand exploded and Gero erupted in a blaze of smoke and flame. Brushing the debris off his shirt, 17 grinned at his sister.

"17?" 18 called tentatively, after all in some time lines she and her brother had been evil. She wasn't about to jump to any conclusions about 17 being good here. "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you of course. You wouldn't believe what I've been through." He said in an annoyed tone. "And you can tell your friends to relax; I'm not going to try anything." Mirai Krillin and Goku gave him sheepish looks and floated over. 18 visibly relaxed as well.

"17, you should know I'm not really-" She began.

"Yeah I know. You're my sister from a parallel universe." He shrugged. "It's not as if it really makes a difference." Slowly, they all landed and walked over to Mirai Yamcha. He was reclining on a rock with his hands behind his head and Zarbon and Dodoria were lying in a heap next to him.

"So how did you get here 17?" 18 finally asked.

"Well, I was fighting this guy green guy Pickle,-"

"Piccolo!" They all corrected him.

"Whatever, we were fighting on this island and you and 16 were there too." He looked over at 18. "Just as thing were starting too get fun, this weird giant bug shows up and says he's an android created by Dr. Gero also."

"Cell." They all nodded.

"Right, he said he needed to absorb me and 18 so he could become perfect or something stupid like that. There was no way I was going for that so we all started fighting that creep instead. Somehow he managed to get behind me and catch me off guard. He was just about to suck me up with his freaky tail thing when everything just disappeared. It felt like I was falling but it was weird. It kind of felt like I was being swallowed, for a minute I was afraid that creep had actually got me." 17 shuddered.

"So what, you just fell out of the sky and landed here?" Mirai Krillin asked in confusion.

"Not exactly." 17 smirked. "I must have blacked out for a while because things are a little fuzzy after that. When I came to, I was with this big group of people. There were some serious freaks there, Sis. I started to take off since the circus has never been my scene, but this red haired guy stopped me. He said his name was Augean and we had all been brought here by his master Geryon."

"This Geryon guy didn't happen to have white hair and a sword did he?" Mirai Yamcha guessed, recalling the attack on Capsule Corp.

"That's him." 17 confirmed. "He came and spent a long time babbling on to us about traveling through time and alternate dimensions. Then he went on about us being his army and how this was our chance to seize our revenge."

"Honestly," Mirai Yamcha shook his head, "Is it too much to ask for a villain with a little originality for once? It's always revenge and world domination. Do evil people just not believe in free thinking and creativity?" They all looked at him. He blushed. "Uh heh heh, sorry guys. You were saying?"

"Anyways," 17 rolled his eyes. "Geryon said he was offering us a chance for revenge against the fighters who defeated us. That just confused everyone since none of them could remember being beaten or killed by anyone in their home timelines."

"Oh I get it." Mirai Krillin laughed. "He must have transported those guys here before they were defeated." 17 nodded.

"Let me guess," 18 smirked. "none of them had any interest in revenge and didn't have a clue what he was talking about." 17 nodded again.

"Then this Geryon guy started yelling at us about lack of motivation being our downfall. Finally, he said he would just show us all our demises."

"You mean like show you the future?" Mirai Yamcha choked. "How could he do that?"

"It would seem he has some kind of special mental manipulation powers. He projected images of each of our defeats inside our minds. I thinks he may have even found some way of controlling some of those weaker minded freaks."

"What did he do to you 17?" Mirai Krillin asked.

"Nothing actually." 17 shrugged. "I didn't even see anything."

"How come?" Goku inquired.

"I'm an android. My mind isn't composed of the same matter that an organic being's is. You can't make a computer hallucinate so his powers didn't affect me."

"The same was probably true for 19 and 20." 18 agreed. "Had 20 seen his future he never would have crossed paths with myself or 17."

"We should probably warn the others about this." Goku frowned.

"I vote that we gather the rest of the dragoballs and then head for Capsule Corp." Mirai Yamcha suggested.

"You know 17, if you and Goku help us out things will go a lot faster." She looked at him. "You in?"

He grinned mischievously at her. "You bet, this sounds like it could be fun."

"I'll help!" Goku volunteered cheerfully, completely forgetting his promise to return to Kame house and rescue Vegeta from the chibis. Poor Veggie. It was probably just as well though, all things considered.

Then without any more ado, they quickly gathered the others and set off in pursuit of the remaining dragonballs.

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

"Hurry up Goten!"

"I'm coming Trunks!" Goten stumbled as he tried to tie his belt and run at the same time. Not really looking where he was going, the sweet little chibi tripped over an inconsiderate log. Puzzled, Goten picked himself up. He could have sworn that log wasn't there a moment ago. He frowned down at the offending log. Funny, logs didn't usually ware white pants or boots.

Oh, it was a leg.

A leg sticking out from behind a bush, he realized.

"Goten did you get lost?" Trunks huffed as he and Van strode over. Both boys halted and looked down at the leg. 'That looks oddly familiar.' Trunks thought to himself. Just then the sound of soft snoring reached the boys' ears. The three glanced at each other and the cautiously crept around the bush.

In an instant, Trunks and Goten felt their blood freeze solid inside their veins. Van's eye's shot wide and he nudged his frozen brother. "Isn't that-?" He hissed.

"BROCCOLI MAN!" Trunks and Goten screamed at the same time.

* * *

MAHAHAHA! Okay that was kinda evil. Bad cliffhanger. Forgive me? Lol

I hope you enjoyed this chappy and as always, please leave me a little note!^^ I just love hearing from you all, it keeps me going on this.

Thanks you all, readers and reviewers alike! You're all awesome! ^^

Take care!

VBR~


	24. The Wrath Of Broccoli Man

Disclaimer: I don't own dbz, YET!

* * *

**Chapter 24**

Broly was napping peacefully in the shade, dreaming of killing Kakarott and those annoying brats that had caused him so much trouble.

_His hands dripped with blood; Kakarott's blood. The ruby colored liquid was warm and sticky between his fingers. He had just finished ripping the idiot to shreds. He tossed the mini-Kakarott look-alike into the side of a mountain and sent a ki blast chasing after him. He watched it hit its target and then started pounding the daylights out of the little lavender haired kid who had peed on him. Oh, this was a lovely dream, maybe the best he ever had. He raised a blood covered fist and-_

"BROCCOLI MAN!"

An ear splitting scream jarred Broly awake. Eyes shooting open, he leapt to his feet in alarm. His own surprised features quickly met with those of three wide eyed chibis.

"I don't think you guys should have done that." Van whimpered.

Broly blinked, unsure if he was still asleep or if his dream had somehow materialized. He shook his head and rubbed his eyes to try and clear some of his confusion. Yep, he _felt_ awake. There was a moment of eerie silence between all of them. Narrowing his eyes at the chibis, he tried to get his bearings. The boys just stood there, not even daring to breathe.

"Oh hang it all!" Broly finally smirked, "Let's have some fun brats."

With a feral laugh, Broly launched himself at the boys and struck out. Leaping into action, Trunks aimed a kick for Broly's stomach and Goten sent a fist flying towards the Saiyan's face. Broly grabbed Trunks by the ankle and hurled him into the nearest cliff face. He then took a swing at Goten but the boy did a back flip and dodged the blow. Seeing an opening, Van ducked in and sent a powerful ki blast slamming right into Broly's chest.

Thoroughly ticked, Trunks suddenly reappeared behind Broly. With a quick glance at each other, he and Goten both brought their knees crashing into the back of Broly's neck. The massive Saiyan's eyes widened in pain and shock.

"Oh, those little twerps are dead now!" He hissed in anger.

This time, Goten tried to punch Broly's chest but he grabbed the chibi's fist and arm, pushing him away. The other two attacked but were likewise deflected.

Too quick for the eye to see, Broly let his hold on Goten go and slammed his foot up into the boy's face. But then Van landed a kick in the back of Broly's knee. Broly fell forward but managed to spin around and kick Van in the face. He then smashed his fist repeatedly into Van's midsection while hanging on to the boy with his other hand. Determined to break loose, Van clamped his teeth down on Broly's hand and bit down as hard as he could.

With a yowl of pain, Broly immediately let him go and stumbled back, holding his hand protectively. Van flipped in the air, righting himself and dropping back into his fighting position. Seeing an opening, Goten decided to move in.

"Kamehame-!" Goten yelled, gathering an orb of shining blue light in his cupped hands. "Ha!" He released the attack, sending it hurdling towards Broly.

Broly laughed and diverted the beam with a wave of his own energy. Van tried to land another blow but the older fighter blocked it quickly. He the backhanded the chibi and sent him crashing face first in the dirt. Growling, Trunks delivered another blow to the backside of Broly's head.

"You stinking little-" Broly screamed and swung at him. "Why is it always the head?"

Trunks smoothly dodged and delivered a kick to the other's mid-section. Goten moved in to help but Broly caught him in the chin with his elbow. His face throbbing, Goten moved back a ways to create some space. Trunks took another shot at Broly's head but was again rebuffed. Taking advantage of his brother's distraction Van flew up from the ground and brought both hands together down on Broly's neck. Recovering, Goten flew in and joined in the attack.

Roaring in frustration, the full-blooded Saiyan whirled around with a snarl. Grabbing Goten's gi with one hand, his other wrapped itself around the chibi's neck and began to tighten. Gasping for air, Goten squirmed frantically in an attempt to break the suffocating hold but to no avail. Seeing his best friend's plight, Trunks rushed in and grabbed a hold of Broly's hair. Forcing the other fighter to face him, Trunks closed his eyes and slammed his head into Broly's with all the force he could muster.

For a second nothing happened, the two just hung there. Then, Goten felt himself slip out of Broly's grasp. Trunks quickly released his hold on Broly as his own head exploded in a world of stars and pain.

"Stupid, stupid Trunks!" He hissed to himself. "Nobody wins with that move."

Broly floated back a few feet as he tried to clear his swimming vision. He felt like a firecracker had just gone off inside his head, a _really_ big one. Shaking himself, he glared at Trunks who was still cradling his own head in his arms.

"Not smart brat!" He growled and moved towards the still dazed Trunks. With a wicked laugh he tried to bring both of his fists down at once on the boy's head. However, Trunks saw the blow coming and raised his arms to shield himself. As a result, Broly connected with Trunks' forearm instead of his skull.

Goten and Van started in horror as they heard a loud, sickening, crunching sound. Trunks stomach flip flopped at the sound of his own bones snapping.

Deciding that was probably their cue to intervene, the other two boys quickly sent a barrage of ki blast flying at Broly. The force of the attacks pushed him back, sending him smashing into the cliff side. The two boys quickly appeared down by Trunks' side.

"Are you okay?" Goten rasped worriedly, his throat still aching.

"Gerrrr, my arm is broken Goten! No I'm not okay! Oh, and never ever try that head butt thing guys! It's not as cool as it looks." Trunks winced looking up at his friend. "I think I bruised my brain."

Goten looked at him anxiously. After all, he valued Trunks' brain a lot. It's what got them out of trouble, explained all of life's oddities to him, and came up with amazing plans and pranks for them to do. He needed Trunks' brain to be in tip top condition! Oh, and it was too bad about his arm too.

"Um, brains heal right?" Goten queried. Trunks looked at him in confusion.

"What are you-?"

"Guys, he's coming back!" Van cut him off. The two turned to see Broly had picked himself up out of the rubble and was now striding towards them.

"Alright, let's hit him with everything we've got!" Trunks glared at Broly as he gingerly picked himself up.

Broly watched as three beams of energy came speeding towards him. Closing his eyes, he braced himself and took the blasts full on.

* * *

_Not so far away…_

Vegeta did not like the power he was sensing, nor the fact that it seemed to be battling with the boys. But, what he disliked the most was that, against his better judgment, he was flying straight for it.

* * *

_Back at the Capsule Corporation…_

"A little lower and to the left."

"Now spread your legs a little further, hands go in and together."

"That's it! Now lower, lower…"

"Good! You're almost there! Come on, that's it!"

"Awesome! Let's try it again!"

(A/n Minds out of the gutter you pervs! -_-* )

Chibi Gohan lost his balance and collapsed as his older counterpart continued to coach him.

"Now, those are the poses I use when Saiyaman arrives on the scene of a bank robbery, but when it's a kidnapping I like to use these. Unless it's the Mayor who has been kidnapped, then I go with…" Mira Gohan launched off on another long lecture and demonstration.

"Am I really cool in the future?" Gohan wondered to himself. He had thought that the whole Saiyaman thing sounded kind of silly, but Mirai Gohan had assured him that Saiyaman was the end all of awesome super heroes in the future.

"Come on!" Mirai Gohan pulled him to his feet. "With all these extra years of practice, by the time you're old enough for Saiyaman to show up in this time line your moves will be flawless!"

"And I'll really be awesome?" Gohan asked hesitantly.

"Of course! Everyone loves Saiyaman! And you should probably start working on your hero voice and lines too."

"You're lame aren't you?" Chibi Gohan huffed.

"Wha- No I'm not! Just ask Goten! Saiyan man is the best! They've even made a movie about him."

"Really?"

"Yep. Of course, their choreography is nothing compared to mine but still!" Mirai Gohan grinned proudly. "Now, just remember when you catch Saiyagirl-"

"Saiyagirl?" Gohan blinked in confusion. "Saiyaman man has a Saiyagirl partner?"

Mirai Gohan flushed. "W-well, she's… I mean… we're really… and pretty you know… uh what I meant to say was…" He stuttered and fumbled.

Gohan looked at him, he was starting to worry that his Mirai self had suffered one too many head blows. Maybe he really should stick to studying like his mom said, he thought as he watched his blushing and sputtering counterpart. "Can we take a break for awhile?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah a break would be good! Heh, heh." Mirai Gohan laughed nervously, his mind still thinking about Saiyagirl and her form fitting costume.

"I'm just going to check on Bulma and see if she needs any more help in the lab." He walked away with a goofy smile on his face.

Gohan shook his head and untied his 'practice cape.' He needed to go do his homework.

* * *

_Back with our struggling chibis..._

The momentum from yet another attack sent Van flying up through the air as Broly slammed the palm of his hand into the boy's chest. Trunks and Goten were both panting from exertion.

"Trunks, I think we need your dad to help us." Goten gasped. Trunks nodded.

"Yeah, I don't think we can beat this guy on our own."

"Your Daddy could keep Broly busy while we fused, since Van can't buy us enough time on his own."

"Goten, we can't fuse with my arm like this. I can hardly move it."

"But I don't think Broccoli man is going to let us just get away!"

Trunks frowned, he needed a plan. Suddenly, the chibi's eyes lit up as an idea came to him. "Hey Goten I've got it! I'll grab Van and get ready to run for it. You're going to try that trick that your dad showed us!"

Goten smiled. "Yeah, that'll do it! Okay Trunks!" He gave his friend a thumbs up.

"Now you'll have to get his attention so just make fun of him or something."

"Um, ok. Oh, I know!" Goten beamed. "I'll call him a big meanie!"

Trunks stared at him for a moment. "Goten?"

"What?"

"You really stink at name calling." Trunks said flatly. Goten pouted and crossed his arms over his chest in a huff.

"Look, just say something like 'Hey Ugly! Why don't ya come get me ya Saiyan reject! A monkey chewing on a flyswatter has more brains than you! Nyah nyah! Loser!'" Trunks demonstrated. "Can you do that?"

"Ok! I got it now!" Goten chirped, his cheerful demeanor restored.

"Good, now let's do it." Trunks grinned at his friend and then took off after Van. Goten watched him go and then turned his attention to Broly.

"Hey y-you there!" He tried to recall what Trunks had told him to say. "Come and be rejected Santa! A, um, fly spitting monkey water has hair… uh, from you! Ha-ha! Um…Looker! Bleh!" Goten taunted. "Wait that's not right. Let me try that again! Hey Mister! Come and get me ya … um … sea monkey? No, that's not right. What came next? Oh forget it, ya big meanie! Nyah!" he finally resorted to just sticking his tongue out.

Broly's head whipped around and his eyes locked on the chibi. He cocked his head to the side as he tried to sort out Goten's insult.

"Oh whatever, you're going to die you stupid little runt." Broly finally gave up and stormed towards the chibi.

"W-well, that got his attention." Trunks gulped as he watched Broly go stomping towards his friend. Then, just before Broly reached him, Goten raised his hands to the side of his face and closed his eyes.

"Solar Flare!"

Broly's world went white and his eyes screamed in pain. Goten whirled around and took off, Trunks and Van close beside him.

* * *

Vegeta gave a yelp of surprise as he felt himself be blown over. Three desperate looking chibis had unceremoniously appeared out of no where and more or less run right over the top of him.

"You little- Watch where the heck you're going!" he bellowed.

"Sorry Daddy." Van panted.

"What are you doing-" Vegeta began.

"Sorry, no time to talk! We got to move! Go go go go go!" Goten piped as he hiked Kedah up on to his back, grabbed Van by the hand, and started to take off. "Broccoli man is coming!"

"Wait!" Vegeta grabbed the back of Goten's collar. "Who is coming?"

"Broly!" Trunks was cradling his busted arm while looking around rather frantically. "He' going to catch up soon, we have to keep moving!"

"And who is Broly?" Vegeta stubbornly persisted, while silently refusing to move.

"He's the legendary super Saiyan." Trunks told him impatiently. "And if he catches us we're all going to die!"

"The legendary super Saiyan? But how could he possibly be here?" Vegeta paled. Quickly though, he regained his composure. "Humph, I am the Prince of all Saiyans! I will not flee from any foe, especially a fighter of my own race."

"Um, ok then. You be sure and let us know how that all works out for you!" Goten tried once again to leave.

"Goten!" Trunks glared accusingly at his friend. "We can't ditch him! He's my Dad! How am I supposed to be born if he's dead?" Vegeta choked.

"Well how about if we knock him out and-"

"Goten!"

"It was just an idea Trunks. Sheesh!"

"Dad, please!" Trunks pleaded with Vegeta. "We really can't beat this guy-"

"Well at least you can recognize when you're out matched. Maybe you're not so dumb after all." A deep voice chuckled from behind them.

"W-who are you?" Vegeta stuttered as he felt the newcomer's ki and prayed that by some miracle it wasn't who he thought.

"I am Broly, Prince Vegeta."

Well, so much for that.

"Now goodbye!" Broly shouted and kicked Vegeta in the stomach. Vegeta gasped for breath as the world around him seemed to fade in and out of blackness. Gritting his teeth, he righted himself and powered up. With a cry of rage, he slammed into Broly. However, Broly merely laughed as he began to bat the Saiyan Prince around like a piñata.

"Ahh, come on guys!" Trunks grunted in pain as he powered up. "We have to help him."

"Right!" Goten shouted as he followed Trunks example and leapt into the battle. Van and Kedah looked at each other.

"Aw man," Van pouted, "this is gonna hurt."

Kedah nodded as she gave Momo a quick hug and tucked his ears into her belt, that way her hands would be free. With that, two tiny little golden auras exploded and the smallest chibis jumped head first into the Saiyan fracas.

The fight soon escalated into an all out brawl as punches, kicks, and ki attacks filled the air. Vegeta was finding himself on the receiving end of far too many blows while Broly seemed to hardy get a scratch.

Goten was struggling to avoid all the crossfire when he saw a flash of light green and heard a panicked cry from Kedah. Momo had slipped out of her belt and was falling right into the path of one of Broly's stray ki blasts. With a burst of speed, Goten dove in and snatched the doomed rabbit. Unfortunately, he was unable to get completely clear of the blast. He cried out in pain as the exploding energy burned into him, searing his left side.

"That's IT!" Vegeta screamed and powered up for an attack. "Gallic Gun!"

All of the chibis quickly dove to get out of the way as Vegeta's attack rushed towards Broly. A loud explosion shook the air as the beam hit its target. The chibis floated up closer to Vegeta as the smoke cleared.

"Is that the best you've got?" Broly laughed. "That barely hurt! You should just give up n-"

"Special Beam Cannon!"

"Wha-?" The attack crashed into Broly's back, knocking him out of the sky and burying him deep into the earth.

"Mr. Piccolo?" Goten blinked in confusion. "How did you get here?"

"I'll tell you later kid, let's go!" The green warrior rushed over to them and grabbed Trunks and Van. Goten obediently picked up Kedah and followed after the Namek at top speed. Cursing to himself, Vegeta raced after them as well.

A few moments later, a dazed and confused figure dragged himself up out of a newly made chasm in the ground.

"How the heck could some green man manage that kind of an attack?" he muttered to himself. Extending his senses, he quickly realized his opponents were fleeing. Oh no, they were not getting off that easy. With a growl he started to take off.

"Hold it right there." A voice above him commanded. Broly turned to glare at the speaker.

"But they're escaping, Augean."

"It's not as if it matters. You can always kill them later." Augean shrugged. "Did you accomplish your mission?"

Broly ignored him.

"Fine, don't answer. I noticed you blew up their whole island. I trust that your underdeveloped brain remembered to retrieve the Tempas stone from the residence before you incinerated everything?"

Broly smirked. "You know how easily I could kill you, right? I would suggest you not insult me."

Augean started to retort but gave up instead. "Geryon want's you to come back with me. I suggest you do as he says. You recall what happens when you don't cooperate, don't you?"

Broly began to quake with rage but managed to nod slowly.

"Good, then follow me. Play time is over." Augean turned sharply and took off, a very ticked Saiyan following him.

* * *

Hope you all liked it! Leave me reveiw and let me know!^^

Mirai Piccolo: So I'm back?

VBR: Yep you're back! Isn't it wonderful Veggie? *hugs Vegeta plushi*

Vegeta plushi: *glares and silently swears revenge*

Well thanks folks! Oh! And when you're all done here go check out "The Replacement." It's a new fic I started posting. If you like lighthearted romantic comedies you'll like this story. And don't look at me like that! I'm still working on TT, I just had a good idea and had to let it out. I've actually already written The Replacement so it won't take up much time, I just have to type it up. Anyways, leave a review and then go take a look ok?

Thankies!

VBR~

Return to Top


	25. You Could Have Called First

**Sorry for the wait folks, I had a lot of trouble with this chapter. Plus, some other stuff came up but I'm sure you don't want to hear about it. That being said, let's get on with the story! To the fic!**

**Disclaimer: These peoples is not my peoples. *sigh***

**(A/N: The Mirai Trunks referred to here is the original Mirai Trunks of the DBZ storyline)**

**Oh wow! 25 chapies! Yay!**

**

* * *

**

**You Could Have Called First**

**Chapter 25**

Mirai Goku shifted Mirai Vegeta's body to rest a little more securely on his shoulder. West city was rapidly coming into view up ahead of them. Mirai Goku had thought about using instant transmission to reach Capsule Corp, but he found it was too hard to focus. For some reason, there seemed to be an increasingly strong disturbance in the planet's energy. The fluxing of the planet's energy was becoming so strong now that it was interfering with his ability to pin point a person's ki. He could still sense his friends as well as a number of other large ki around him, but he couldn't clearly locate their source. As he flew, Mirai Goku tried to puzzle out why this was. He wondered if perhaps the fact that he was from another timeline was interfering with his abilities.

After a while he shrugged, it didn't really matter and there were more important things for him to focus on at the moment. Smiling in his usual cheerful manner, Mirai Goku touched down in an ally just inside of West City. He figured he could walk to Capsule Corp from here; he didn't really need Bulma yelling at him for making a scene by landing in front of her house. Apparently, the sight of a flying man could really make normal people freak out. He winced as he recalled the last time he had made that mistake, Bulma had given him an earful about reporters and 'bad press.'

Suddenly, the air erupted with the sound of people screaming and Mirai Goku felt the ground tremble beneath his feet. Alarmed, he raced out of the ally only to be met by a large panicking crowd.

"Whoa! What's happening?" he yelled as the whole city shook violently.

Men and women frantically raced pasted him, their faces filled with terror. The ground below him began to toss and heave with even greater intensity, sending people sprawling helplessly across the street.

"Would someone tell me what's going on? Is this an earthquake?" Mira Goku called as he stumbled forward, trying to keep his feet under him. At that moment, a large building in front of him came crashing down to the ground. Coughing and choking in a cloud of smoke and dust, Mirai Goku gazed up at the reason for all of this commotion.

"So, you're the one responsible for all of this. Just my luck! Why did it have to be you of all people?" Mirai Goku groaned as he dodged another chunk of falling debris.

"Sorry buddy, but this could take awhile." he told the unconscious figure strewn across his back. Taking to the air, he tossed Mirai Vegeta's body down on a nearby roof. Mirai Goku winced when he heard the warrior's body crash through a skylight he had failed to notice.

"Heh, oops." he blushed. A giant foot nearly landing on top of him and the sound of another building crashing down brought his attention back to the terrorized city. He frowned and focused on the enemy before him, this was no time to let his mind wander.

"Alright," he yelled, "I don't know how you got here Hildegarn, but you're going to have to go!" With that, Mirai Goku powered up and charged after the beast.

* * *

_At Capsule Corp..._

Gohan had just put his 'training cape' back on for his next Saiyaman lesson when he noticed his Mirai counter part tense. The older boy had been preparing to give another lecture on super hero etiquette but now he had stopped. Alarm and concern spread quickly over his teenage features.

"What's wrong?" Gohan asked worriedly.

"I'm not sure, but there's a fight going on in the next section of the city. I think we should go check it out." Mirai Gohan answered slowly. "My Dad is there and he might end up needing our help." He looked around and found he was talking to an empty room. "Huh? Hey squirt, where did you go?"

"What are you waiting for? Dad needs us!" Gohan shouted impatiently as he stuck his head back in through the doorway. Mirai Gohan blinked.

"Uh, s-sure, just give me a sec-"

"NOW!" Gohan demanded, sounding frighteningly similar to his mother.

"IYEE! I'm coming! I'm coming!" Mirai Gohan scrambled after his chibi self.

* * *

_Back to the city..._

Mirai Vegeta didn't want to open his eyes.

He could hear people screaming in fright, sense Kakarott fighting nearby, and feel that he was lying in the midst of broken glass and rubble. None of that could mean anything good. Currently, the prospect of opening his eyes and finding out what was going on sounded about as appealing a sticking his tongue in a light socket. Every instinct he had told him he didn't want to wake up, the best thing would be to just pass out again.

In the distance he heard what sounded like another block of buildings being reduced to rubble and the ground under him quivered. Groaning in defeat, he surrendered and opened his eyes. Slowly, his surroundings came into focus and he found himself staring at a lingerie clad figure.

Wait, what?

Mirai Vegeta's brain did a double take. It was a mannequin; he was in a clothing store. The Prince of all Saiyans had been lying unconscious in what looked like a mall, on the floor of the women's underwear department, with no clue as to how he had gotten there.

Well, at least it wasn't a situation he hadn't found himself in before. The only part that was different was that there wasn't a blue haired woman yelling at him to wake up like there usually was in this scenario. This brought up a question. If he hadn't come here with Bulma, then why was he here? He frowned and tried to piece together what had happened. Unfortunately, his head was pounding and thinking seemed to just make everything worse.

Sitting up, he gasped and his eyes widened in agony. Pain was shooting like knives through his muscles and his whole body felt as if it were being shredded from the inside. He clenched his teeth to keep from screaming as he waited for the pain to ebb. Slowly but surely, his discomfort began to ease somewhat. However, as soon as he tried to move again it returned full force. Gasping for breath, he was sitting trying to figure out the most painless way to stand up when Mirai Goku came crashing through the ceiling. Mirai Vegeta's eyes narrowed.

So _that_ was how he had gotten here!

"Oww." A low groan came from the younger Saiyan.

"Kakarott!" Mirai Vegeta barked.

"What?" Mirai Goku whimpered as he extracted a shard of glass from his forearm.

"What the heck is going on?"

"Well, you remember Hildegarn?"

"Who?" Mirai Vegeta frowned quizzically. At that moment the mammoth monster came smashing through what was left of the structure around them.

"Oh, him." The prince swallowed.

"Yeah," Mirai Goku responded flatly, "him."

"Listen Vegeta," he turned to face the older Saiyan, "if I distract him, do you think you could manage a Big Bang attack?"

Mirai Vegeta thought for a second about his trashed body and pounding head, and then he looked at the seemingly unstoppable monstrosity about to try and step on them.

"Sure, why the heck not?" He smirked bitterly and dragged himself to his feet.

"Alright, just don't miss." Mirai Goku grinned, taking off towards Hildegarn.

Mirai Vegeta closed his eyes and let out an ear shattering scream as he powered up. As his power level rose, he began collecting his energy together for the attack. He watched Mirai Goku attacking Hildegarn and waited for the right moment. He doubted he would be able to do this twice so he had to make this hit count. Growling in frustration, he forced himself to focus.

For some reason, his energy seemed to keep slipping out of his grasp as soon as it began to build up. He could feel it was still there inside of him, but it wouldn't focus into one point like he needed it to. Trembling from pain and exertion, he tried harder. The world around him began to blur and images faded in and out of his sight. As his own energy grew, Mirai Vegeta began to feel other unfamiliar energies emerging around him and seemingly pulling at his own ki. It almost felt as though some strong magnetic force were trying to jerk the ki right out of his body. A black mist swirled before his eyes and he heard Mirai Goku shouting for him to attack.

Without thinking, the dazed Mirai Vegeta unleashed all of the energy he had collected in what he hoped was the right direction. Instead of forming a Big Bang blast though, it seemed to just explode around him suddenly. A wave of searing heat encompassed him and he felt a warm, metallic tasting fluid fill his mouth. Then, all the pain left and he dropped, coughing harshly, to his hands and knees.

* * *

_In another timeline…_

Mirai Trunks slipped out of his sweaty training clothes and dropped them unceremoniously on to the bathroom floor. He then reached into the shower and started the hot water running. Smiling, he stepped under the scalding stream and, not for the first time, said a silent prayer of thanks to whatever blessed being it was who had invented hot water heaters. This was pure bliss to his aching muscles. He let out a small sigh as he began to relax.

It had been roughly two months since he had defeated Cell. The time machine his mother had built had been retired from use and he was finally starting to settle down into his new life. The reconstruction of everything the violent androids 17 and 18 had destroyed was nearing completion. Homes and cities were quickly being rebuilt, and people were going back to living their lives as though the eighteen years of terror had never happened.

He shook his head and picked up the shampoo bottle.

It would never cease to amaze him how quickly people's spirits could recover once they found a little hope for the future. It was almost as if they had all forgoten what had happened.

These times of peace, however, presented their own challenges in a way. He found it was hard to accept the fact that he and the rest of the world were no longer in danger, that there were no androids anymore.

He smirked to himself as a clump of suds slid down his forehead. Oh no, there were definitely not any androids anymore.

It was strange not to have to run and hide all the time, strange but good. Now, he could actually unwind a little and slow down. Plus, he could finally go somewhere without having to worry about not being there to protect his mother from danger. He just wished his master Gohan could see what they had done.

More suds slid down his back as he reached to adjust the water's temperature.

At that moment though, all of Mirai Trunks surroundings seemed to fade. The world around him went black and a crushing pressure overcame him. He felt an incredibly strong force pulling on him, though it didn't seem to be coming from any discernible direction. His shower and soothing hot water were long gone, instead a cold emptiness pressed in on him. For a second, he wondered if he had passed out or fallen asleep. Before he could ponder the idea any further though, the pressure abruptly vanished and he felt his body slam into the ground.

Dazed and disoriented, Mirai Trunks stumbled to his feet. A scream caught his attention and caused him to look around. He immediately wished he hadn't. A quick glance told him he was in what remained of a shopping mall and that he was currently standing in the middle of the ladies underclothing section. Hearing a violent cough from behind him, he turned around to find his father was there as well.

On his knees.

Coughing up blood.

He looked around again and realized that most of the buildings around him had been flattened. There were a number of people scrambling for cover around him as well. The place was a wreck; it looked like a war zone. Where was he? Why was his father here? And what had happened to this place? Just then, he heard someone giggle. Confused, he looked down and saw a young sales girl crouching down behind the remnants of a wall a few feet away. She was staring at him with a flushed face and was holding one hand over her mouth as she continued to giggle. Mirai Trunks frowned, he had seen people hiding in terror and he knew one thing they did _not_ do was giggle. What the heck was up with this girl? Then a tiny little light way, way, _way_ in the back in his head suddenly clicked on.

He had a bunch of foamy shampoo suds in his lilac colored locks.

He was dripping wet and rather cold now that he thought about it.

And, he was naked.

Totally, completely, undeniably, stark naked.

Crap.

Well, at least things couldn't possible get any worse he assured himself.

A deafening roar filled the air and the earth trembled as the skull faced Hildegarn came raging down on the wide-eyed demi-Saiyan. Mirai Trunks gasped in horror at the sheer size of the monster before him. To him, the hideous creature looked like something that had escaped form someone's nightmare.

Double crap.

"What the heck is going on?" he screamed. "What is that thing?" Just then, a ki blast shot past him and slammed into Hildegarn, forcing the monster back. Turning, he saw his father was now back on his feet.

Mirai Vegeta cringed as he wiped some blood off of his chin. He still felt like he'd just had the daylights beaten out of him but he wasn't finished yet. Smirking, he powered up and prepared to join in the fight against Hildegarn.

"What are you waiting for boy?" he bellowed at Mirai Trunks. "Fight now, ask questions later!"

"R-right." Mirai Trunks stuttered. "Fight Godzilla now, worry about where my shower went afterwards. Sure thing, Father." He swallowed as he powered up. As he was about to take off, he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"You might want this." Mirai Vegeta coughed and handed him a piece of cloth. Mirai Trunks took it and looked it over. It was a ladies nightgown that had been torn in half; the silky fabric was pink with little flowers and hearts all over it. Blushing, he tied the article around his waist and then glanced over at Hildegarn who was trying to stomp on a near frantic Mirai Goku. He also noted that Gohan and an older boy, whom he did not recognize, had arrived and joined in the fight.

"You know Father," he grinned sheepishly at Mirai Vegeta, "I always thought I'd at least have pants on when I died."

"You've seriously thought about what you would be wearing when you died?" Mirai Vegeta growled. "Dang boy, you're as bad as your mother."

"Hey, I just said I want to have pants on when I go! That's all!" his son defended.

"Fine! Consider it noted. But, you're not dying today so shut up and let's go!" Mirai Vegeta snapped and took off.

"I didn't even get to finish rinsing my hair." Mirai Trunks grumbled and followed his father.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed it!**

**Now please be kind and leave me a review. You know I love hearing from you all! And besides, good things will happen to kind people! hehe^^**

**So push ta button please!**

**VBR~**


	26. A Moment Of Panic

Sorry guys, the next update will be quicker. My brother suddenly had to move to another state and we only had three weeks to get everything taken care of for him. In other words, life has been insane. But anyways, enjoy and more soon. Ta~ta

Disclaimer: I still do not own DBZ, but as soon as my army of ninja hamsters is ready…

* * *

Chapter 26

Life just wasn't fair, Vegeta thought as a giant green fist slammed into him. He, Mirai Piccolo, and the chibis had reached West City only to find yet another monster confronting them. Considering that Broly had taken his toll on all of them already, the idea of facing yet another battle was not an appealing prospect at the moment. Vegeta grunted as he was thrown through another wall. Life, fate, the universe, they all had it in for him. It was as if his entire world were being controlled and manipulated by some evil female, whose prime objective was to humiliate him for her own personal amusement and pleasure. Humm…

Nah, Bulma couldn't pull this off.

Vegeta didn't understand whom this Hildegarn monster was, or how it got here. He did, however, know one thing. All of these creatures and people just randomly popping up were really starting to tick him off. Why couldn't everyone just leave him the heck _alone_?

Mirai Goku went sailing past him into another building. Standing up, the warrior glared at the beast. He had had enough.

"Alright Hildegarn! I'm sick of playing around!" Mirai Goku shouted as he powered up to Super Saiyan three. "This is over. KA-ME-"

"What a show off." Vegeta grumbled as he watched Mirai Goku power up. He didn't even want to know what the difference was in their power levels. Dang it! He was never going to catch up to Kakarott! He ought to just give up and die now, he thought bitterly.

"HA-ME-HA!" The blinding beam shot forth from the Saiyan's hands, striking its target full force. Hildegarn toppled over, a giant hole ripped through its chest. Weakly, it made a few vain attempts to stand.

"And doesn't that clown have any other tricks besides that one? Seriously, it's always the same blasted wave." Vegeta spat as his irritation grew.

"Heh, that ought to take the fight out of him." Mirai Goku chuckled as he panted for air.

"Oooh, Kakarott's tough talking the giant lizard." A grumpy Vegeta muttered sarcastically. Normally, he really hated being second best. But at the moment, second best would have been a step up from his current ranking. He felt like he was at the bottom of the food chain. Shoot, even a group of brats were outstripping him in terms of power. Van, who had been standing next to the prince, looked up at him, puzzled.

"Daddy, are you mad?" The little boy finally asked as he watched Vegeta's countenance continue to fall. The Saiyan Prince gave him a withering look. Since he didn't receive a verbal answer, Van decided that must mean yes. Looking sympathetic, the chibi continued his inquiry.

"Is it because everyone but you can turn into a Super Saiyan?" he guessed in a brief flash of insight. Van cocked his head to one side and waited for a response. In an instant, Vegeta's whole body went ridged and his left eye started to twitch.

"Well, not _everyone _can do it." Van continued, thinking out loud as he held his chin in one hand. "Bra can't transform yet, and I don't think little Gohan can either."

"Kid, I swear if you don't shut-up right now…" The prince's breath was a bit ragged as he tried to restrain himself. How was it that this kid could talk so much, yet his _twin_ sister had yet to say an entire sentence? Realizing that Van was still talking, Vegeta rounded on the chibi and glared at him.

"SHUT-UP YOU STUPID LITTLE BRAT!" he screamed; his voice filled with anger. "UNLESS YOU WANT ME TO RIP YOUR STINKING HEAD OFF, GO AWAY!"

Van's eyes widened in fear, and then he let out a small 'eep' as he scrambled towards Trunks. In his short experience, big brothers could make useful windbreaks when facing parental wrath. Although, Van couldn't recall any occasions where his father had snapped at him in quite that manner before. Sure his dad yelled now and then, but he had never sounded so angry or threatened physical harm when yelling at Van or his siblings. Mirai Vegeta typically reserved that type of thing for people like Kakarott or others outside of his family.

However, neither the disgruntled prince nor the frightened chibi had much time to ponder the event, for in that instant something incredibly strange happened. The world around them began to ripple. A wave-like sensation moving through the air and their bodies.

It the middle of everything, Mirai Goku thought that perhaps he had over done it. That maybe his body and senses were just playing tricks on him. The idea was quickly discarded, though, when he realized that the other fighters were experiencing the strange phenomenon as well. Mirai Goku had never felt a sensation quite like it; it was almost as if he was a piece of fabric being scrunched up. He found himself completely frozen in place with even his eyes being unable to move.

Everything surrounding him appeared to slide and shift out of place, colors and shapes swirling and melting into one another. The buildings around the Saiyan disappeared and he saw what looked like images of the ocean flashing around him. But the water looked off somehow, he couldn't actually say for sure that it was water. The whole experience was utterly disorienting, causing him to mistrust what his own senses were telling him. He couldn't feel, hear, or see the others around him, yet some instinct told him they were still present. An odd electric sensation coursed through his body and the air around him, accompanied by an almost unbearable wave of pressure that engulfed him.

All of this, though, transpired in an instant. Things snapped back to normal so quickly that Mirai Goku wasn't sure that the whole experience was real. But, the second twenty-story tall monster standing in front of him certainly was. Mirai Goku's eyes widened in horror as he stared up at a second Hildegarn that seemed to have appeared out of thin air.

"Wh-wh-wh-wha…" Was all he could manage to stammer.

"Oh come _on!_ That's totally not fair!" Mirai Gohan yelled. He was standing off to his father's right along with his chibi self, clad in his Saiyaman suit. Chibi Gohan had his training 'cape' on as well.

Mirai Gohan felt his heart leap as he watched a giant foot come crashing down towards his father. Poor Mirai Goku was still too stunned by the beast's appearance to get out of the way.

"Move Daddy!" Chibi Gohan screamed. Seeing his father wasn't responding, he looked up at his older counterpart, "Do something! I don't want to have a daddy pancake!"

'But, there's no way I can reach him in time.' Mirai Gohan thought in a panic as he rushed forward.

His mind still numb, Mirai Goku watched the monster's scaly foot come down on him. But then, just before it reached him, that same odd swimming sensation returned. Once more he found himself unable to move and the world around him blurred.

This time, he could see his son Mirai Gohan in front of him. The boy looked like he had been frozen in midair as he was racing towards his father. But that wasn't what shocked his father, rather it was the boy's coloring. Mirai Goku could have sworn that for a moment he saw his son turn purple. He meant bright circus purple, with orange polka dots and… was that horns or bunny ears coming out of the top of his head? What the heck was going on?

If Mirai Goku had been able to rub his eyes or shake his head he would have done so multiple times. But then, once again, everything snapped back to normal. Mirai Gohan found himself crashing into his father and knocking both of them to the ground.

If the sudden, unexplained, appearance of Hildegarn and his double had left the Z fighters slack jawed, this new development made them all temporarily forget how to breath. For when they looked up, there was no sign of either of the scull faced beasts. Both Hildegarn and his double had completely vanished.

"Where did he go, Trunks?" Van whispered to his brother. All four of the chibis were huddled together behind a pile of rubble. They had all dove for cover when the second Hildegarn appeared, deciding it would be best to let the grownups handle this one. Trunks was leaning against a large chunk of cement, cradling his broken arm protectively and trying his best not to cry in front of his friend and siblings. Instead, he was grinding his teeth and looking around for anything to take his mind off the pain.

"Maybe he's hiding." Goten suggested and looked around curiously.

"He's the size of a building, Goten. Where's he going to hide?" Trunks growled. Seeing that all of the others were flying over to where Mirai Goku and Mirai Gohan were, the chibis moved to join them.

* * *

Mirai Vegeta touched down on the spot where Hildegarn had stood only moments before.

"What did you do Kakarott?" he demanded as the others landed as well. Mirai Trunks looked around at the others in confusion. Was he seeing things, or was there really two Vegetas standing there? Then, he realized that there were several doubles in the group.

"I didn't do anything Vegeta." Mirai Goku insisted. "Did you Gohan?"

"Nothing." The teen assured him. Mirai Trunks blinked in surprise as he realized the teen in the weird costume was none other than his master Gohan as an adolescent. Well, his master from another time line of course. But still, Gohan really wore that…that … seriously, what was that _thing_?

The chibis had been standing quietly, listening to the others when Goten suddenly remembered something.

"Hey!" he turned to Trunks excitedly. "We still have a couple of sensu beans left!" Goten exclaimed as he scrambled to get the little bag out of his pocket. A few seconds later, he triumphantly held up two small brown beans for his friends to see.

"Now we can make your arm all better." Goten smiled.

"What happened to your arm?" Mirai Vegeta asked as he strode over to inspect the chibis. His usual frown deepened a bit when he saw how badly his son's arm had been shattered. The other chibis weren't really in much better shape, mostly due to Broly. In addition to the expected cuts and bruises from their battles, Goten's one side had been badly burnt by an exploding ki blast and he had a large dark bruise forming around his throat from when Broly had tried to strangle him. A kick to the head from the Legendary Super Saiyan had turned the right side of Van's face into one giant discolored bruise, and Mirai Vegeta suspected the chibi's nose might be broken. Kedah was in slightly better shape, though still sporting a nasty cut across the top of her forehead.

"We sort of ran into Broly." Trunks winced as his father looked over his injuries. As quickly as he could, Trunks gave his father a brief run down of the chibis adventures since they had left Kame house. Mirai Vegeta paused for a moment now and then, but didn't say anything in response to this information. When Trunks had finished, he calmly took the two sensu beans from Goten and broke them in half, giving one piece to each chibi. Van took one and was about to eat it, but then hesitated.

"Don't you need one Daddy?" he asked, concerned by his father's bloody appearance.

"I'm fine." Mirai Vegeta said sternly, "Now eat it."

Not needing to be told twice, Van did as he was instructed. Instantly feeling the pains around his face begin to disappear. Satisfied, Mirai Vegeta stood up and walked back over to Mirai Goku. He paused very briefly, however, as he walked past his younger counterpart.

"You and I need to have a talk later." He whispered, and then moved on before the other could respond.

* * *

Hope you liked and pretty please review my lovelies!:3 Oh, and if you're looking for another humorous story, go check out The Replacement by yours truly. I have chapter 7 up now.^^

Thanks!

VBR~


	27. Cold And Rejected

Blah blah blah...DBZ blah blah blah... not mine! Happy? Cause I'm not.

* * *

Chapter 27

Mirai Trunks was feeling rather dazed as he tried to absorb all that had just happened. So far, he had gathered that he had somehow been transported to another time line separate from his own. Since some of the others recognized him, he figure this was either the time line he had visited before or some of the fighters from that time line had also been transported here. He recognize one of the chibis as being his younger self, he would guess his age to be about nine years old.

"So baby me has grown up a bit." he mused. Wow, that sounded weird. He was busy trying to marshal his thoughts when he felt a soft tap on his leg. Looking down he found a tiny copy of Goku staring up at him.

"Who are you?" Goten asked smiling. The other chibis had gathered around Mirai Trunks as well and looked up at him inquisitively.

The teen blushed and glanced at them shyly. "I'm Trunks." He said bashfully. The chibis looked at one another and then gave a collective "huh?"

"He's an older version of Trunks from another time line." Mirai Gohan, who had been standing nearby, chipped in.

"So, you're Trunks all grown up?" Goten pointed to Mirai Trunks in astonishment. This was his best friend as an adult? Goten frowned, he sure hoped he was that tall when he got big.

The height obsessed Van was thinking along a similar line at the moment as he considered the future version of his brother. Van was short for his age, actually he was a bit undersized all the way around which was why people often thought that he was somewhat younger than he really was. This was something of a sore spot for him and the fact that Kedah was just as small failed to lend the stubborn chibi any comfort. He really hated the idea of being short when he grew up, especially if Trunks was going to be as tall as this guy.

"Heh, yup. I am." Mirai Trunks smiled kindly at the boy.

"Why are you naked? Mama said peoples had to were clothes unless they're in the bath tub." Van cocked his little head to the side questioningly, his mind abruptly jumping tracks as four-year-olds are wont to do. His mother, he recalled, had been very clear with him on the matter of what times were okay to disrobe. Van himself preferred to go free style most of the time and was very upset when his parents informed him clothes were not an optional part of life. Therefore, the chibi was very curious to learn if this cumbersome rule had been altered in the future.

"Well, I um," Mirai Trunks sputtered. "Wait, who are you?"

Chibi Trunks quickly stepped forward and introduced all of the chibis. Mirai Trunks felt a rush of warmth and excitement engulfing him. He had a younger brother and sisters? He had felt pretty sure when he left the past time line that his parents were going to stay together, but he had never considered that they might have more kids. This was amazing! He was a big brother! He smiled down at the little chibis, beaming at them. He was so happy at the moment that it was making him dizzy. It was all he could do not to just sweep all four of them up in one giant hug. Just then, a voice broke roughly through his growing euphoria.

"You're wearing pink." his nine year old self said with disdain. Mirai Trunks then realized that all of the chibis were eyeing him as though he had committed the gravest of sins. The torn nightgown, sporting its silky little hearts and flowers on a pink background, was still tied about his waist. Chibi Trunks cleared his throat. "Excuse us for a moment."

The chibis all turned away from him and huddled together, whispering amongst themselves. Before long they turned back to face him.

"We put it to a vote, you're out. Sorry." Goten told him apologetically. The cheerful boy never did like to be the bearer of bad news. If it weren't for the pink outfit, he totally would have voted to give the guy a chance. But wearing pink was a terrible crime, or so Trunks had told him. Goten believed the other boy knew far more about these matters than he himself did.

"Excuse me?" Mirai Trunks blinked in confusion at the boy's abrupt declaration. He had no idea what this kid was talking about.

"You can't be Trunks." Goten clarified. This older Trunks seemed kind of slower than the younger one, he noted. Goten hoped the Trunks from his time stayed sharp, otherwise Goten wouldn't have anyone that would explain life to him. Well, Gohan tried sometimes, but he used too many big words and only confused Goten more by the time he was done.

"B-but I am Trunks, I'm just from a different reality!" The young man protested.

"Then we reject your reality and will substitute our own as we see fit." Chibi Trunks smirked, looking far too much like his father. There was no way he was going to grow up to be some guy who ran around the street in a pink skirt.

"Say wha?" The older lavender-haired dimi-Saiyan gaped at them. They couldn't be serious. He was who was, dang it. And he wasn't wearing pink on purpose, he just didn't want to be stark naked. He didn't have a choice! Why couldn't these kids cut him some slack?

"Rejected!" Van pointed at him. Kedah gave the boy a sympathetic smile. She felt kind of bad for him since he really did seem nice. But mostly she felt bad cause he looked like he was cold, it was not the warmest day to be out side, wet, with hardly any clothes on. She wondered why his mommy didn't tell him to put a jacket on.

"But I-" Mirai Trunks tried again.

"Sorry pal, you're out." Trunks shrugged unsympathetically. There was only room for one Trunks in this time line as far as he was concerned. "The vote was four to five against."

"Against what?" The teen cried in exasperation. What was going on?

"You!" All four chibis answered.

"But since it wasn't an unanana,er.. It wan't an uannnanma…grrrr…it wasn't an UNANIMOUS vote," Trunks finally managed to get the troublesome word out, "you can submit an appeal at a later date and we'll have a revote." At this, Goten plucked lightly at his best friend's shirt.

"Trunks, why does he have to give us an apple?" Goten whisper to his friend in confusion. Not that Goten would've minded having an apple right about then, he was really getting hungry.

"Not an apple, Goten, an appeal." Trunks rolled his eyes.

"Oh, ok." Goten smiled. "But what are we going to do with an apple peal?"

"No it's not-" Trunks began.

"How about he gives us a banana peal instead? That'd be better than an apple peal." Goten suggested optimistically to the other chibi.

Trunks just dropped his head into his hands and groaned.

"Wait!" Mirai Trunks cut in. "What do you mean I got one out of five votes? There's only four of you."

Kedah's eye flew open wide in shock and she stepped back, looking deeply offended.

"Momo voted for you." Van explained, glancing nervously at his sister. Kedah was pretty sensitive when it came to her beloved Momo.

"Momo?" Mirai Trunks repeated in uncertainty. "What or who is Momo?"

"The bunny." Goten whispered.

"But, it's a toy rabbit. How can it vote?" Mirai Trunks rubbed his forehead in frustration. This wasn't making any sense to him. Of course, he had never really had many interactions with children before.

The chibis all gasped at his words. Kedah immediately hugged Momo and kissed the top of his head, assuring him she knew he was real.

"Well, Momo sure isn't going to vote for you again." Goten shook his head disapprovingly. With that the four chibis turned and walked away, leaving a very bewildered and slightly offended Mirai Trunk, behind.

* * *

The groups return to Capsule Corp was uneventful. The injured warriors received the expected fussing over their injuries from their significant others. Chichi was in near hysterics since she had more than twice as many people to worry about now. Bulma was relieved to find that the chibis were alright but baffled to find that Mirai Trunks had somehow joined the Z fighters ranks.

"Are you alright hun?" Mirai Bulma asked him in concern.

"I'm just kind of cold. Could I please get some pants?" Mirai Trunks blushed.

"Of course, I'll find you something when we go in. But, what happened to you guys?" Mirai Bulma asked the group.

"Well, it started when me and Vegeta ran in to Cell and Majin Buu…" Mirai Goku began to explain.

Everyone listened in amazement as he described the battle with Hildegarn in the city as well as his and Mirai Vegeta's encounter with Cell and Majin Buu. Krillin and the others were also there, having completed their search for the Dragon balls, and shared their adventures with the gang as well.

"So, should we summon the Dragon right now?" Krillin asked his friends.

"I think we should wait until Piccolo and the others get back from Kami's place. They might have found something useful." Mirai Goku reasoned, as he rubbed his chin in thought.

"I don't know about you guys, but I don't think that we should leave until we figure out what's going on here. We can't just go home if a bunch of your guy's old enemies are running around this place loose." Mirai Bulma declared, putting her hands on her hips. "Plus, I want to know why Hildegarn just disappeared like that."

"Agreed, we need to find out why those losers are all here so early and how to get rid of them." Mirai Vegeta nodded.

"Aw, I knew you'd back me up Veggie." Mirai Bulma smiled teasingly and hugged him. Mirai Vegeta blushed lightly and then growled at her.

"Don't push it woman." He grumbled as he shook her off. She just winked and led him off to the house to get some medical attention.

Bulma watched the two of them go with a thoughtful expression before turning to Vegeta.

"Hey, you're looking pretty rough. Do you need some help with-" she started.

"No!" Vegeta snapped harshly. "I don't need help from anyone, especially you! I can tend to myself."

"No need to get your undies in a knot, I was just offering. Sheesh." Bulma huffed in exasperation. "You don't need to read anything into it." Vegeta sent her a glare that said, knotted or unknotted, his under clothes were none of her business.

"Don't get any ideas Bulma." Vegeta hissed as he walked past her, going towards the house. He would tend to his own wounds today. From now on, he told himself, he was going to avoid all unnecessary contact with the woman. He was not going to give in and become some lovesick fool like his older counter part. Even if he did think that having a nine-year-old super Saiyan son sounded kind of cool.

Bulma arched an eyebrow as she watched him stomp into the house, then she excused herself from the group and made her way back inside as well. Slowly, the others dispersed too, heading into Capsule Corp in search of first aid supplies and a chance to wash up. All of them had had a rather perilous day.

Mirai Trunks blinked when he found himself alone outside.

"So, I guess I have to go find my own clothes then? Mom?"

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Hope you liked. :3 Next chappy, Bulma makes a decision and Veggie has a talk with himself. Oooo I can't wait, and I already know what's going to happen. lol review folks! You know it makes me happy!  
**

**VBR~  
**


	28. Of Mice and Men

DBZ: Is not mine, if it was there would be more chibis...

* * *

Chapter 28

Bulma was sprawled haphazardly across her bed, drumming her fingers against her headboard. Her expression was thoughtful as she stared off into space.

Bulma had a problem. A short pointy haired problem named Vegeta.

She sighed, rolling over to hug one of her many pillows to her chest.

Actually, she had two problems she realized suddenly.

She looked down at the pillow she was hugging. Why did she have so many of these blasted fluffy things on her bed? They were in all sorts of funny shapes and not a single one of them was comfortable to lay on. Yet every time she came into the room, she swore there was a new one on her bed. A new lacy, frilly, probably pink, and completely useless abomination, otherwise known as a throw pillow.

At first she had thought it was her mom doing it, but she had denied it completely. Plus, Bulma had watched her for a few days just to be sure and the older woman had never set foot anywhere near her room. So now, she really had no idea where the freaky things were coming from.

Bulma was someone who usually never even bothered to make her bed, let alone trouble with arranging fifty throw pillows on it. So where did the blasted things keep coming from? Pretty soon there wouldn't even be any room for her up there! It would just be a giant pile of fancy, uncomfortable, and oddly shaped pillows on top of an eternally unmade bed. Or maybe she would suffocate under all of them one night! How did she get so many in the first place? Okay, yes. She admitted that she had bought two of them. But only two! Were they breeding when she left the room? Maybe they were alive and now they were plotting to eat her in her sleep and…

Bulma shook her head, wait she was getting sidetracked! Now where was she?

Oh yes, Vegeta.

She couldn't get the Saiyan Prince out of her mind. Ever since she had had that conversation with her Mirai self, Bulma had been thinking about her stubborn house guest. Well, except for those few minutes when she had been thinking about getting eaten by her bedding.

Today, as Bulma watched her future self and Mirai Vegeta together, she had reached a startling conclusion. Namely, that she and Vegeta really could be a good couple. They certainly would never get bored with one another, their feisty and stubborn attitudes would see to that. In fact, they really were a lot alike, she realized, and that made them work well together. Mentally, they were a perfect fit.

"Whoa, now that's really scary." she mumbled.

Bulma played with a few strands of her hair as she continued her thoughts. She had to admit; she did find Vegeta attractive physically. Although, that wasn't really a new development. She'd thought he was cute since the first time she'd had a good look at him and wasn't scared out of her mind. That had been when she and the others had been wished back to earth from Namek. You had to admit, she thought, the guy cleaned up nice.

The only trouble was now that she had finally noticed him, Vegeta was avoiding her like the plague. At this rate, she and the stubborn Saiyan prince didn't have a smidgen of a chance of getting together; not if Vegeta kept running away like Goku from a needle. Couldn't he see that their future selves actually looked pretty happy together? Wasn't he curious about what it would be like to be together? She certainly was. The longer she mulled it over the more she was convinced that this was something worth investigating.

It was like a science experiment, she told herself. Someone, namely the future her, had suggested an intriguing and revolutionary hypothesis. This hypothesis centered on the possibility of her and Vegeta being soul mates and falling in love. Sure, she admitted, it sounded crazy but it happened in another world, so it was worth investigating in this one too. As a true scientist, and as a woman, she couldn't let this avenue go unexplored. The situation definitely warranted looking into. She had finally determined that she would use a simple series of not so scientific experiments to determine if her counterpart's hypothesis was valid or not.

However, now that she had come to this conclusion and was all ready to proceed, she couldn't! Her undersized spiky haired Saiyan lab mouse had escaped and was now on the run! Bulma frowned; she was not one to be thwarted. Suddenly, she sat bolt upright on her bed.

That was right! He was trying to get away! So what was she doing lying around in a sea of mystery throw pillows? She had to get out there and catch that little Devil!

Maybe, it didn't seem likely, but she wasn't taking any chances. And, she wasn't about to miss out on an opportunity for true love simply because the guy was running for his life.

"You can run but you can't hide Vegeta!" She shouted as she leapt to her feet. "Bulma Briefs always gets her mouse!"

With that, Bulma set off to look for Vegeta.

A few minutes after Bulma left the room, the door creaked cautiously open and a suspicious tip-toeing figure entered. Glancing around nervously, it went over to the bed and quietly set down a small corduroy heart shaped pillow that was literally covered in bows. The thing simply exploded with them.

Sighing with relief, the figure stepped out and gently shut the door.

"MEROW!"

"Shhh! Quiet Scratch or Bulma will hear us!" Dr. Briefs whispered to his cat as he looked anxiously down the hall. Every time his wife left the house, she brought back one of those silly things. He hadn't minded at first, but now they were threatening to cross over to his side of the bed. So now, each time she brought a new one home, he would just dump a couple in Bulma's room. He scratched his head and turned back down the hallway.

He wondered how come Bulma never said anything about it. Hum, maybe women just didn't notice how many of those things they had lying around.

* * *

Yes, I know... I'm not proud of it either... that's not what you wanted but I'm writing V vrs V right now. I had forgotten that I needed to have scene with Bulma first though so yeah sorry...

Anyway, Thanks to all who reviewed:

margaretng: =D  
Mizuki hikari :^^  
J.W. Appel: n_n  
sisi123456123456 : =)  
clueless788 : ^_^  
Chibi Hime Hakujou-chan: =p  
trunksie-fan: :3  
LeParfaitAmour: ^W^  
GCTIGERFAN1: :)  
omnipotent Porunga: ;D  
xzavx: =P  
daughteralucard: =3  
Son Venvor: XD  
princezsupastar: ^_^  
Mirai Veggie: X3  
XxKuroyoxX: =S ^^  
Rraz45: ^.^  
IfLooksCouldKill: ^-^  
ShadowMario45: =)

More soon so please be kind!

Return to Top


	29. Get Tough on Yourself

I do not own DBZ, But I do own Van and Kedah and a little orange monkey that reminds me of Goku...

* * *

Chapter 29

Vegeta stood glaring up at the sky moodily. He was standing in one of the smaller gardens located towards the back of Capsule Corp. It was his hope that by hanging out here, he might be able to avoid running into any of the others milling about the compound.

Vegeta had never tolerated being around people well, to put it mildly, and today he had been far too social for his liking. Well, he had spent long periods of time around people and hadn't killed any of them.

That was Vegeta's definition of being social.

Okay, granted, he had _tried_ to kill a few people, but since he hadn't succeeded that meant it was still social interaction in his book. Plus, he didn't think killing the Ginyu Force counted, since that was the second time he took care of them. Didn't that make it just a rerun or a do over, or something?

Anyway, now, Vegeta was hiding out and doing his best to simply avoid everyone. Honestly, he felt he needed some time just to sort through all that had happened recently. As much as he tried, he couldn't seem to make sense of his current situation. Sure, life under Frieza had been a nightmare, but at least his life had been fairly simple. Now, Vegeta's world had become so twisted and complicated that it was making his head spin. The main things, he decided, that were irritating him were:

Nobody he killed stayed dead. (This one was really, _REALLY,_ starting to tick him off!)

Kakarott had a double. (Just why God? WHY?)

His people's legendary power had been reduced to a four-year-old's plaything. (Yet, he himself _still _couldn't do it…)

He had children with a woman he'd never even touched. (Anyway, he looked at it, he got conned somewhere along the line…)

His future-self was apparently a good guy. (That was wrong on sooo many levels.)

People were time traveling. (Which was just blasted annoying! Now, people, a.k.a. Kakarott, were even breaking the time barrier in order to humiliate him.)

Vegeta flopped down on the grass in frustration. What had he ever done to deserve-?

Eh, well… wait, maybe he shouldn't ask that sort of question. There were actually quite a number of things, like that time…

Wait, no! This wasn't his fault! It was this crazy little backwater planet! Yes, it looked all pretty and peaceful from space, but in reality it was the insane asylum of the universe. Once you made the mistake of landing on it, its invisible brain-dissolving force field trapped you here and slowly robbed you of your sanity.

Hold on, did he just say the earth was pretty?

Dang it! Vegeta growled and slammed his fist into the ground. Why did he ever agree to stay here for even one minute? His life was not supposed to be this way! This was not his destiny! He had had a PLAN! But now, things were not following his _plan_, the universe refused to cooperate!

Vegeta began cursing himself mentally. Why him? Why did these bizarre things always happen to HIM? Vegeta smashed his fist in to the ground again as he swore. He blamed Frieza, his Father, this stupid planet he was stuck on, and then that infuriating blue haired woman for all his troubles. Then, finally, he blamed everything on Kakarott like usual. Someway, somehow, Vegeta was sure this was entirely that fool's fault.

"Oh, really? How?" a voice in his head mocked.

"Oh shut up!" Vegeta growled back. He blamed Kakarott for the voice in his head too. Although, on second thought, it might have been Bulma's fault. He was sure she was trying to drive him nuts just for the heck of it. Maybe, she had put something in his food…

As Vegeta sat there, trying to decide which idiot to blame, he heard someone walking up behind him. He listened as the person approached and then stopped just a few feet from where he was seated. Curious, Vegeta turned around to find his future counterpart facing him.

Mirai Vegeta stood casually with his hands in the pockets of his tattered trousers and a bored expression on his face. Blood and grime from the day's battles still stained his person, but he didn't seem to notice. Although his stance and demeanor seemed calm, his eyes had a dark glint in them that indicated he was _not_ happy about something.

"What?" Vegeta snapped. He felt extremely uncomfortable at the moment. This ridiculous situation of speaking with himself was awkward to say the least.

Okay, yes. He talked to himself all the time.

But, he grew up working for Frieza! He was entitled to be a bit peculiar. Anyway, this was different. It was like talking to himself and talking back to himself while he talked to himself.

Wait, that didn't…oh, never mind.

It was just creepy.

"I told you we needed to have a talk." Mirai Vegeta said levelly.

"I see nothing for us to discuss." Vegeta snorted and turned his back to him.

Mirai Vegeta's eyes narrowed to thin obsidian slits. "That's fine, I'll do all the talking you just sit there and listen."

His tone was as cold and as hard as steel. Wide-eyed, Vegeta turned back around as a shiver ran up his spine. Did he really sound like that?

"Normally, I wouldn't waste my time like this." Mirai Vegeta strode up next to his younger-self and glared down at him in irritation. "My timeline and this one are separate so regardless of what does, or doesn't, happen here, my life won't be affected. In other words, this world and what happens to it, isn't my problem, understand?"

"Then why are you bothering me?" Vegeta rose to his feet and crossed his arms obstinately. He wasn't about to let anyone talk down to him, not even himself, weird as that was.

"Because after watching today's events, I've decided that I need to lay down some ground rules." A cold smirk made its way on to Mirai Vegeta's face. "Just to make sure you behave yourself."

"Ground rules?" Vegeta cocked his head to the side in confusion. Try as he might, he couldn't see where this was going. But, instinct warned him it was probably going to be bad,

"Don't worry, they're not complicated rules so you won't have to exert yourself too much to remember them." Mirai Vegeta growled and grabbed the younger man's collar roughly with one hand, lifting him slightly off his feet. Vegeta had to fight the instinct to gulp; instead, he just glared back at his older counterpart.

"First, _never _threaten or harm _anything_ that belongs to ME!" Mirai Vegeta hissed menacingly. "That means if I ever hear you yelling at one of my kids like you did earlier, my foot is going up your backside and it's not stopping until you can taste the leather. Got it?"

Vegeta felt a cold prickly sensation traveling down his neck as Mirai Vegeta's iron-like grip tightened even further.

'They were the same person, didn't that count for something?' he screamed mentally. But then, he paused, this was _him._

Vegeta.

Of course, it didn't count! If the situation were reversed, he wouldn't give a rip about his double either. He looked apprehensively at the older man. Somehow, that realization was not comforting at the moment.

"Second rule," Mirai Vegeta's harsh voice snapped his younger-self back to attention, "you will not allow anyone to harm anything of mine."

"What?" Vegeta frowned a little in confusion. He didn't quite understand what his older-self meant.

Seeing the other man's lack of comprehension, Mirai Vegeta growled impatiently.

"For example," he elaborated, "if you bring one of my boys back with a broken arm, you had better be in a coma. Cause if you're not, I'll put you in one real quick! If you end up watching over anything that belongs to me, my wife, my kids, my boots, etc… and you fail to protect it properly," Mirai Vegeta snarled and tossed his younger-self to the ground, "I'll ensure that you won't die pleasantly."

"I never really expected to." Vegeta shot back as he picked himself up and rubbed his sore neck.

"Whatever," Mirai Vegeta smirked confidently, "just as long as we understand each other."

Vegeta glared at him with an odd mixture of fear and anger. His body had broken out in a cold sweat and his knees were trembling slightly. Yet, his hands and jaw were clenched tightly and he could feel a hot rage burning deep in his belly.

He was embarrassed, scared, angry, but strangely pleased all at once. Was this how others felt when he used his powers of intimidation on them? He had had no idea he was this good!

Noticing Mirai Vegeta had turned his back to him, Vegeta felt an overpowering wave of curiosity hit him. He might never get anther private opportunity like this, he reasoned. Why not ask? Not that he cared or even wanted to know, but still…

"Hey!" he shouted roughly.

Mirai Vegeta turned back around and faced him expectantly. "What?"

"Tell me why." Vegeta demanded.

"Why what?"

"Why all of it!" Vegeta threw his hands up in the air in exasperation. He couldn't take it anymore. He had to know what sort of catastrophic event had happened in the future to make him loose his sanity so completely. "Why change? Why her? Just, all of it!" he shouted.

Mirai Vegeta was silent for a moment as he stared at the ground. Finally, he looked up at his younger-self and shrugged. "Why not?"

"WHY NOT?" Vegeta exploded in outrage, coming closer to having a major brain aneurysm than he had in years. "BECAUSE I'M THE BLOODY PRINCE OF ALL SAIYANS! THAT'S WHY NOT!"

"What happened to your pride?" he continued. "A true warrior does not behave in such a manner! How could you lower yourself like this?" he ranted, his sides heaving as he screamed at his Mirai self.

"I'm not sure how or when things started, I guess it was just very gradual." Mirai Vegeta replied calmly. "I didn't even realize what was happening to me until after the fact and by then it was too late. I can't tell you how I came to have a family or a home, I can only tell you that I am…" he paused and seemed to consider his words for a moment, "…fond of them." he said carefully.

Vegeta couldn't take it; anything was better than this! "You disgust me!" he spat as his fury boiled. "You allowed some weak group of earthlings to soften you. Have you forgotten that I was born to rule the galaxies?"

"I have not." Mirai Vegeta answered calmly, looking the younger man in the eye. "But, I have learned that, sometimes, enjoying the unexpected realities you find in life is much better than chasing after dreams of a lost destiny."

"How philosophical." Vegeta snorted, turning his back to him.

"What happens in this world is of no concern to me, I do not care if you disagree." Mirai Vegeta said icily.

"Things will assuredly be different here." Came Vegeta's arrogant reply as he started to walk away.

"So be it." Mirai Vegeta hissed. "But, there is one more thing."

"What?" Vegeta snapped as he whirled around. Faster that he could blink, Mirai Vegeta shot forward and slammed his knee into the younger man's stomach. Then, he crashed both hands, laced together, down on the back of his neck.

Vegeta gasped for breath as he felt himself being jerked upward and then punched repeatedly in the face. Finally, dazed and bleeding, he was thrown roughly to the ground. Vegeta's vision swirled in a rainbow of colors as his body exploded in pain. He even thought he saw a few stars floating around him as he collapsed helplessly on the grass. His stomach lurched painfully as he tried to roll over.

Yep, there were stars, definitely stars. All twinkly and bright…

Vegeta was breathing hard when he at last managed to pull himself up on to all fours. He then felt his Mirai-self lean down next to him and a cold dangerous voice rang in his ear.

"Rule three," Mirai Vegeta rasped, "call me soft again, and I'll rip your kidneys out through your nostrils."

With that, Mirai Vegeta stood up, his hands sliding back into his pockets.

"And we both know that's possible." he smirked.

Vegeta's eye's widened in shock as he watched his Mirai counterpart turn and walk calmly back to the house.

* * *

**Yay for chapter 29, hope you all liked it. ^^; Now I have to hit the writing pad again... Dang, transitions scenes are always hard. I'll try my best with the next one though.**

**Now, just in case you don't know: Reviews=LUV; LUV= :) VBR ; :) VBR=More updates!**


	30. I Said &Xa0!

VBR: RAE!

Rae: Huh? Wait, why am I here? =S

VBR: Cause you my typist today! But forget about that, THIS IS THE THIRTIETH CHAPTER OF TT! OMGOMGOMG! X3

Rae: O_o… But it's not even that great of a chapter.

VBR: *completely oblivious* I CAN'T BELIEVE I'VE MADE IT THIS FAR WITH THIS STORY! I'M SO EXCITED! *hyperventilates and passes out*

Rae: O.O! Uh, sorry about that folks, I think she over did it with the caffeine last night… *pokes unconscious girl*

VBR: …*twitches* … uhhhhhhhhh X.x

Rae: Um well, *turns to readers* don't worry, she'll wake up eventually. -_-;; In the meantime, enjoy the new chappy. ^^ *turns back to VBR* Now's my chance to draw funny mustaches on her face! *runs off to find her markers* ]XP

I'm a fan of DBZ, but not an owner, most regrettably.

* * *

Chapter 30

Mirai Vegeta strode quickly through Capsule Corp on his way to the medical wing. He had told his wife that he would meet her there immediately after he had taken care of something. Now that that job was done, he was off to meet her as promised.

As long as Mirai Bulma didn't find out that he had just pounded the daylights out of his other half, everything should be fine. He winced when he thought of how much she would yell if she knew. His ears really didn't need that right now.

He was probably safe though, since he was pretty sure his younger-self wouldn't be broadcasting the incident. Being a stubborn arrogant jerk could really come in handy at times. Besides, who cared what he did to his younger-self? It was him and his body… well, sort of...

Smirking confidently, Mirai Vegeta walked into the medical lab where Mirai Bulma was waiting.

"You must be feeling better since you took your time getting here." she huffed indignantly.

"I told you I'm fine." Mirai Vegeta grumbled as he took a seat on one of the examination tables.

"Sure you are." she rolled her eyes and reached for a stethoscope.

"I might be a little sore at the most." he snorted and turned his head away as she put the cold instrument to his chest.

"Mirai Trunks said you were coughing up blood before you got here, Vegeta!" Mirai Bulma glared at him. " And Mirai Goku said you passed out cold after your fight with Majin Buu. That is NOT fine!" she snapped.

Mirai Vegeta's shoulders slumped in defeat. Talk about a bunch of tattle tales! Didn't those two have anything better to do than rat him out like that? How was he supposed to brush off all of his wife's fussing as unnecessary, when those two snitches were running around telling her what had really happened?

"Dirty rats." he growled. Mirai Bulma had to suppress a giggle as she watched her sulking husband. For as tough as he acted, he really behaved very childishly at times.

"Just let me take a look at you." she insisted. Relenting, albeit unhappily, Mirai Vegeta took his shirt off. He sat quietly while Mirai Bulma began running different tests and patching up his wounds.

Of course, he wasn't about to admit it, but he was a bit concerned about what had happened earlier. Passing out like that was very strange, not to mention just dang inconvenient. It wasn't really that he was overly worried about his health, it was just that he didn't want to have that goon Kakarott carrying him around like a sack of potatoes. Granted, Mirai Vegeta would have been a royal sack of potatoes, but potatoes nonetheless.

Anyway, it was just plain embarrassing. After all, he was the prince of all Saiyans.

In the end, he honestly didn't feel much like arguing with the woman right then. He waited patiently as he watched her work on him; she really was surprisingly quick at these things. Having a few tests done wasn't going to hurt him anyway, right? So he would let her have things her way this time.

Besides, he smirked as he watched her clean a cut on his arm. Being fussed over every once in awhile wasn't too unbearable. There was a small part of him that enjoyed it, and he had earned a little break today.

"There! That's the last one." Mirai Bulma announced as she gave her handy work one last pat. All in all, Mirai Vegeta appeared to be in better shape than she had expected. Maybe he really was okay now, she thought.

"You're all done now, you can escape." she teased and lightly swatted his shoulder.

A mischievous smirk spread across Mirai Vegeta's face as he caught her hand and refused to let go. A playful light flashed in his eyes as he looked at Mirai Bulma.

"Vegeta." Mirai Bulma pouted as she tried to pull her hand from her husband's grasp. She raised one eyebrow and looked at him. "It would appear my concern was unnecessary. You seem to be just fine." she stated flatly.

Mirai Vegeta grinned and pulled her up against him. "If you wanted me to leave, you shouldn't run your hands all over me like that." he said teasingly as he wrapped both arms around her waist.

"I washed out your open cuts with alcohol and gave you a couple of shots, you lunk-head." she rolled her eyes and flicked the end of his nose. "That's nothing to get excited about. Now let me go."

Mirai Vegeta frowned; he hated it when she did that to his nose. He shook his head and pulled lightly at her top. He could feel that his body was already mending itself. The agonizing pain he had been in earlier was long gone, although he was still a bit sore but that was easy enough to ignore. Plus, after watching Mirai Bulma work, he really wasn't too inclined to leave right then.

"No thanks, I feel like hanging around here for a bit." he grinned devilishly and kissed her. This was the first time he and Mirai Bulma had had a minute alone since they'd been dragged into this mess. Might as well take advantage of it, Mirai Vegeta thought.

Mirai Bulma sent him an irritated look but then she thought better of it. 'Eh, why not?' she grinned. They were alone and everyone else was probably still busy getting cleaned up or resting from their fights earlier. Reaching around behind her, she punched in the door lock code and then smirked wickedly back at her husband.

* * *

Elsewhere at Capsule Corp...

Mirai Trunks and Mirai Gohan were sitting in the kitchen listening to his little brother tell him all about the chibis encounter with Broly. Goten was jumping energetically about the room as he told his narrative.

"And then Trunks said to try that trick that Dad showed us. So, I got Broly's attention and called him something mean while Trunks and Van…" Goten's eyes were shining with excitement.

"Hold on squirt," Mirai Gohan raised a quizzical eyebrow, "what did you call him?" He knew for a fact that name-calling was not something in which his younger brother excelled. But then, if Trunks had helped him out, who knew what the chibi might come up with.

Mirai Trunks watched the two curiously; this timeline's Gohan would take some getting used to.

Mirai Gohan was staring sternly at his little brother. He had learned from experience that Bulma's nine-year-old lavender-haired son had a surprisingly extensive vocabulary, in more ways than one. Mirai Vegeta had seen to that, though probably not deliberately.

Mirai Gohan personally hoped that Trunks's linguistic knowledge was one talent Goten didn't learn to imitate. His little brother had already learned one very unpleasant word from his best friend and told his mother about it at the dinner table one night. Mirai Gohan still wasn't sure which was worse, reviving his mother when she fainted, restraining her from pulverizing the 'culprit' who was 'corrupting her baby boy' after she woke up, or having to explain to his father what exactly "#$%&" meant in the first place.

Never mind, the last one was definitely the worst. That one conversation with his father had taken the words 'uncomfortable,' 'awkward,' and 'embarrassing,' to whole new levels.

"What did I call him?" Goten repeated the question and then frowned in concentration as he tried to remember. "Well, Trunks told me something but I didn't get it quite right." he admitted.

Mirai Trunks looked puzzled by this. Just what kind of kid was he in this time line?

Oh no! Mirai Gohan panicked; this sounded bad! And he was not about to have another conversation like that last one with his father! He was going to nip this in the bud right now!

"What did Trunks say?" he demanded of his little brother.

"You can relax, I kept it G rated." a voice from behind him said. The three turned around to see Trunks and the twins walking into the room. "And Goten didn't get it right anyway." the boy rolled his eyes.

Goten hung his head sadly. "I'm sorry Trunks." he sniffed and kicked awkwardly at the floor with the toe of his boot.

"Ah, don't worry about it chibi." Trunks playfully shoved his friend.

"Really?" Goten looked up at him and smiled. He was very glad Trunks didn't get mad at him for messing stuff up all the time. He was so lucky to have such an awesome best friend. "I'll get it right next time!" Goten laughed and jumping up happily.

"Sure," Trunks smirked, "next time, just call the guy a $^%*$ #&$&%*# and be done with it. Always go for quality over quantity."

Mirai Trunks choked and Mirai Gohan nearly hit the floor.

"*#^$& (*%#*?" Goten tried.

"No, a $^%*$ #&$&%*# !" Van told him, saying each word carefully.

"Oh, ok!" Goten smiled. "$^%*$ #&$&%*#. Yeah, I can remember that!"

"Let's go play." Van tugged at Goten's sleeve. The Son chibi grinned and nodded enthusiastically. The four chibis quickly skipped out of the room to look for some new amusement. However, just before he stepped out, Trunks turned back to face the two flabbergasted teens gaping after them.

"Oh Gohan, have fun explaining what $^%*$ #&$&%*# means to your dad!" Trunks grinned evilly and ducked out.

His older-self turned beat red and it was awhile before he could bring himself to look at Mirai Gohan.

Surely, he was never like that as a kid in his timeline.

* * *

And still elsewhere at Capsule Corp...

Bulma scowled, she had been all over the compound and still had not found her run away lab mouse, …er, she meant Vegeta. Search as she might, she could find neither hide nor hair of the little devil.

This was impossible, how was she supposed to find out if Vegeta was really her prince charming if she couldn't find his royal pain in the rear to begin with? Didn't that man realize they were on a schedule here? According to her calculations, Trunks was supposed to be born in about one year from now. She didn't have time to play hide and seek, she had a relationship to start!

Grumbling something mean and likely excessively rude about the missing prince, Bulma stormed around the corner only to run full tilt into the object of her search. Both of them were sent sprawling onto the ground.

"Vegeta!" she chirped as picked herself up quickly. Normally she would have yelled at the Saiyan for knocking her over, even though it was entirely her fault, but right now she was too delighted that she'd finally found him to be upset.

Hello mousy! Come to mama! Bulma gave a very feline type grin.

Her joy was short lived however, for she soon noted that Vegeta wasn't getting up very quickly. In fact, he was still lying on the ground and groaning.

"Hey, Vegeta?" she knelt down next to him carefully and touched his arm. "Are you alright?"

Vegeta groaned again. Of course, he wasn't all right! Did people who were all right ever lie on the ground groaning just for the fun of it? And this woman claimed to be a genius…

For the past hour, Vegeta had been trying to sneak into the house and up to his room without anyone noticing. He desperately needed to patch himself up and take a long hot shower. But, he really didn't want to answer any questions about how his injuries managed to get so much worse since he'd gotten back to the compound. Somehow, he just didn't relish the thought of explaining to anyone that he'd managed to beat himself up. If fate let him, he'd be taking this secret to the grave.

Now, slipping into a place the size of Capsule Corp should have been easy-peasy.

Note it _should_ have been.

Yet so far, it had proved to be a frustratingly difficult task to accomplish. As far as Vegeta could tell, this was due to two main reasons:

First, walking hurt like the devil and running was so out of the question. Vegeta thought he was going to blackout each time he took a step.

Second, that blasted woman was everywhere! Why she was running all over the compound he had no clue, but every time he tried to get in, she suddenly showed up. Now, when he had thought the coast was clear at last, she showed up and plowed right into him. Some days, he just couldn't catch a break.

Scratch that, he was pretty sure he had multiple breaks at the moment. Ribs, collar bone, fibula…

"Vegeta?" he heard Bulma call again more gently this time. Very lightly, she felt his forehead. Snapping bolt upright as if struck by lightening, Vegeta leaped back away from her. That's right, he was supposed to be avoiding to the woman.

'Stay away from the woman! The woman was bad,' Vegeta reminded himself, 'very, very bad!'

"I'll be a lot better if you'd keep your hands to yourself." Vegeta hissed, inching backwards.

"Oh, don't be such a baby!" Bulma snapped, her hands on her hips. "You're a complete mess! What on earth happened?"

"Nothing." Vegeta grumbled, looking away.

"Liar." Bulma bent down and glared at him. She reached out and turned his head to face her. "Now quit pouting and tell me what happened."

"The Prince of all Saiyans does not pout!" Vegeta shouted back at her and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Fine then, don't tell me." Bulma tossed her head in an irritated fashion. It sure looked like pouting to her.

This was just great, she finally found the key piece to her experiment and he was acting like a two-year-old. Well if that's how Vegeta was going to play, she would show him she could handle it. And, she wasn't going to let the prince off the hook just because he didn't feel like cooperating. Oh no! Bulma Briefs would make him cooperate! Grabbing the disgruntled Saiyan by the arm, she hauled him to his feet.

"What do you think you're doing?" Vegeta barked. "I said don't touch me!"

"You need to get those cuts taken care of and you're not in any kind of shape to do it yourself." Bulma said as she began dragging him down the hall. "So come with me and I'll take care of them."

"LET GO OF ME!" Vegeta yelled and jerked backwards. It didn't do a whole lot of good though, considering that he could barely stand up. Bulma merely glared at him and then continued to pull him down the passageway.

"I mean it woman!" Vegeta growled tiredly, his long day was catching up with his body despite his efforts to deny it. "I don't have the patience for your foolishness right now girl!"

"Oooh, girl." Bulma giggled. "Are you demoting me, Veggie-kun?"

Vegeta was mortified. In his whole life, no one had ever called him something as degrading as the cute little nickname that this female had just given him. His face flushed a scarlet color. The pure embarrassment alone that he felt at that moment was nearly enough to kill him.

"You're the Devil." Vegeta scowled and glared at Bulma.

Bulma grinned and pulled him the rest of the way to the medical lab.

"This won't take long, so quit whining." she scolded him and pressed the keypad with her left hand, all the while keeping a tight grip on the moping prince with her right. Impatiently, she waited for the door to open.

Nothing happened.

"That's odd." Bulma mumbled as she hit the keypad again. "Why doesn't it open?"

"Did you check the lock?" Vegeta asked mockingly.

Bulma blushed and shot him a dirty look. "Watch it wise guy!"

She punched the override password into the keypad and stomped into the room as soon as the door opened, wrenching Vegeta in along with her.

…

…

Approximately three point two seconds later, a very red Bulma and Vegeta came flying back out into the hallway.

The sound of Mirai Bulma laughing helplessly and Mirai Vegeta swearing vehemently echoed behind them as the door slammed shut.

Both of them slumped against the wall, breathing heavily.

After an awkward moment or two of silence, Bulma looked up at the still very red Vegeta. An idea suddenly occurred to her.

"Um, Vegeta?"

Vegeta's eyes shot wide in panic as he turned to look at her.

"I know this sounds sort of weird but," Bulma blushed "do you want to try, um… you know… "

Her face a deep shade of pink, Bulma glanced shyly up at Vegeta, only to find a fading afterimage of the Prince floating in his stead.

The real Vegeta was racing through the compound like the devil himself, or perhaps it was more like herself in this case, was after him.

Bulma blinked in surprise. "HEY!" she shouted, leaping to her feet and jetting after the fleeing royal.

"I JUST MEANT THE KISSING PART YOU DOPE! IT WOULD BE A GOOD EXPERIMENT! GET BACK HERE AND LET ME FINISH EXPLAINING YOU VEGETABLE HEAD! AHG! VEEGGEETTAA!"

* * *

X3 lol, Thanks for reading folks! Please Review and I'll see ya'll next chapter! =D


	31. Bad News For Breakfast

Hello to anyone who still remembers this story! -_-' Sorry for the wait but something happened. If you want details go look at my profile. But for now, please enjoy the new chappy. Hugs!

I do not own DBZ or any of its characters. And this disclaimer would not do me an ounce of good in a court of law.

* * *

Chapter 31

As evening approached, Capsule Corp's odd amalgamation of tenants began to settle down for the night. Consideration of the day's chaotic events was eventually set aside in favor of sleep and a warm bed. As each of our heroes turned in, they felt certain that things would look better in the morning and that the dawning of the new sun would bring them good news and refreshed hopes.

Some people never do learn…

"Get up! Get up! Get up!" Mirai Bulma's frantic voice echoed down the sleepy halls of Capsule Corp at the bright and early time of 4:30 am. Gradually, the drowsy heavy-eyed tenants of the building began to sluggishly emerge from their rooms, their faces distorted by heavy scowls.

"Mom says everyone has to get up and come to the living room." Trunks grunted as he shook his younger siblings and his best friend awake.

"It's too early, Mommy." Van moaned as his older brother dragged him, by his heels, from the boy's bed. The little chibi still had his blanket clutched in his fists when he was marched from the room by Goten. Goten, the only morning person Trunks had ever met, was happily traipsing towards the living room and imagining what they might have for breakfast. Aunt Bulma always made him pancakes when he stayed over with Trunks back home. He was really hoping that she would make them here too.

"Come on Kedah." Trunks grumbled as he gave his sister a good shake.

"…"

"Come on!" he tried a few more times. Apparently it just wasn't going to happen. The four-year-old chibi was dead to the world.

Sighing, Trunks lifted his sister and pulled her from the bed. Then, hooking his hands under her arms, he dragged his silently snoozing sibling down the hall. Soon, he saw all of the others heading in the same direction.

"Somebody better be dead." 18 grumbled as she stomped down the hallway, her young daughter yawning in her arms.

"You're an android, do you even need sleep?" Goku looked at her quizzically as he scratched the back of his head.

"Need? No. Enjoy? Yes." 18 snarled. "There better be coffee or this _will_ get ugly."

"Agreed." Chichi growled as she came up beside the blond. "Why on earth do we need to be up this early? Even God's still sleeping."

Goku laughed and put his arm around his wife's shoulders as they walked. "Relax Chi, I'm sure it must be something important. Besides, now we get to have an extra breakfast."

"Considering I'm the cook, that doesn't really make me happy." She winced.

Soon, the whole gang had gathered together according to Mirai Bulma's instructions and they were now waiting patiently for her to tell them all what the heck was happening.

Well, maybe not so patiently. If fact, most of them were fidgeting and grumbling under their breath, or out loud, dying to leave but too curious to actually do so.

Meanwhile, the chibis were in the center of the room, busily feasting on Mrs. Briefs' freshly baked cookies. It was amazing how Mrs. Briefs always seemed to have food ready, even at the oddest times. Day or night, if you showed up in her kitchen, she would pop out of now where and inundate you with a tray upon tray of baked goods. Goten was sure she was magic.

Trunks was sure she was nuts.

By now, the sweet aroma of food had even managed to stir Kedah from her slumber and the foursome were happily, if groggily, munching away and more or less oblivious to the world around them.

At least they were oblivious, until Goku tried to snag a cookie, _then_ they noticed what was going on. Unfortunately for the full-blooded Saiyan, the chibis had a strict 'no sharing before seven AM' rule. Snatching away their precious treats, all four of them glowered at him. Van mysteriously produced a feather duster from somewhere and held it up threateningly.

Wide-eyed, Goku dropped the cookie he had grabbed and slunk back to the couch. It just wasn't worth it.

"A bunch of the instruments in the lab went haywire last night so I got up to check it out. As best as I can tell, something huge is going on and you all need to be aware of it, which is why I woke you all up just now." Mirai Bulma's voice caught everyone's attention as she walked in and faced the group assembled in the Briefs' living room. Her tone was serious as she pointed to the stack of papers in front of her. She had just deposited various charts, graphs, and readouts on to the coffee table where they proceeded to scattered haphazardly across the table and floor.

"According to the computer's sensors, the earth's electromagnetic field is experiencing an increasingly abnormal fluctuation. This and a few other factors have lead me to believe that this is because the dimension we're in is becoming highly unstable." She told them matter-of-factly.

"So what does this mean for us?" Mirai Piccolo grunted. He really just wanted to get the basics here. Who he needed to punch, where, when, and how hard; that's all he needed to know.

"As far as I can tell," Mirai Bulma pushed a wayward strand of hair behind her ear and faced them all thoughtfully, "it means that this whole universe is going to collapse soon."

Well, that was certainly a good attention grabber. The entire room gave a collective shout of alarm.

"So we're all going to die?" Krillin shouted in a panicked voice.

"Um, no." Mirai Bulma said thoughtfully. Everyone let out a collective sigh of relief.

"We'll probably all just cease to exist." She added.

"What the heck's the difference?" Krillin yelled.

"It's a technical difference between-!"

"Never mind! We don't really want to know." 18 cut in. "Just tell us how long do we have?"

"The dimension we're in is going to collapse in on itself in, oh… I'd say about a week." Mirai Bulma answered as she tapped her chin and thought about it for a moment. "Yeah, a week tops, but possibly much sooner."

Van and Kedah looked questioningly at each other and then at Mirai Bulma.

"Mama, that sounds like a bad thing." Van frowned at her. The other chibis looked up from their treats in interest.

"Are we go'na half ta move?" Goten asked, his mouth full of cookie.

"Well, it is a bad thing sweetie." Van's mother smiled and gave him a pat on the head. "But it's nothing to worry about because we have the Dragon Balls already gathered and ready to make any wish we need."

Everyone in the room let out a giant sigh of relief at the mention of the Dragon Balls. What would they ever do without those things? Well, honestly, they probably would never have met any of the weird villains that always seemed to pop up and attack them, or ended up in freaky illogical situations like this if they didn't have the Dragon Balls. But that was something to consider at another time.

"That's right!" Mirai Yamcha laughed. "We can just ask Shenron to fix everything for us."

"But I don't understand," Mirai Trunks frowned, "Why is the dimension so unstable? That's not something that should happen naturally."

"It's because the vibrational patterns of this reality have been corrupted." His young mother answered.

"I understand that each world has its own unique frequency." The lavender haired youth frowned and scratched his head in confusion. "It's necessary for multiple worlds to exist. But how could that subatomic frequency be damaged?"

"By us." Mirai Gohan guessed and looked over at the younger Bulma. She nodded.

"Partially, yes. Our presence inside this dimension is part of the problem. All of us and all of the bad guys we've been running into from other timelines are out of sync with this world's rhythm and are disturbing the frequency of this reality." She elaborated. "Plus, all of us traveling here probably allowed a large flow of foreign energy into this dimension and did a lot of damage to this world's natural balance as well."

"But I traveled to another time line and never caused any of this." Mirai Trunks objected.

Mirai Bulma shook her head. "That's because you used a machine that was capable of navigating through wormholes in the quantum foam between dimensions."

Everyone, even her younger self, stared in bewilderment at her.

Mirai Bulma's shoulders slumped. Did she really have to explain all of this by herself?

"Dimensional walls aren't solid, is that it?" Vegeta suddenly spoke up. The whole group turned to look at him and Mirai Bulma nodded slowly.

"So very small particles of energy, like a single photon, could eventually make their way through." He hazard. "Mirai Trunks' time machine must have had some device that allowed it to perform the same trick."

"Exactly Veggie." Mirai Bulma beamed at the younger version of her husband. Bulma sent Vegeta an appraising look, clearly surprised and pleased by his comment. She definitely wanted a smart husband; maybe this could work out…

"Do not call me that!" Vegeta snapped angrily, regretting saying anything. The look he was getting from Bulma was sending a prickly feeling up his spine and his stomach was flip-flopping in an odd sort of way. He glared at her. Was it just his usual paranoia or was that woman stalking him lately?

"Well, Hildegarn's magically appearing double and the two's abrupt disappearance were apparently both caused by some sort of trans-dimensional hiccup." Mirai Bulma tapped her messy pile of data. "A sever abnormal fluctuation or shift in reality where part of this dimension and a parallel world temporarily fused and then separated again."

"That's incredible!" Mirai Gohan jumped to his feet excitedly. "I had no idea something like that was really possible." Mirai Bulma grinned smugly.

Both of the Goku's looked at each other and blinked. They would have to ask Mirai Gohan to explain what the heck that all meant later. For now, they'd just pretend like they understood.

"When I looked back through the lab's records," Mirai Bulma continued, "most of the instruments have been putting out strange readings since about the time we all got here. Right about the time you were all fighting Hildegarn though, everything seems to have gone completely wild. All the readings, from the sensors in that area of the city, are off the charts. But it seems that some other areas of the city didn't experience anything abnormal."

"Interesting." Mirai Gohan picked up a few of the charts and looked them over. "It looks like these reality shifts are only occurring in localized areas for now. As things get worse, they'll likely become more universal until everything collapses at once."

"That's what I figure." The older blue-haired scientist agreed.

"The reason two shifts happened so close together is probably due to having so many high power levels in one place." Mirai Gohan considered as he eyed Mirai Goku and Mirai Vegeta. "Especially since they were mostly powers from other dimensions."

"And all of this combined has resulted in this dimension and its reality becoming unstable." Mirai Piccolo finished in a bored tone.

"Perhaps, that's why Guildo's time freezing trick didn't work for him here." Vegeta mumbled to himself.

"From what you all told me, when you were fighting Hildegarn you felt like the world around all of you was rippling. A crinkling sensation moving through you and your surroundings." She looked at them.

Mirai Goku and all the others who had been there during the fight with Hildegarn nodded.

"It also became impossible to move." Mirai Gohan added. "Even my eyes seemed frozen in place."

"Yeah," Mirai Goku rubbed his chin thoughtfully, "Everything looked kind of like it had been smudged. All of the colors and shapes around us sort of moved and melted into one another. Some of them disappeared altogether."

"That would make sense." Mirai Bulma nodded. "During a reality shift, things seem to slip out of place as the dimensional vibrations fibrillate. It may be because the electromagnetic force that binds molecules together changes suddenly when the dimension's vibrations are altered, either weakening or increasing dramatically. When that happens, matter can temporarily move and combine in unnatural ways. "

Mirai Goku scratched his head and looked at her quizzically. "Is that ectro-thingy a really big deal?"

"YES!" Mirai Bulma shouted at him. "It's a huge deal!"

"Ok, ok, just checking." Mirai Goku held up his hands innocently. Yep, he was definitely done asking questions, from now on, he'd just act interested and pretend that he knew what they were all talking about, then he'd drag an explanation out of Mirai Gohan afterwards.

"It may not seem like it Goku," Mirai Bulma huffed impatiently, "but electromagnetism is a powerful force, it's much stronger than gravity. Think about it, gravity may make you fall down but it's the attraction between molecules that keeps you from falling through the ground or scattering into countless subatomic particles on impact."

"Um, yep. Sure." Mirai Goku nodded. Yeah, he was definitely not saying another word.

"What do you mean the dimension 'fibrillates?'" Krillin asked, referring to the scientist's earlier comment.

"It kind of quivers and loses its rhythm." the younger Bulma explained. "During that time, things start falling out of their normal place. Disturbances in dimensional frequencies are totally unnatural and can actually cause the laws of physics to fail."

"When that happens, the whole reality begins to spiral into universal chaos with no physical restraints to keep things in working order." Mirai Gohan joined in again. "Eventually, everything will deteriorate to the point where all the matter in the universe will revert back into a state of pure raw energy."

"Goten, your brother's a total nerd." Trunks whispered. Goten's shoulders slumped sadly and he nodded. His big brother just couldn't help himself sometimes.

"Over time, I believe that that raw energy is absorbed in to the dimensional walls and slowly dissipated into countless other dimensions." Mirai Bulma frowned. "But, because the process happens slowly over centuries of time, it doesn't disrupt the other dimensions and cause problems."

"That's true more or less, but we can't let things get that far." A gruff voice cut through the room. Everyone turned as Piccolo, Tien, and Chiaotzu stepped into the room with a funny looking little purple man who was sporting a white mohawk.

"_What the crap?_" The Namek suddenly blurted in astonishment as he caught sight of his older double in the room. "When did I get here?"

"Yesterday evening." Mirai Piccolo grumbled. Tien frowned in confusion.

"But, why did you show up so much later than the others?" he asked.

"Eh, didn't King Kai say that since the Tempas transported us here accidentally, it was an uncontrolled act?" Mirai Gohan spoke up. "And that the more people you tried to move through time the harder it was to control where they ended up? So the Tempas sort of made us all do a kind of free fall through the time-space continuum and we all landed in different places and slightly different times. So, Piccolo was just a bit further off than the rest of us, I guess."

"Works for me." Mirai Piccolo shrugged.

"Yeah… let's go with that." Bulma agreed.

"Yes, that is correct." The purple man spoke in a carefully articulated voice. Krillin and all of the others looked at him.

"Uh… who are you?" the monk asked. All of the Mirai group looked at each other knowingly.

"I am a Kai, Supreme Kai. I was contacted by King Kai and came here with your companions. I feel I maybe able to help all of you, or at least explain a few things for you."

* * *

Thanks for reading folks! And please r&r!

Carrots!

VBR~

_DBZmaineack: Eh, heh heh. Thanks! =) **Ginaparkin: Thank you! Glad you enjoyed it. And thanks for giving me a nudge via PM as well. ^_^** Kiomori: It's nuts isn't it? I had no idea what genre to put this in at first. Lol, glad you like it and hope you get to read this chappy as well.^^ **Glitter Heart: Your inner self is a little scary 0o'. lol, I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT RESPONDING TO YOUR PM! But it sort of slipped my mind… And you changed your name and I had no clue who you were at first… Ah! C-can't resist the eyes!** =D Itzeen 131285:Thanks! will try! =D **Syve: Hihi! Thank you for the very kind and thoughtful review. n_n This is a fun hobby for me. Unfortunately, I switch hobbies a lot**…=3 xzavx:Thank you hun! **Leadx: Thanks, I think all little kids have a friend teach them something like that at some point. Lol, **n_n **midnightmoonsonata: Yes it was zany, thank you kindly and hope you get to read this too!** lilah66: thanks =D **Saiyajn: Ah, thank you! What a compliment. X3 Yes dvds are nice but expensive.** 0o' murdrax: Yay! Glad you liked it.^-^ **Rraz45: lol, yes Bulma is funny. Of course Trunks had inherit some of that troublemaking spirit.** Ladybezita: lol, Yup! Eh, you may use your imagination for that. Lol Yays! ^^** Nesradana:Yeah, lol. Thank you! **XxKuroyoxX: Hum guess not 0o. Hummm, is just me or did we both seem to stop writing at the same time again? I could have sworn last time I pulled a Houdini you went under the radar too… oh wells! =P **J.W. Appel: Eh, way to be subtle… lol! I like them very much. Their naiveté is a reflection of their purity in the story, as is their relationship. One pure true love between two unsullied hearts. Classic hero story stuff and yes, completely unbelievable. Okay q's, 1: If you've seen Dragonball than you know what she did. It is interesting that Akira-sensei said he was surprised at how many people liked Bulma since he didn't really like her that much himself, too pushy I suppose. 2: no, sorry. **Balthezarian: Ah, we knew it had to happen. Glad you liked.=D **GCTIGERFAN1: That seems to be the favorite this time around, lol. I really didn't have specific vulgarity any in mind, you may use your imagination for that part. The Buu saga is my fave a well.** =3 omnipotent Porunga: lol, I will try! Thank you very much! AH! I MUST GO BURN THOSE! _


	32. Story of the Masi

I do not own DBZ, but if I did…*evil laugh*

* * *

Chapter 32

"It all began 7,000 years ago," Supreme Kai said sadly to the group gathered around him.

"7…7,000?" Yamcha stuttered. "How long is this story going to take?" Mirai Yamcha frowned and smacked his younger counter part in the head.

"Just listen." He hissed.

"Um, yes. 7,000 years ago," Supreme Kai continued uncertainly, "in a reality known as the Zorinia dimension. In that world there lived a longevous race of people known as Masi."

"The Masi?" Goku cocked his head to the side curiously.

"Yes, they were a peaceful, but curious, elfin-like race that discovered and harnessed an unique energy." The purple man nodded. "This special energy allowed the wielder to create wormholes between dimensions and even alter the flow of time at will. The Masi called this incredible new trans-dimensional power Tempas."

"Stupid name." Trunks mumbled and all of the chibis nodded. What the heck was a tempas anyway?

"Being a somewhat wise race however," the kai continued on, "the Masi saw the danger of this ability and formed a special council to protect and guard the Tempas. It was this council's job to ensure that this special energy was not abused."

With rapt attention, the Z gang listened as the odd purple man related the history of the Tempas to them. Apparently, this council was made up of the all of the Masi's wisest leaders. These shrewd sages then appointed three young and trustworthy warriors named Ahikam, Shamgar, and Makarioi as the Tempas's Chief Guardians. Ahikam, Shamgar, and Makarioi were charged with the responsibility of guarding the Tempas from anyone who might wish to misuse it.

About that same time, however, there was also a powerful and greedy king named Haddamim ruling in Zorinia. Haddamim was a terribly powerful Masian who ruled over one of Zornia's smaller kingdoms. A harsh ruler, he had five children, all as strong and crafty as he himself was. Their names, from oldest to youngest, were Demios, Phobos, Enantion, Liphneh, and Mirmah. Eventually, Haddamim managed to trick the Masi and steal the Tempas energy for himself. He and his five sons then harnessed the power and attempted to take control of all Zorinia with it.

Before long, Haddamim and his sons were able to overthrow the council. Shortly after this, the entire dimension became engulfed in a horrible blood-soaked war. The council's three warriors bravely lead their weakening people in a last ditch attempt to defeat Haddamim and his sons, but to no avail. They were unable to withstand the might of the Tempas, and soon thereafter the remaining Masi were forced into hiding so that they could escape the cruelty of Haddamim and his sons. None could hide for long however, as the power obsessed king seemed to delight in hunting down and murdering all those that tried to flee from him.

After a short while though, Zorinia started to become unstable due to the overuse of the Tempas. The remaining Masi begged Haddamim to quit using the Tempas for the sake of all Zorinia, but he refused to acknowledge the danger. Soon afterwards, the dimension began to collapse in upon itself and Zorinai's reality started to crumble.

Seeing that they would not be able to save their home world, Shamgar, Makarioi, and Ahikam sacrificed themselves to make sure that Haddamim and his broad wouldn't be able to escape and endanger any more worlds. Combing their energy, the three ambushed Haddamim and his sons, locking the powerful Tempas energy away in five separate prisons. Thus, the five Tempas stones were created.

Haddamim and his four older sons were vanquished on that day. Only the youngest, Mirmah, along with his personal attendant, managed to escape from Ahikam, Makarioi, and Shamgar somehow. It was on that same day that Zorinai collapsed completely. For the first time ever, an entire dimension was wiped out. Usually it would be impossible to feel the energy of another world, even for the Kai. But that day, the massive flux of energy was felt by nearly everyone in the surrounding dimensions. The Kai realized then that something catastrophic must have happened in one of the close neighboring dimensions to cause such an incredible phenomenon.

Sometime after that, the Tempas stones showed up in this dimension. The Kai felt a strange presence enter their world but were unable to isolate it's source. Since no one here really knew anything about the Tempas though, the stones were left undisturbed for thousands of years, right up until about three hundred years ago. At that time, Mirmah and his Masian attendant suddenly appeared in this dimension as well and began to hunt for the Tempas. However, the stones had been scattered throughout the entire dimension, making them very hard to find.

"Why did it take them so long to show up here?" Krillin asked.

Haddamim and his sons, the Kai told them, were thought to have the ability, under extreme necessity, to transform their bodies into raw energy and then reform again later. Sort of like Goku's Instant Transmission technique. However, they were unable to control themselves and their direction while in their energy form. Theoretically, this would allow them to survive Xorinia's collapse but they would be trapped in their energy state until they were naturally absorbed through the dimensional walls into another world. Though he no longer controlled their power, Mirmah was linked with the Tempas stones and was therefore naturally drawn to the same dimension as them. Mirmah's attendant also learned how to perform this transformation from his master, thereby enabling his survival.

After their arrival in this world, Mirmah quickly grew tired of the endless searching and decided to recruit some help to find the Tempas. Lying to the Kais, Mirmah managed to coerce them into helping him locate the Tempas stones. Unfortunately, the Kai believed Mirmah and failed to recognize the danger until after he had acquired all five stones from them.

"Hold it! I though you little pointy-eared freaks could read minds." Mirai Vegeta crossed his arms over his chest angrily. He remembered quite vividly his embarrassment at finding out that little fact.

"Y-yes, but both Mirmah and his attendant had strong mental powers that protected their minds from outside invasion. None of the Kai could penetrate their psychic shields."

"And you didn't find that suspicious?" Mirai Trunks looked at him quizzically.

"A little bit at first, yes." The purple fellow bowed his head in embarrassment and shuffled his feet uncomfortably. "But they claimed it was a natural ability of their people, and we… well, we chose to believe them. Mirmah was very charming and eloquent when it suited him; he was a master deceiver. Meeting him, none of us could even fathom the idea that he was anything other than the kind, unfortunate, ill-fated prince he pretended to be. Any suspicions my fellow Kai may have had about the situation were aimed solely at his attendant who was not nearly as convincing. But our misplaced trust in Mirmah blinded us to the truth." He shook his head sadly.

The Supreme Kai then went on to relate how, at the last possible moment, the Kai all banded together to stop the two. But by then, Mirmah had grown too strong for them to handle. All hope seemed lost when suddenly, luck, or in this instance it was more like greed, decided to intervene. Mirmah's attendant betrayed him, striking his master down in an opportune moment and seizing the Tempas stones from him. The attendant then tried to take the Tempas's power for himself. The Kai, however, all attacked him and, since he was actually much weaker than his master, overpowered him.

In the end, Mirmah's attendant did manage to escape from the Kia along with one of the Tempas stones. He was able to use the limited amount of energy that he had absorbed from the Tempas to transport himself and one of the stones to another reality. Meanwhile, the planet that Mirmah and the Kai had been fighting on exploded almost immediately after the battle ended. It was believed that Mirmah's body and the four remaining stones were all destroyed in the explosion.

This assumption, however, turned out to be wrong.

"Before Mirmah died, his defense weakened and I was able to read his mind. That was how I learned of the history of the Tempas stones and their true powers." The Kai explained to those gathered around him.

The Tempas stones are only capable of existing in one dimension at a time. They have no counterparts in other parallel dimensions or other timelines. In addition, they are all tightly linked and are not capable of being separated and scattered throughout more than one dimension at a time. If one stone were transported to another reality, the others would automatically be dragged along with it as well. However, Shamgar, one of the Zorinian council's guards, made it so that whenever the stones were transported to another reality, they would automatically scatter; much like the dragon balls do after a wish has been made. This way, the danger of someone collecting all five successfully was reduced.

Apparently, upon escaping the Kai, Mirmah's attendant must have found himself in the same dimension as the Z fighters.

"His most powerful weapon," the purple kia said gravely, "was his ability to invade and torment peoples' minds, a trick he had learned from his former master Mirmah."

The Z fighters and their future counterparts all sat in silence as they considered what the Supreme Kai had told them. They all had the same thought.

What now?

"Say, ?" Goku finally spoke up.

"Yes?"

"Do you know that guys name? The one who killed his friend and got away?" Goku asked quizzically.

The Supreme Kia's eyes narrowed and his face darkened, as if he could ever forget a single detail of that loathsome ordeal.

"Yes," he answered bitterly, "the attendant's name was Geryon."

* * *

**Dun, dun, duunnn! Lol**

**So did you like it? 0_0**

**Yay for chapter 33, hope you all enjoyed it. ^^; Now I have to hit the writing pad again... I'll try my best with the next one.**

**Now, just in case you don't know: Reviews=LUV; LUV= happy VBR ; happy VBR = More updates! It's proven science! -.-**

_To my sweet reviewers:_

_XxKuroyoxX: lol, so happy to hear from you! Hehe, at least you remember the highlights! Yeah, it would really suck if they didn't find out and just all died huh? I have to at least tell them they're going to die first, much more dramatic. YESS, I have way too many people in this story! Idk how to juggle them all! Oops, I just dropped Krillin! Ah well, nobody cares about him anyway… lol, what ever happened to carry on? *very serious voice* =.=_

_Rraz45: No worries, happy to hear from ya hun! Thank you very much._

_Glitter Heart: Yup, things are about to get hectic! Ah, thank you. Yes, it wasn't something I though I should ramble about in a humor fic so I decided to post it on my profile. Hope both of your grandmothers continue to improve. I know how scary that stuff is. :( Best wishes hun!_

_darkSkiesReignyDei: Thanks, and I hope you like this chapter too. I only have a few more to go on this baby and she'll be complete! *gets excited just thinking about it*_

_Aurora528: =) Thankies!_

_GCTIGERFAN1: I know! Amazing isn't it? OO lol, sorry about that, my brain works strangely. I'll try!_

_J.W. Appel: I well, there are a couple of DB episodes I think I missed too. I didn't get in to it until later when I bought the first 9 manga vol. One day when I have money I'll buy the box sets. You know Bulma did carry a gun in the first episode of DB, shot Goku with it but it didn't work, lol. I did know that about V, but not about Piccolo. Pretty cool. Don't worry about it, a fan who doesn't rant now and then isn't much of a fan. =D_

_Xzavx: Yes, I'm back at it, lol. Ah, a pic of Geryon perhaps? Or of Augean or Cerberus? Hum, that makes me kinda want to draw them. It also reminds me that I haven't been on my dA account in months. v_v' Maybe I should check that…_

_Miikodesu: Thanks very much, I hope you will enjoy this chapter as well. Yes, that's very true. ^w^_

_ginaparkin: Thanks and enjoy!_


End file.
